Petricor
by Yuki Vainilla
Summary: UA. Una raza al borde de la extinción busca como sobrevivir. Raptar mujeres de la Tierra parece ser la solución. Lamentablemente Gohan, esa mujer no es para ti. (En pausa)
1. Prologo

_**Petricor**_

 **Prólogo**

 **Disclaimer** : DB no me pertenece como asimismo ninguno de sus personajes. Este fanfiction tiene fines recreativos, no siendo realizado con ánimo de lucrar.

 _Editado 04 de junio de 2018._ Correcciones ortográficas y de redacción, además de cambio en edad de los protagonistas.

* * *

 **Los saiyajin son orgullosos pero no estúpidos.**

Los saiyajin son una raza de guerreros poderosos, feroces en batalla, indomables. Al menos eso pensaban ellos hasta que Freezer, uno de los demonios del frio, los domó mediante tratados y el rapto disfrazado de cuidado del Príncipe Vegeta, atando a esta raza de guerreros a su disposición, obligándoles a conquistar planetas en su nombre.

Uno de estos guerreros, llamado Bardock, siempre ha sido valiente, y a pesar de haber nacido como un saiyajin de baja categoría, pudo demostrar que era uno de los mejores.

Su nombre se fue haciendo reconocido entre sus pares y oponentes debido a su tenacidad e inteligencia en el campo de batalla.

Era un soldado temido.

Muchos, al oír su designación, huían despavoridos tratando de salvar su vida, pero Bardock, impecable, siempre cumplía con el objetivo que le encomendaban: "destruir los habitantes y conquistar el planeta".

Sólo un objetivo tenía Bardock en la vida, y lo logró.

Con el tiempo, consiguió que el Rey Vegeta lo ascendiera a la elite de su ejército, siendo uno de los pocos en su clase en lograr tal hazaña. Entre los saiyan, si nacías de clase baja, no te movías de ese lugar. Pero Bardock, en base a su propio esfuerzo, demostró lo imposible.

Bardock tenía dos hijos con su compañera Gine: Raditz, de 5 años y Kakarotto, de unos cuantos meses, que habían nacido igual de débiles que su padre.

Un día, sin embargo, ocurrió el hecho más curioso en la historia de su raza. Bardock se encontraba en el planeta Kanassa junto con sus compañeros, cuando el último sobreviviente de los habitantes de dicho planeta lo golpeo en la cabeza, avisando que podrá ver la destrucción del planeta que lo vio nacer junto con su raza, un castigo por los crímenes que había cometido.

Bardock, un orgulloso saiyajin, no lo creyó.

Al recuperarse de sus heridas, fue en la conquista de otro planeta cuando el guerrero comenzó a ver el futuro, tanto de su raza, como de su hijo menor. Imágenes extrañas comenzaron a inundar de manera confusa en su cabeza, sin entender que le ocurría. Empero, su misión fue saboteada, y fue en aquel momento, cuando sus compañeros de escuadrón yacían muertos, que Bardock comprendió su destino. Nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Volvió a su planeta en el momento en que su hijo Kakarotto emprendía la misión de conquistar un pequeño planeta azul y corrió a hablar con su rey. Nadie le creyó sus visiones, nadie creía que el demonio del frio, los pudiese traicionar. Nadie, excepto su rey.

 **Los saiyajin eran orgullosos, pero no estúpidos.**

El Rey Vegeta sabía que pronto llegaría este momento de traicionar a Freezer y se permitió un salto de fe. Organizó a su gente y amenazó a Bardock que si sus palabras no eran ciertas y Freazer no los atacaba, el mismo lo asesinaría y luego a su familia.

Cada habitante del planeta Vegeta lucharía en esta batalla, hombres, mujeres y niños. Cada saiyajin en la galaxia fue contactado con órdenes de disparar y matar a los subordinados de Freezer.

Cuando el demonio del frio llegó, ellos estaban preparados y fue el mismísimo Bardock quien tuvo la dicha de matar al tirano usando un ataque único, que sus visiones le habían enseñado.

Los saiyan lograron su objetivo.

Los planetas que se encontraban bajo el gobierno de Freezer pronto estuvieron bajo los dominios del Rey Vegeta, quien, junto con su mano derecha, Bardock, se dedicó a conquistar todo mundo que se encontrase a su alcance. El príncipe fue liberado e inmediatamente Bardock se ofreció a ser su tutor de manera personal, entrenándolo en conjunto con su hijo Raditz.

No obstante, las bajas fueron muchas. La raza saiyajin, la que un día fue una de las más temibles, se encontraba muy disminuida luego de la batalla. La victoria no fue tan dulce como se esperaba.

Veinte años después del gran golpe de los saiyajin, Bardock, siguiendo una de sus visiones, le informó a su Rey que en el lejano planeta Tierra, su hijo menor, Kakarotto, se encontraba viviendo de manera pacífica, sin lograr el objetivo de conquistar el mundo. El rey, furioso, ordenó que un grupo fuese a la Tierra y matando a Kakarotto, cumpliese la misión. Sin embargo, Bardock, que ya sabía el futuro, le sugirió algo mejor a su Rey.

" _En la Tierra se encuentra uno de los más grandes guerreros y quiero que este a vuestro servicio mi Rey"_ , fueron las palabras que Bardock le indicó a su Monarca. Así fue como en compañía del Príncipe Vegeta y su guardaespaldas Nappa, que Bardock fue en persona a la Tierra.

Cuando regresó, el resultado no fue satisfactorio para su Rey.

Bardock indicó que el Príncipe había asesinado a Nappa al considerarlo un estorbo y que en un combate impresionante contra su hijo Kakarotto, el Príncipe Vegeta había fallecido, llevando al otro mundo a su hijo.

El Rey pretendía castigar a su subordinado de manera ejemplar por la muerte de su heredero. Sin embargo, Bardock indico que había cumplido su misión, y le mostró al Rey que a su lado, un niño de 4 años que a simple vista parecía un debilucho, era la más grande ofrenda que podía darle a quien había confiado en su palabra, entregando a su propio nieto, al despiadado Rey saiyajin. Bardock explicó a su rey que el niño tenía un poder oculto impresionante, que fue capaz de noquearlo al explotar su ira, y que planeaba usarlo para salvar la raza de la extinción.

 **Los saiyajin eran orgullosos, pero no estúpidos.**

Ese mestizo disgustaba a al Rey. Era una abominación a su raza. Pensó en destruirlo él mismo, dudando de su más fiel guerrero, disgustado por cambiar la vida de un príncipe por la de un híbrido y le ordeno al soldado más débil que se encontraba en la sala del trono que le disparase al pequeño. No merecía que un elite desperdiciase energía en él.

Bardock sonrió al ver la reacción de su Rey cuando el pequeño expandió su energía para salvarse del ataque, demostrando su valía al Monarca. Todo iba de acuerdo a su plan.

El mestizo fue entrenado día tras día, noche tras noche por su abuelo.

El pequeño lloraba en sus sueños recordando el cómodo hogar que le había sido arrebatado, el calor de su madre, la sonrisa de su padre.

A los 5 años, su abuelo lo abandono en un planeta a su suerte y volvió a buscarlo un año después.

Bardock lo entrenó más fuerte que a ninguno de los guerreros que tenía a su cargo, buscando quebrar al humano debilucho en su interior. No obstante, pronto entendió que era la parte humana la que más le daba poder. Sus emociones humanas eran el motor de su fuerza. Cada enojo, cada miedo, cada alegría, era un paso adelante en la búsqueda del guerrero perfecto.

Con los años, el pequeño nunca dejo de añorar su viejo hogar pero se resignó a su destino.

Cuando cumplió 10 años, era capaz de conquistar planetas de nivel superior sin un escuadrón que lo acompañase.

El Rey, que era orgulloso pero no era estúpido, lo tomó como su guardia personal cuando descubrió que el poder del pequeño lo superaba, y no sólo a él, sino que también a cualquier saiyajin vivo.

 **Los saiyajin eran orgullosos, pero no estúpidos.**

El Rey entendió, luego que su consejero y mano derecha Bardock se lo indicase, que la única manera de salvar a su casi extinta raza de guerreros, era tener más mestizos como el pequeño. Así se lo habían indicado sus visiones. Un futuro brillante de dominación planetaria bajo el imperio Saiyan. El orgullo de la casta pura de saiyajin debió ser aplastado y en consecuencia, el rey Vegeta, con el propósito de salvar a su pueblo, decidió sacrificarlo.

Decidieron que no conquistarían el planeta Tierra, pero esté, en cambio, la gente de dicho mundo les debía de entregar cada cinco años a las mujeres más bellas y luchadoras, con capacidad de procrear un fuerte guerrero Saiyan.

Bardock fue el encargado de ir al lejano planeta azul a buscar estas mujeres, para procrear nuevos guerreros que tuviesen las capacidades y habilidades de su nieto.

Así vio Gohan, de diecisiete años, como su abuelo partía de viaje a su planeta de origen con la misión de salvar a "su raza", trayendo hermosas guerreras humanas. Un viaje que demoraría un año de ida y un año de regreso.

En vísperas de su vigésimo cumpleaños, su abuelo regresó y Gohan jamás imaginó como su vida nuevamente no volvería a ser la misma.

* * *

Hola! Aquí Yuki Nekoi después de años de ausencia. No puedo creer que mi mente ha ideado una nueva historia después de tanto tiempo.

Tengo ya la historia completa en mi cabeza, de inicio a fin, con respaldo en mi teléfono para que no me ocurra lo que paso con Criminal (que sí, la voy a retomar). Este sólo ha sido el prólogo, no sé cuando suba el siguiente capítulo pero es probable que sea PRONTO.

Quise hacer una historia partiendo de un cliché, lo sé. Que hubiese pasado si el planeta Vegeta no fue destruido, los saiyajin gobiernan la galaxia y Gohan tuviese que estar ahí?

El nombre de la historia tiene un porqué. Se verá más adelante.

Espero que les guste mi loca idea y cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida.


	2. Capítulo 1: El viaje de ella

_**Petricor**_

 **Capítulo 1:** El viaje de ella

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenece (aunque quisiera). Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.

 _Editado 04 de junio de 2018_. Se cambió edad de protagonistas y algunos errores ortográficos y de redacción.

* * *

Cuando Videl tenía dieciocho años, una nave misteriosa cayó del cielo en la Capital Central.

Era la primera vez que la humanidad supo de la existencia de vida en otros planetas.

* * *

Ella pudo ver por televisión como un hombre descendía de una nave en forma circular, teniendo la apariencia idéntica a la de un ser humano, excepto por un detalle, un apéndice marrón atado en su cintura como si fuese un cinturón. Ese hombre del espacio tenía cola. El rostro de este alienígena se le hacía familiar, quizás de algún recuerdo lejano. El misterioso sujeto solicitó hablar con el gobernante del planeta, para establecer las bases de un acuerdo de paz entre la Tierra y su planeta. Las fuerzas armadas del Gobierno Central lo atacaron y con un solo movimiento de su dedo, destruyó los tanques con los que la milicia había intentado destruirlo. El Rey, un hombre piadoso e inteligente, entendió que debía recibir al misterioso hombre y se celebró una reunión privada, con el objetivo de analizar su propuesta.

La gente en las calles se encontraba desconcertada, algunos como el padre de Videl, creían que todo era un truco publicitario con fines desconocidos, pero otros entendieron que la humanidad estaría en peligro si no aceptaban las exigencias del extraterrestre.

La televisión no hablaba de otra noticia que la de aquel hombre que cayó del cielo.

Al cabo de unos días, el Rey informó en una conferencia de prensa que el hombre se llamaba Bardock y era parte de una raza de feroces guerreros alienígenas llamados saiyajin, dispuestos a destruir el planeta si no aceptaban las propuestas que el Rey Vegeta, rey de los saiyan, tenía que ofrecer.

El trato era simple, aceptar la sumisión al nuevo emperador de la Galaxia, y cada cinco años, entregarle las mujeres más poderosas que la Tierra tuviese. A cambio, los saiyajin no destruirían el planeta.

El buen Rey terrestre, cabizbajo, mencionó que Bardock le había ya demostrado las habilidades de su gente y por ello aceptó la propuesta.

Las mujeres que fuesen seleccionadas viajarían con Bardock a su planeta natal, donde serían tratadas con respeto y podrían seguir avanzando en sus técnicas de lucha, entrenando incluso con algunos guerreros. Se les prometió un techo y comida de por vida, junto con una compensación monetaria para sus familias de parte del Gobierno Central. Las damas serían seleccionadas personalmente por Bardock, quien tenía la habilidad de sentir la energía y poder de los seres vivos.

* * *

Una semana demoró Bardock en aparecer frente a la residencia Satán a buscar a Videl.

Ella lo estaba esperando.

Desde pequeña entrenaba con la esperanza de algún día ser tan fuerte como su padre, el famoso Míster Satán, el último campeón del Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Sabía que se había transformado en una mujer muy fuerte, que aún no había llegado a sus límites y cuando escuchó que en dicho planeta lejano tendría la posibilidad de seguir perfeccionándose, secretamente deseó que fuese una de las 20 seleccionadas. Videl se sentía incompleta con el estado actual de su vida, la emoción de su juventud se estaba apagando muy pronto, no había conocido lo que llaman amor y su corazón anhelaba esta aventura espacial. Pronto entendería era una de las pocas mujeres seleccionadas que pensaba así.

Cuando Bardock apareció en su puerta, ella estaba lista, con un pequeño bolso que contenía algunas pertenencias personales empacadas.

El cielo está nublado, vaticinado que pronto lloverá.

Su padre lloró y trató de impedir la partida de su hija, pero Bardock sin siquiera tocarlo, hizo que cayese al suelo.

\- No sabes cuánto tiempo hemos esperado por ti Videl Satán – señaló finalmente el alienígena con una voz áspera – tu sacrificio salvará mi raza – le dijo finalmente.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer de manera frágil.

Videl no supo que decir. Pocas veces en su vida se quedaba sin habla. _Él sabía su nombre._ No la había rastreado por su poder de lucha, lo había hecho a sabiendas de quien era, creyendo que la había seleccionado por ser la hija del campeón, su gran estigma a la hora de progresar. Nuevamente la reputación de su padre estaba involucrada y ello le molestó. Siempre sería Videl, la hija del Campeón. Nunca sería Videl, la guerrera por merito propio.

El saiyan le ofreció su mano y al tomarla, acercó el cuerpo de la joven y comenzó a ascender por el cielo.

\- _¡Oh por Kami!_ – Pensó la muchacha emocionada - _¡Puede volar por los cielos!_

* * *

Videl fue llevada a la gigantesca nave en la que el alienígena llegó y observó que el resto de mujeres seleccionadas ya estaban dentro del lugar. Todas eran mujeres jóvenes, no sobrepasaban los cuarenta años y absolutamente todas eran hermosas. Había mujeres rubias, castañas, pelirrojas, peliazules, altas, bajas, de distintas razas. Se notaba a simple vista que Bardock había seleccionado mujeres que representaban variados estándares femeninos.

Por una ventana pudo observar como en la Tierra la lluvia había comenzado a caer fuertemente y la nostalgia empezó a inundarla.

Odiaba la lluvia, odiaba empaparse con ella, odiaba el olor que dejaba, pues le recordaba la muerte de su madre.

Un día de lluvia fue que Miguel Satán, reconocida cantante, dejó de existir cuando su hija sólo tenía ocho años.

Trató de mantenerse serena hasta que una mujer, unos años mayor que ella y con un largo cabello azul, le habló.

\- Entiendo tu tristeza – dijo dulcemente la mujer mientras se arreglaba un lazo rojo en la cabeza- yo tampoco quería venir y fui sacada a la fuerza de mi hogar en las montañas, dejando al hombre que amo. Él no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo – explicó bajando la mirada.

\- La verdad es que… - Videl susurró quedando en silencio. No quería mencionar que ella si estaba emocionada por esta aventura y miró a su alrededor. Más de la mitad de sus compañeras estaban tristes, sin sentir la misma agitación en el pecho que ella. Miró nuevamente por la ventana la última lluvia que vería de su planeta natal y suspiró profundamente llenándose de valentía.

Ella es Videl Satán y es la dueña de su destino.

Bardock ingresó al gran salón donde las mujeres se encontraban antes que Videl pudiese responder algo concreto a la mujer, y les habló con voz fuerte y decidida.

\- Terrícolas, han sido seleccionadas por la fuerza que tienen, con el objetivo de salvar mi raza. Los saiyajin somos guerreros, los más poderosos existentes, pero estamos al borde de la extinción. Es por ello que ustedes han sido elegidas para engendrar una nueva generación de saiyans, mucho más poderosa, con la que podremos terminar de conquistar la galaxia.

Las mujeres no podían creer lo que escuchaban mientras la nave comenzaba a elevarse para abandonar la tierra, con sus rostros llenos de preocupación, algunas llorando, otras cayendo al piso de la impresión.

\- Ahora pongan mucha atención – volvió a hablar su captor – el viaje a mi planeta demora un año completo, por lo que tienen dos alternativas – dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos a una de las mujeres que se encontraba llorando – pueden ir a las cámaras criogénicas para dormir durante este año o pueden estar despiertas hasta que termine el viaje entrenando, ustedes deciden.

Bardock abandonó el salón dejando a las mujeres en estado de shock.

Los gritos atrapados y llantos asfixiantes fueron liberados.

Videl se encontraba en un estado de confusión. Ella estaba buscando aventura, no un marido o un hijo. Ella sólo quería escapar de la monotonía de su vida. Decidió permanecer despierta. Ella aprovecharía este año para entrenar y volverse más fuerte, así, cuando un saiyan quisiera domarla, no podría. Ella era Videl Satán y está situación no la rompería.

Bardock sonrió alegremente al dirigirse a la sala de control. Todo iba de acuerdo a sus visiones. Además, los amigos de Kakarotto habían respetado su acuerdo previo de no aparecer en esta nueva visita. Sabía por lo demás de la existencia de una espía de ellos entre las mujeres que seleccionó. Siempre lo supo desde que la fue a retirar. A ella la vigilaría con especial cuidado, pues sabía que más adelante traería dificultades a su plan. Encendió la pantalla de comunicaciones e informó que se encontraba partiendo del astro azul con destino a su planeta natal.

* * *

De las veinte mujeres que el guerrero Bardock había seleccionado, sólo cinco habían decidido pasar el año entrenando.

Videl observó a las mujeres con las que compartiría este año.

La primera era la chica con la que había entablado esa pequeña conversación antes que Bardock les informará el propósito del viaje. Descubrió que se llamaba Lunch y tenía doble personalidad.

\- No me quedaré durmiendo esperando ser su puta – Fue la razón que dio.

Cuando ella la conoció tenía el cabello azul y era una mujer bastante tranquila, diferente a cuando cambiaba su cabello a rubio, lo que ocurría al momento de estornudar, en que se convertía en una mujer agresiva, violenta, con ganas de pelear, y aunque a Videl no le molestaba la gente así, pronto se dio cuenta que cuando Lunch estaba de esa forma, prefería gritar que adiestrarse, por lo que no le serviría de compañera de entrenamiento. Les contó todos los días mientras desayunaban que vivía con su pareja en las Montañas de manera feliz antes de su secuestro. Le dolía de sobremanera dejar su vida atrás y lloraba todas las noches.

La siguiente mujer que no quiso criogenizar su cuerpo se llama Mai, que al igual que Lunch en su estado rubio, era asidua a las armas, pero sin embargo entendió rápidamente que tendría que perfeccionar su cuerpo para poder superar su destino. Mai tiene el cabello largo y negro al igual que sus ojos, con una fuerza interior sorprendente. Físicamente no era fuerte, pero jamás se rendía. Eso le gustaba a Videl de su compañera, la fortaleza que mostraba. Entrenaba hasta quedar exhausta y al día siguiente, lo volvía a intentar. No contó mucho de su pasado, diciendo que no estaba orgullosa del mismo. Era una chica muy misteriosa para Videl.

Coronel Violet en la tierra fue una de las pocas sobrevivientes del extinto Ejercito de la Patrulla Roja, una organización criminal que había operado hace ya varios años en la Tierra. Con ojos azules y cabello violeta, era una luchadora consumada. Contó que cuando un niño destruyó la base general de su antiguo empleo, robó el dinero de la bóveda y vivió en base a robos hasta que Bardock la encontró. Videl recordó haber visto su fotografía en una de sus visitas al cuartel de Policía de Ciudad Azulada. No era la clase de mujer con la que se relacionaría en otras circunstancias.

La última mujer era una rubia con intrigantes ojos azules que se identificó como Lázuli, el que no era su verdadero nombre, que simplemente se sentaba a verlas entrenar con cara de fastidio. Decía que los saiyan eran una raza de aburridos debiluchos habladores. No contó absolutamente nada de su vida en la tierra y parecía no querer acercarse a Coronel Violet. Sin embargo, Videl se fijó que siempre estaba observando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, siendo ese aparente fastidio una fachada mientras ideaba algún extraño plan. Esperaba que fuese un plan de escape.

* * *

Fue un año extenuante.

Videl se despertaba temprano a desayunar una extraña pasta que Bardock les entregaba y luego entrenaba hasta que el guerrero les avisaba que debían almorzar. A veces el saiyan almorzaba con ellas y las prestaba profunda atención, sin decir palabra alguna, otras veces simplemente se ponía a entrenar cuando ellas descansaban.

Las noches eran la peor parte del viaje. Videl se sentía tranquila de su situación, pero no podía evitar la angustia que le producían los profundos gritos desgarradores que Lunch de cabello azul soltaba en las noches mientras trataban de dormir. Para evitar caer en una locura similar se aferró a su suerte y su fuerza interior. Confiaba que todo saldría bien y no debía temer a nada ni a nadie. Ella después de todo era Videl Satán. El resto debía temerle a ella.

Llevaban cuatro meses en la nave cuando cumplió los dieciocho años. No se lo dijo a nadie e intentó que fuese un día normal. Su amiga Erasa y su padre se encontraban a kilómetros de ella, las únicas personas con las que soportaría pasar festejando su día. Trató de alejar los pensamientos tristes y se concentró en su entrenamiento. Almorzó con sus compañeras y cuando se disponía a volver a entrenar, Bardock la llamó.

\- Videl Satán, acompáñame a la sala de control – le dijo con fuerza, mirándola intensamente, con una mirada que Videl sabía que indicaba el hecho de que el saiyan tenía un secreto.

La muchacha lo siguió y vio una mesa circular donde podía verse un mapa tridimensional del Universo, quedando completamente maravillada. Nunca ni en sus más aventureros sueños había visto algo así. Era inmenso, con infinitos mundos, infinitos habitantes. Y secretamente deseó algún día poder conocer alguno de ellos.

\- Puedes decirle a la mujer de pelo azul que no será violada por ningún saiyajin – habló mirando con una especie de lástima el mismo mapa que Videl observaba – sólo necesitamos su vientre. Estarán resguardadas por soldados para que nada les ocurra. No te niego que muchos de mis hermanos guerreros preferirían la manera tradicional de concebir un hijo, pero el Rey Vegeta prohibió el apareamiento con sucios humanos.

\- ¿Nos dice sucios humanos pero nos necesita para procrear? – Respondió furiosa fijando su mirada en Bardock - ¿Qué clase de Rey necesita de esclavas para tener a sus hijos?

\- Uno que ha perdido todo excepto la vida – suspiró el saiyan – a Vegeta lo único que le queda es su vida, ya ni siquiera tiene poder, fidelidad o cordura, necesita probar a su pueblo que sigue salvándolos.

\- ¡Aun así ese no es motivo para traernos engañadas al espacio y ser el recipiente de sus bastardos! – gritó la muchacha.

\- Eres buena chica – indicó Bardock mirándola tan profundamente que Videl sintió miedo – es por esa fuerza interior que tienes que te elegí, o el destino en su caso. Tú, Videl Satán, estabas destinada a este viaje incluso antes de nacer, porque tú – continuó hablando mientras la señalaba con su dedo índice - me ayudarás a salvar a mi pueblo.

\- No cuente con ello – expresó Videl levantando su barbilla tratando de lucir orgullosa.

Bardock rió al ver la expresión de la muchacha antes de continuar su charla.

\- ¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar de Son Goku en la Tierra? – preguntó esta vez el hombre.

\- Fue campeón del torneo de Artes Marciales antes que mi padre – respondió echando sus coletas hacia atrás – pero desapareció hace más de diez años. No concurrió a defender su campeonato.

\- Perfecto – dijo el saiyan mientras se sentaba complacido – puedes retirarte a entrenar.

\- ¿Cómo un guerrero de otro planeta puede conocer a Son Goku? – curioseó la joven mientras se dirigía a la salida de la sala de control.

\- Porque Goku como lo conocen ustedes, era mi hijo Kakarotto – respondió con simpleza y una gran sonrisa – y una última cosa Videl Satán, feliz cumpleaños.

Videl no pudo volver a entrenar luego de la conversación con el hombre.

Debía ordenar las ideas en su cabeza. Primero, ya sabía el motivo que tenían los saiyan para necesitar mujeres, aunque no entendía porque debían ser de la tierra. Segundo, no tendría que intimar con estos hombres, pues al parecer harían el proceso de manera artificial. Tercero, los saiyajin ya habían estado antes en la Tierra. Por ello el rostro de Bardock se le hacía familiar, ella había visto fotos de Son Goku cuando él ganó el torneo de las Artes Marciales. Y por último, Bardock de alguna forma sabía que estaba de cumpleaños. Su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre.

* * *

Los siguientes meses fueron pasando aún más lentos para los viajeros despiertos. Poco a poco las muchachas fueron haciéndose más fuertes y Videl sentía que la niña mimada y consentida que era en la Tierra, gradualmente iba quedando atrás. No sólo entrenó su cuerpo, también su resistencia. Cuando quedaba un mes para aterrizar en el que sería su nuevo hogar, Lázuli se acercó a ella.

\- Oye tu niña – le gritó hastiada como era su tono habitual – hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

\- Dígame señora – respondió Videl con algo de desdén al ser llamada niña, sintiendo una pequeña venganza al decirle señora.

\- He notado que aunque entrenas muy duro, no eres capaz de manejar tu ki – habló la rubia de manera seria.

\- ¿Mi ki? – preguntó la más joven.

\- Sí – manifestó rodando los ojos – es tu energía interior. Si quieres sobrevivir a esos simios necesitas entrenarlo. Todas las noches ven aquí conmigo y te lo mostraré.

\- ¿Por qué lo harías? – Consultó la de cabello negro - ¿Y por qué ahora?

\- Porque he visto como te mira el sujeto ese y sé que trama algo.

Así fue como cada noche, en secreto, Lázuli, la misteriosa rubia de cortos cabellos y profundos ojos azules, enseñó a Videl como sentir el ki de los seres vivos, como emitir pequeñas descargas de energía y como desaparecer su propio poder. Se comprometió a enseñarle a volar una vez que estuviesen en el planeta Vegeta. Videl no podía considerla una amiga, pero agradeció enormemente su entrenamiento nocturno.

* * *

Finalmente, llegó el día de aterrizar.

Bardock les avisó que el aterrizaje sería duro y que la gravedad en su planeta era distinto que en la Tierra, aunque si entrenaron no les costaría acostumbrarse.

El Planeta Vegeta definitivamente no se parecía en nada a la Tierra. El clima era bastante cálido y a través de las ventanas, Videl no podía ver ningún área verde. Todo parecía desértico y seco. Todo era rojo. Era un planeta erosionado, sin vida más allá de la de los guerreros que lo habitaban. Le recordaba las imágenes que decían ser del planeta Marte de su sistema solar. Videl podía observar que existían áreas volcánicas que se veían desde la atmosfera. Cerca de la superficie, pudo ver edificios, blancos en su mayoría, que terminaban en punta, mientras que por otro lado existían bastantes ruinas, presumiblemente producto de alguna sangrienta batalla.

El aterrizaje fue complicado, y con cierto temor salió en compañía de sus compañeras de la nave. Caminaron por extraños pasillos, en lo que a ella le pareció un laberinto, pues todos los caminos eran iguales, sin nada que los distinguiese.

Finalmente llegaron a un gran salón donde varios hombres con cola imponentes como Bardock las miraban como si fuesen un banquete. Estaban a los lados de una alfombra que llevaba a un gran trono. Absolutamente todos los guerreros usaban armaduras como las de Bardock en sus cuerpos, con unas extrañas hombreras amarillas. Debajo de la armadura, una tela que parecía spandex los vestía. El atuendo lo completaban unas botas que a primera vista, resultaban incomodas.

Las miradas que recibió le hicieron sentir un fuerte temor por primera vez. Videl sabía que en su planeta podría haberse enfrentado a estos 30 hombres, pero desconocía aún las habilidades de los saiyajin.

\- ¡Bienvenidas Terrícolas! – un sujeto mucho más atemorizante que los otros habló desde el costado Trono – arrodíllense ante el Rey Vegeta, nuestro emperador.

Con miedo, sintiendo que un castigo podría venir si no obedecían, las mujeres se arrodillaron frente al hombre que Videl vio sentarse en el Sillón Real.

Era sorprendentemente musculoso, lo cual podía observarse aún con la armadura. Tenía el cabello de color castaño de una forma que desafiaba la gravedad, con una barba frondosa. Contrario a los otros saiyan, usaba una capa roja con un símbolo en su armadura. Videl podía sentir incluso un olor diferente, el olor de la superioridad que expelía este hombre.

\- Terrícolas – finalmente habló – antes de un pequeño banquete quiero que den un paso al frente quienes estuvieron entrenando durante su largo viaje.

Videl y sus compañeras cumplieron la orden, con miedo a represalias.

\- Perfecto – dijo el Rey – el resto serán conducidas al Ala sur del castillo, junto con el resto de esclavos, no me sirven hembras débiles. Tu Potar serás el encargado de llevarlas al lugar.

El hombre que había presentado al Rey caminó a su lado mientras iba a buscar a sus compañeras y respiró en su oído. Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron de miedo por dicha acción.

Miró hacía atrás y sintió pesar por el destino de las guerreras que enviaron a la esclavitud. Nadie les había dicho las condiciones, ella misma podría haberse transformado en una esclava y realizó una plegaría a Kamisama por la fortuna de ellas.

\- Majestad – escuchó Videl un gritó de un soldado que llegaba al salón dando grandes pasos – disculpe la demora – dijo haciendo una referencia – el entrenamiento de los cadetes demoró debido a la destrucción de los saibaman.

\- No te preocupes teniente – respondió alegremente el soberano – has llegado a tiempo para la recepción de tu abuelo y de las terrícolas.

El saiyajin llamado Gohan se giró para poder ver a su abuelo pero antes sus ojos se toparon con la mirada curiosa de una de las jóvenes recién llegadas.

Videl en su lugar vio como el joven se dio la vuelta y quedó sorprendida cuando su mirada cruzó con los ojos negros del muchacho.

 _Él es de la Tierra, él es como yo._

* * *

Hola! Aca Yuki con el primer capítulo de este fic. Se centró exclusivamente en las vivencias de Videl caminó a su nuevo destino. El siguiente tratará de Gohan. No sé cuándo suba ese capítulo, pero no será en 6 años.

Muchas gracias a la gente que le gustó el prólogo y a quienes dejan un review!


	3. Capítulo 2: La Vida de él

_**Petricor**_

 **Capítulo 2:** La vida de él

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenece (aunque quisiera). Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.

Editado el 04 de junio de 2018. Modificación de edad de protagonistas y errores ortográficos.

* * *

Cuando Gohan tenía cuatro años, una nave misteriosa cayó del cielo en las cercanías de la ciudad del Este.

Era la primera vez que supo de la existencia de vida en otros planetas.

* * *

Su padre había sido un gran luchador que había recorrido el mundo junto a los amigos que fue conociendo en sus viajes. Era sólo un niño cuando un accidente lo llevó a conocer a Bulma, una extrovertida muchacha de cabello azul, que se encontraba en la búsqueda de unos misterios artefactos denominados "Esferas del Dragón", que podían conceder un deseo a quien reuniera siete de ellas. Su padre, Son Goku, era propietario de la esfera de cuatro estrellas.

Una casualidad que cambió la vida del progenitor de Gohan. Recorrió el planeta haciendo amigos, enemigos y recolectando aventuras. Junto con esfuerzo y un corazón sincero, sus primeros rivales se fueron transformando en sus grandes amigos.

En las noches antes de dormir, a modo de cuento, Goku le contaba acerca del Maestro Roshi, su mentor, uno de los hombres más fuertes del mundo. También le contó de Krillin, un monje calvo que se transformó en un hermano para él y como su maestro los entrenaba. Le contó del bandido Yamcha, quien se había redimido de sus malos actos al enamorarse de Bulma y hacerse amigo de Goku. Supo por aquellos relatos de Ten Shin Han y Chaoz, con quienes su padre se enfrentó en un Torneo de las Artes Marciales.

Su madre también le contaba historias de lo que ella decía eran delincuentes rebeldes, como solía llamar a los amigos de su papá, especialmente del terrible Piccolo, hijo del Rey de los demonios y a quien Gohan temía cada vez que oía su nombre.

Gohan era un niño feliz. Soñaba con vivir para siempre en la tranquilidad del Monte Paoz, con formar una familia y ser un gran investigador. Si bien admiraba las aventuras de su padre, en ningún tiempo imaginó esa vida para él. Con su madre había aprendido a leer a temprana edad y adoraba estudiar. Nunca esperó que su vida cambiara tan drásticamente con la llegada de esa nave que cayó del cielo aquel inolvidable doce de octubre.

Su padre había querido que fuese a conocer a sus amigos, luego de años de suplicas a Chichi, su madre. El pequeño estaba emocionado por conocer a los héroes de las historias de su padre, de poder ver Kame House, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento, uno que lo había atormentado desde el despertar aquel día.

Todo iba bien hasta la caída de esa nave.

En Kame House su padre y sus amigos sintieron la llegada de tres poderosos ki.

De la nave emergió primero un sólo hombre, idéntico a su padre, quien fue a donde se encontraban y se presentó como Bardock, un guerrero de una extraña raza extraterrestre denominados Saiyajin, cuya carta de presentación una sonrisa déspota y una actitud petulante. Reconoció a Goku como su hijo abandonado, de verdadero nombre Kakarotto, revelando el real pasado del héroe antes de ser adoptado por su abuelo Gohan. La misión de Kakarotto era conquistar el planeta siendo un niño, pero al parecer un golpe en su cabeza le hizo olvidar el propósito real de su viaje.

Los saiyajin eran luchadores, una estirpe creada para la guerra y que por mucho tiempo estuvo sometida a la Tiranía del emperador Freezer, al que habían vencido en un arduo combate que dejó muchas bajas a su raza.

Bardock trató de convencer a su padre de unírsele junto a los otros saiyan del planeta Vegeta, con el objetivo de ser los amos de la Galaxia y llenar de orgullo a su raza. Al negarse Goku a dichos deseos, debido a su noble corazón, Bardock lo noqueó y se llevó al pequeño Gohan hasta su nave para intentar convencerlo.

Gohan no recuerda muy bien lo que pasó. A ratos recobraba el conocimiento y veía retazos de una batalla entre su padre y un hombre de aspecto verde que cree era Piccolo de acuerdo a los relatos que escuchaba, contra un gran hombre calvo y uno más pequeño de cabello puntiagudo, ambos con cola similar a la de un mono, como la que él mismo tenía. Recuerda haber visto a su padre muy herido y a un gran simio gigante luchando.

Bardock lo mantenía encerrado y no podía dejar de llorar. Se sentía desesperado, considerando que todo esto estaba ocurriendo porque no podía defenderse ni ayudar a su progenitor.

Ninguno de los hombres que se encontraba luchando imaginó lo que iba a ocurrir.

El pequeño e indefenso Gohan manifestó un aumento de su ki de manera sorpresiva y alarmante, liberándose del aislamiento y golpeando con su cabeza a su abuelo. No supo nada más después de eso al perder el conocimiento. Sin saberlo, Gohan había cambiado el curso de la batalla.

Cuando despertó, deseó la muerte. Bardock y él eran los únicos sobrevivientes. O al menos, eso fue lo que el saiyan señaló. Estaban en la nave de los saiyan y su abuelo le contó que, luego de una ardua ofensiva, el Príncipe Vegeta se había molestado y asesinado a Nappa, el hombre calvo. Su padre y el hombre verde habían luchado admirablemente, pero por desgracia no pudieron contra Vegeta, y los tres habían fallecido producto de la batalla. Sus heridas habían sido mortales.

Gohan lloró amargamente por su padre y por lo que imaginaba que sería su vida. Creía que sería un esclavo, o peor aún, que llegaría a morir. Se culpaba por ser débil. Bardock, astuto, notó los sentimientos del niño a sus pies y vio la oportunidad que esperaba.

\- Levántate hijo de Kakarotto – dijo el guerrero imponente frente al pequeño – si quieres algún día dejar de ser un débil y patético niño puedes entrenarte y aprovechar las habilidades que tu sangre saiyajin pueden darte. Veo que aún conservas la cola y no fue mutilada como la de tu padre. Puedo ver que serás un gran guerrero y algún día me derrotarás y podrás desagraviar las muertes sobre tus hombros.

El pequeño mestizo sabía que si quería sobrevivir y tener una oportunidad de venganza, debía aceptar la propuesta del guerrero.

\- Lo haré – respondió apretando sus puños – entrenaré y algún día vengaré la muerte de papá.

Bardock estaba complacido. Todo iba saliendo de acuerdo a sus visiones.

* * *

El viaje al planeta Vegeta duraba un año. Durante ese año su abuelo lo instaba a atacarlo, tratando de explotar nuevamente la ira que vio en la Tierra. Golpes, insultos y días sin comer fueron parte del entrenamiento.

Gohan terminaba exhausto, con el único deseo de dormir en las noches.

Bardock fue paciente con él, como no lo fue con ningún guerrero entrenado a su cargo. Le corregía su postura, le enseñó cómo defenderse de ataques imprevistos. Poco a poco, pese a los hechos acontecidos en la Tierra, Gohan fue respetando y queriendo a su abuelo. El hombre no era cruel con él y lo animaba a superarse.

Bardock también intentó que el niño empezase a sentir orgullo por su raza, por lo que dentro de ese año, le contó de sus batallas, de sus logros, de cómo se había superado a sí mismo y a su destino como guerrero de clase baja y había logrado ganar la confianza del Rey Vegeta para convertirse en su mano derecha. Había notado que a su nieto lo embriagaba una sed de conocimientos que sólo le recordaban a sí mismo, por lo que también le habló de las distintas culturas que había podido conocer gracias a sus viajes.

Sólo una vez mencionó sus visiones.

\- Es una maldición poder ver el futuro – le comentó – pues muchas veces no sé si ocurrirán porque trato de evitarlas o porque no lo hago, dejando que sucedan. El futuro no es fijo, cada acción puede desencadenar un futuro distinto.

* * *

Gohan aprendió acerca de las luchas de poder entre los propios Saiyans, una raza traicionera entre ellos mismos. Por discordias internas tuvieron que abandonar su mundo natal, destruido por la guerra civil y fueron encontrados por los Tsufur, unos alienígenas con inteligencia impresionante y gran tecnología, que los acogieron en su planeta Plant. A pesar de la inteligencia de los Tsufur, estos fueron traicionados por los saiyan, quienes iniciaron una rebelión cuyo líder fue el Rey Vegeta, gracias a su expertis en el campo de batalla. Al conquistar el planeta, lo llamó como él mismo en memoria de su hazaña. Sólo unos pocos Tsufur fueron dejados con vida, con la intención de esclavizarlos y beneficiarse de su inteligencia y tecnología.

Sin embargo, los saiyans eran primitivos, lo que resultó en su sometimiento ante uno de los demonios del frío, bajo un supuesto contrato de negocios en que vendían sus servicios conquistando planetas.

Bardock contó que en una gran batalla su pueblo fue liberado, pero el costó fue muy grande. Muchas vidas se perdieron y ahora se encontraban al borde de la extinción. Entre esas vidas, estaba la de su compañera Gine, madre de sus hijos.

\- Mi actual propósito en la vida es salvar a mi raza – dijo con pesar.

* * *

Fue un año extenuante.

Los siguientes meses fueron pasando aún más lentos para los viajeros. Paulatinamente Gohan fue haciéndose más fuerte y él sentía que ya no era el niño mimado y consentido que su madre había criado en la Tierra. No sólo entrenó su cuerpo, también su resistencia. Sabía que aun era débil para derrotar a un guerrero saiyan e incluso un saibaman, pero no se rendiría. Algún día sería lo suficientemente fuerte y regresaría a su hogar en las montañas.

* * *

La llegada al Planeta Vegeta no fue lo que esperaba. Era un lugar inhóspito, carcomido por la guerra. La sala del trono era lúgubre y el Rey se mostraba enfurecido. Las miradas de los demás saiyans, llenas de odio, se centraban en él.

\- ¡Bardock! – Gritó el monarca - ¿Dónde está mi hijo, el Príncipe heredero? – preguntó cruzando la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda sentado en su trono.

\- Mi señor – respondió el abuelo de Gohan – lamento informar que nuestro Príncipe fue asesinado en la batalla contra mi hijo Kakarotto, ambos fallecieron producto de la lucha.

El Rey estaba furioso, incluso Gohan podía percibir su ira.

\- Llevaste a mi hijo a su muerte – gruñó el hombre en el trono.

\- La muerte de nuestro honorable Príncipe es lamentable – contestó Bardock – él era mi mayor discípulo y su fallecimiento me genera pesar, lo quería como un hijo, pero se cumplió el propósito de nuestro viaje. He traído conmigo al hijo de Kakarotto, cuyo poder salvará nuestra raza, mi Señor.

\- Bardock – masculló furioso el Rey – has hecho que mi hijo, mi primogénito, mi orgullo, muriese por un mocoso de baja categoría con tu sangre ¡Jamás podría equipararse a los poderes de mi heredero! – Gritó con fuerza poniéndose de pie - ¡Guardias! Llévense al mocoso de mi vista y elimínenlo. En cuanto a ti Bardock, yo mismo castigaré tu crimen contra nuestra raza.

Gohan sintió verdadero terror. Sabía desde el momento en que llegó que podría ser asesinado, pero nunca imaginó que la muerte llegaría tan pronto. Mirando al piso apretó fuertemente sus puños, sintiendo la rabia correr por su cuerpo. Su padre había muerto por él y no permitiría que su fallecimiento fuese en vano. Cuando un saiyan se acercó para llevarlo de allí, una gran fuerza lo llenó y Gohan expulsó toda su energía para protegerse.

La gran explosión de su ki logró que el saiyan saliese volando en dirección opuesta y que el resto de guerreros tuviesen que cubrirse para no resultar heridos.

Estaban sorprendidos.

Bardock lucía orgulloso.

El Rey Vegeta en cambio, lucía complacido.

\- El mestizo de tu hijo vivirá – sentenció el Rey – será tu responsabilidad Bardock transformarlo en un verdadero saiyajin.

* * *

Por tres arduos meses, Bardock lo entrenó para que pudiese expulsar su energía a través de ataques. Le enseñó como volar y como ocultar su energía.

Por tres arduos meses, Gohan sufrió un entrenamiento de verdad. Despertando cuando el sol aparecía y solo descansando entrada la noche.

Por tres arduos meses, Gohan lloró todas las noches recordando a su madre, el cariño que ella le daba, la comida deliciosa que cocinaba. Recordó a su abuelo Ox Satán, siempre presente en su vida y cuidados. Esos recuerdos le daban la fuerza para seguir adelante.

Un día Bardock le informó que tendría su primera misión en un planeta de baja categoría. Gohan no estaba feliz con las órdenes y no quería cumplirlas, pero su abuelo le gritó que si no cumplía, el Rey Vegeta lo mataría y sería capaz de ir personalmente a la Tierra a destruirla. El pequeño entendió que debía obedecer, pues no sólo su vida dependía de ello, también la de su familia y amigos en su planeta natal.

* * *

Un año estuvo abandonado en el Planeta Perjel. Los primeros meses tuvo que asesinar animales para poder alimentarse y sobrevivir, vistiendo sus pelajes y culpando su suerte. Se escondía en cuevas para no ser descubierto. Cuando la lluvia llegaba, utilizaba su energía para prender una fogata y subsistir. Odiaba los días de lluvia, pues sentía que le recordaban lo miserable que era en esta vida.

\- Madre – recordaba – tú me cuidaste todo este tiempo, ahora yo cuidaré de ti siendo fuerte y no arriesgaré tu vida.

Con los meses, los habitantes diminutos del planeta comenzaron a sentir miedo del niño escondido en las cuevas y fueron dejándole ofrendas. Pronto Gohan entendió que gracias a ese cuidado ellos podrían someter su planeta sin tener que luchar y así fue.

Bardock estaba orgulloso de su nieto. Había utilizado sus habilidades saiyan para sobrevivir y su inteligencia para dominar un planeta cuyos habitantes con vida serían valiosos esclavos para los saiyan. Empero, su siguiente misión no fue igual. En el Planeta Kistre fue rápidamente derrotado por los lugareños, golpeado y maltratado, por lo que tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para subsistir. Gohan mató y masacró a la población en defensa propia al transformarse en Ozaru, un mono gigante sin autocontrol pero con una fuerza extraordinaria.

* * *

El Rey Vegeta estaba impresionado. A los ocho años Gohan se había transformado en uno de sus mejores soldados. Cada misión a la que Gohan asistía, era una misión exitosa. Pero Bardock no opinaba lo mismo. Habiendo cuidado y observado a su nieto, descubrió que el poder que provenía de su interior se basaba en sus emociones humanas, no en sus habilidades de saiyajin. Un soldado sin sentimientos que sólo se dedicaba a conquistar no estaba en sus planes, así que decidió recolectar libros para que el joven leyera y no estuviese centrado sólo en batallar. En cada lugar que Bardock visitaba, buscaba un libro nuevo que darle a Gohan, el cual se mostraba agradecido y complacido con su abuelo. El humano dentro del joven debía ser alimentado, no con comida, también con conocimientos y sabiduría. Si no conocía el idioma en que fue escrito, lo investigaba y aprendía. Pronto, sus habilidades lingüísticas también fueron valoradas por su Rey.

A los diez años, Gohan era capaz de conquistar planetas sin la ayuda de un escuadrón. Toda la Galaxia del sur temblaba cuando escuchaban su nombre. Tenía fama de ser compasivo, un saiyajin con corazón, pero siempre cumplía sus misiones, asesinando cuando era necesario.

Cuando Gohan tenía once años, Bardock lo acompañó en la conquista de un planeta de mayor dificultad, de guerreros poderosos, que les dieron la satisfacción de disfrutar de un gran combate. Sus transformaciones en Ozaru no fueron suficientes. Cuando la desesperación y el enojo inundaron a Gohan, su destino cambió, al tomar la apariencia de una leyenda conocida entre los saiyan como "La leyenda del Súper Saiyajin", logrando vencer en minutos a los adversarios que por meses les dieron la batalla.

El Rey Vegeta se deleitaba con las victorias del mestizo y las noticias de su transformación. Lo ascendió a Teniente de su ejército al cumplir los quince años. Era su soldado más fuerte, sabiendo que incluso era más poderoso que él mismo. Por ello debía ser cuidadoso y tenerlo de su lado.

No podía permitir que el nuevo saiyan legendario fuese en contra de su propia raza.

* * *

Con todo, algo seguía atormentando al Rey. Muy pocos saiyajin se encontraban con vida y su raza desaparecía. Con la muerte de su hijo mayor y el destierro del menor, no tenía un heredero que ocupase el trono en su fallecimiento y aunque el mestizo de Kakarotto era un gran soldado, no dejaría que él fuese Rey de su pueblo. Debía ser alguien con su propia sangre y herencia.

Bardock vio un día a su monarca atormentado y decidió que era el momento de intervenir con su plan.

\- Mi señor – dijo Bardock a su rey – lo noto atormentado y me preguntaba si podía ayudarlo con mi don.

\- ¿Siempre sabes todo o no Bardock? – preguntó de manera irónica el Monarca.

\- Usted sabe mi rey que mis visiones ayudan bastante en ello – respondió el guerrero.

\- Entonces sabes que nuestra raza va a desaparecer. No hay suficientes hembras para ser compañeras y reproducirnos. Las batallas han mermado nuestra población – indicó el Rey Vegeta tocando su frente con su pulgar e índice derecho, intentando calmar un dolor de cabeza.

\- Pues yo conozco como podemos salvar a nuestra raza.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó interesado el soberano saiyan.

\- Mi nieto Gohan, el hijo de Kakarotto es un mestizo, mitad saiyan, mitad terrícola y a su corta edad ha sido uno de sus mejores combatientes, pudiendo incluso transformarse en Súper Saiyan.

\- ¿Cuál es tu punto Bardock? – preguntó gruñendo el Rey.

\- Las terrícolas pueden servirnos para seguir procreando y salvarnos – respondió levantando su rostro orgulloso – podemos traer terrícolas que tengan una nueva generación de saiyans fuertes y orgullosos.

El rey estaba sorprendido. Le disgustaba profundamente la idea de mezclar su raza, pura y orgullosa, con los débiles terrícolas, pero Bardock tenía razón y su nieto era la prueba de ello. Ese muchacho era un saiyan prodigio, un hombre hecho para las batallas y conquistas. Si debía ensuciar su raza para continuar con vida, tendría que hacerlo.

El encargado de la misión sería Bardock, debido a su diplomacia podría interactuar con los hombres de la Tierra sin levantar sospechas. Bardock sería el encargado de buscar a mujeres que pudiesen gestar guerreros poderosos. El Rey creía que otro de sus saiyans podría terminar violando a las mujeres y no iba a permitir que ninguno deshonrase así su raza. Suficiente tenían con mezclar sus genes con débiles mujeres, por lo que prohibió el apareamiento físico con las hembras terrestres.

Gohan quería ir a la Tierra, ver su planeta natal, pero le fue prohibido porque podría comprometer el éxito de la tarea. En cambio, se le mandó al Planeta Otrid a parar una rebelión. A su regreso, para mantenerlo ocupado, se le encomendó entrenar a los saiyans más pequeños de la comunidad al otro lado del mundo, en las ruinas de la antigua civilización Tsufur.

* * *

Un día, en vísperas de su vigésimo cumpleaños, escuchó las novedades del regreso de su abuelo. Se apresuró en ir a Palacio pero uno de sus alumnos resultó gravemente herido por un Saibaman que debió ser eliminado. Necesitaba ver a su abuelo, escucharlo hablar de su planeta, saber si había visto a su madre o a su abuelo Ox. Sabía que era imposible que lo hiciese, pero aún así quería conocer noticias de su mundo.

Ingresó al Salón Real cuando un guerrero de clase baja sacaba a un gran grupo de mujeres y vio de reojo a su abuelo delante de otras terrícolas.

\- Majestad – habló haciendo una referencia a su Rey – disculpe la demora, el entrenamiento de los cadetes demoró debido a la destrucción de los saibaman.

\- No te preocupes teniente – le indicó su rey de manera alegre – has llegado a tiempo para la recepción de tu abuelo y las terrícolas.

Gohan se giró con la intención de saludar a su abuelo, pero antes sus ojos se toparon con la mirada curiosa de una de las jóvenes recién llegadas. La mirada azul de la mujer lo sorprendió y provocó un ligero sonrojo, imperceptible para el resto.

" _Ella es de la Tierra, ella es como yo"._

* * *

Hola! Aquí Yuki reportándose! subí pronto este capítulo porque tendré menos tiempo libre y quise aprovechar ahora que puedo hacerlo.

La estructura de este capítulo fue hecho como reflejo del anterior, mostrando el mismo estilo de escritura y algunos párrafos similares. A partir del siguiente habrá cambio.

El punto de diferencia con la serie original es definitivamente Bardock y como ha manejado los acontecimientos para cumplir con su propósito. Por ello los cambios con la saga saiyan de la serie. Bardock sabía que si Raditz iba a la tierra moriría, sabía que ocurriría con Nappa y Vegeta y decidió cambió los acontecimientos. No es un universo con una línea de tiempo fija e invariable, por ello cambiar un hecho produce un futuro totalmente diferente.

Espero que les haya gustado!

Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior.


	4. Capítulo 3: El invernadero de la abuela

_**Petricor**_

 **Capítulo 3:** El invernadero de la abuela

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenece (aunque quisiera). Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.

 _Editado 04 de junio de 2018_. Se corrigió errores de ortografía y redacción. Modifiqué algunos diálogos de la escena del invernadero.

* * *

El Rey Vegeta se encontraba regocijado por el resultado de la misión de Bardock. Cinco hembras terrestres darían inicio a una nueva era de su raza saiyajin. Una nueva era de conquistas y orgullo, una **era de supremacía saiyan**.

La pérdida de su primogénito había mermado al Monarca. La esperanza dilapidada de ver a su estirpe seguir gobernando a su raza lo había vuelto un ser despreciable, encerrado en su trono, temiendo que salir pudiese acabar con su vida y su legado. Seguía entrenando para ser más fuerte, pero no salía en misiones interplanetarias de conquista, ni siquiera diplomáticas. Perder al príncipe Vegeta había sido su ruina.

Miró a las hembras recién llegadas que se quedaron en la sala del trono, se veían jóvenes y con capacidad de procrear. No podía ver una capacidad de luchar como las matronas de su raza, pero esperaba que sobreviviesen a varias gestaciones hasta que llegase el nuevo grupo en cinco años. Tenían abundantes pechos y amplias caderas, las que parecían resistentes para dar a luz a un saiyan. Sacaba cálculos en que si cada una daba un nuevo saiyajin cada año, en cinco años serían veinticinco nuevos súper guerreros a su disposición. Gohan ya había probado la valía de los mestizos teniendo un padre de clase baja, por lo que no dudaba que los nuevos híbridos serían una valiosa adquisición.

El mestizo los había salvado como raza. Era un luchador tenaz y temido en batalla. Resaltaba no solo por su fuerza, también por su inteligencia. No le había costado ascender en el ejército y su subida a Súper Saiyajin logró que planetas enteros se rindiesen sin necesidad de luchar. El muchacho era una leyenda, mucho mayor a la que él mismo fue. El Rey Vegeta secretamente le temía. Si bien sabía que no tenía aspiración al trono, conocía muy bien a sus hombres, leales al poder, no al monarca. Asimismo fue como él se transformó en Rey. Si no fuese por Bardock y sus visiones, donde no había visto al medio saiyan reinando, hubiese temido una traición de su parte.

Sin embargo, hoy no era un día de preocupaciones. Hoy era un día de celebración. Por ello, el Rey ordenó un gran banquete para ovacionar la nueva gran era que iniciaba. ´

\- Gohan – ordenó el Rey – lleva a las terrícolas al comedor menor para que ellas también puedan alimentarse, no queremos que estén débiles y no puedan quedar preñadas.

\- Si mi Rey – respondió el joven de cabello negro, realizando una pequeña reverencia.

El saiyan adolescente dio media vuelta y miro a las cinco hembras en silencio, esperando su cooperación luego de escuchar las palabras de su gobernante antes de salir del salón del trono. Ellas, aún asustadas, se dejaron guiar por aquel hombre alto y cabello negro que evitaba mirarlas, mostrando cierta incomodidad a su presencia.

\- Aquí podrán alimentarse mientras se encuentren en palacio – indicó Gohan con disgusto mostrando una pequeña puerta que daba a una habitación con varias mesas –cuando terminen, alguien vendrá a buscarlas para guiarlas a sus aposentos.

No dijo nada más, guardo silencio en cuanto terminó lo que debía decir y tomó una bocanada de aire.

Algo no estaba bien para él.

Un extraño olor lo estaba asfixiando y sentía la necesidad imperiosa de salir de aquel lugar, de pedirle a otro guerrero que se encargue de las mujeres. El aire comenzaba a faltar mientras las hembras hacían ingreso a aquel salón. Una por una, temerosas, entraron al lugar donde podrían alimentarse de manera contundente desde que inicio su viaje. La última fue la terrícola de grandes ojos azules que cruzó su mirada con la de él en la sala de trono y frunció su nariz cuando ella se pasó a su lado. Rotundamente el chocante aroma provenía de ella. Ella no parecía asustada por su presencia y no se sentía incomoda como se sentía él. Lo miró con la frente en alto mientras caminaba al comedor. Una vez que ella ingresó, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella unos segundos mientras sentía que el aire sin ese extraño olor inundaba sus pulmones. Se levantó y huyó desconcertado del lugar a ver su abuelo y a su Rey.

* * *

Videl y sus compañeras quedaron impactadas con la cantidad de comida que unos pequeños hombrecitos azules, al parecer mayordomos o esclavos posiblemente, comenzaron a servir en la mesa que les correspondía a ellas. Los hombrecillos hablaban en un lenguaje extraño, por lo que no pudieron entablar conversación con ellas. La comida, a pesar de ser bastante diferente a la de la Tierra, era deliciosa y luego de un año de batidos extraños, les pareció que tenía el sabor de la ambrosia celestial.

Las mujeres estaban asustadas, ninguna de ellas esperaba que el grupo se dividiese y sólo unas pocas quedasen unidas. Los primeros minutos fueron de completo silencio mientras degustaban tan exquisitos alimentos. Fue Lázuli quien rompió el silencio.

\- Muy bien, no se ustedes, pero yo empezaré a planear como escapar. Estos monos no nos vendaron los ojos, así que sé donde se encuentra el hangar con naves interplanetarias donde aterrizamos – indicó ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeras – no concibo permanecer mucho tiempo en este asqueroso planeta.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con tu idea – señaló Violet – y pretendo ayudarte en lo que necesites.

\- Muchachas, esperen un segundo – interrumpió Lunch de pelo azul – yo tampoco deseo permanecer en este lugar, pero no me parece seguro escapar aún.

\- Lunch tiene razón – respondió Videl – antes de planear un escape, debemos analizar muy bien cómo hacerlo. Claramente ellos nos superan en fuerza, así que antes de intentar huir deberíamos esperar y analizar nuestro entorno, ver sus rutinas y una vez que estemos seguras, rescataremos al resto y huiremos todas.

\- ¡No pienso esperar a esas debiluchas! – Gritó Violet – sólo nos van a retrasar en nuestro escape.

\- ¡Son nuestras compañeras también y fueron secuestradas como nosotras! – Reprendió Videl con fuerza – no podemos dejarlas aquí.

\- ¡Silencio! – Esta vez fue Mai quien habló – seamos cautas, no sabemos si nos están escuchando en este momento, por lo que debemos esperar antes de tomar una decisión así. Debemos enfocarnos primero en sobrevivir y luego en escapar. ¿Estamos claras? – preguntó finalmente mirando fijamente a las mujeres que la acompañaban.

\- Si – fue la respuesta al unísono de ellas.

Videl resopló, sentía no podía confiar en Coronel Violet. Sus instintos pocas veces fallaban y sabía que en la primera oportunidad, Violet sería capaz de traicionarla a ella y al resto de su equipo. Sólo se le ocurría una solución al problema y era entrenar. Si ella lograba ser más fuerte que esos monstruos podría vencerlos y huir con sus congéneres. Esa era la solución más factible. Después de todo, podría hacerlo, ella era la hija de Míster Satán, aún cuando a veces lo renegase. Ella estaría atenta a los caminos del castillo y los turnos de los soldados buscando grietas y lograría huir. Si, ella lo lograría.

* * *

Gohan ingresó al salón de fiestas del Castillo y se encontró con una gran celebración. Su Rey ya se encontraba borracho como de costumbre y su abuelo Bardock sonreía mientras sus compañeros saiyajin alababan sus logros. Su abuelo era un héroe para estos soldados. Los había salvado del tirano demonio del frio y había ayudado a reconstruir en gran parte la destrucción provocada por las grandes guerras enfrentadas. Soñaba con ser un guerrero respetable como su abuelo.

\- Soldado Gohan – llamó su rey – acércate a celebrar.

Gohan asintió al monarca y caminó hacía su rey. Se encontraba con el rostro colorado producto del alcohol y con el aroma característico del mismo, mientras hablaba a los soldados de antiguas batallas en las que había luchado llevando en alto el honor y orgullo de su raza. De aquel guerrero esplendido ya no quedaba mucho, por lo menos a ojos de Gohan, era un rey desesperado y decrepito, pero aún así debía de ser respetado. Gohan tomó una copa del licor y bebió con cuidado, saboreando el amargo brebaje mientras veía expectante como el soberano intentaba ponerse de pie tambaleándose.

 _Patético._

\- Gohan – habló con dificultad el señor de los saiyajin – ven a arrodillarte en frente mío, quiero hacer un anuncio.

\- Si mi Rey – respondió Gohan haciendo lo indicado fijando su vista en el suelo, pues tenía un mal presentimiento respecto de lo que el rey Vegeta anunciaría.

\- Estimados saiyans presentes – bramó el soberano – hoy es un día importante para nuestra raza, hoy empezaremos una nueva era en que nuestro pueblo renacerá y volverá a su antigua gloria. Hace años nuestro heroico Bardock trajo consigo a su mestizo nieto que demostró ser uno de nuestros mejores soldados – indicó mirando a Gohan-, por ello, hemos buscado terrícolas en edad reproductiva para que sean los vientres de nuestros nuevos guerreros y así recuperar nuestra merecida gloria.

Gohan sólo podía mirar con hastío a su señor mientras veía a su abuelo acercarse lentamente.

-Gohan – continuó Vegeta padre– hoy te nombro parte de mi guardia personal, por ende, siéntete honrado de servir a tu Rey personalmente.

\- Un honor mi Rey – respondió Gohan bajando su rostro en señal de respeto.

\- Mis queridos hermanos – siguió con su discurso el monarca de manera más severa – debo dejar en claro lo siguiente, una orden de su salvador, de su Rey, está estrictamente prohibido aparearse con las humanas, sean las esclavas o las hembras para reproducción – tomó un poco de vino previó a continuar – si alguno de ustedes osa a tocar a alguna de las terrícolas, será castigado personalmente por mí. Las humanas no son nuestras iguales, son una raza inferior que nos servirá para nuestros propósitos, por lo que queda rotundamente excluido el aparearse y copular con ellas, así como tomarlas de compañeras. Dicho lo anterior, espero su obediencia, so pena de muerte. Ahora, pueden continuar con la fiesta.

Ante el término de las palabras del monarca, Gohan se acercó a su abuelo. Una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro, un gesto poco común para el gran Bardock, cuyas visiones lo mantenían atormentado. Se acercó a su nieto y le dio un gran abrazo.

\- Gohan – Habló su abuelo – estoy contento por este ascenso que te ha dado nuestro Rey, debes estar muy honrado.

\- Para nada – indicó el muchacho molesto – me ha sacado del campo de batalla siendo que nuestro mayor orgullo es demostrar nuestra valía como guerreros, y me ha encerrado en el palacio, eso no me parece digno para alguien con mi experiencia militar.

\- Claramente eres un gran soldado – reprendió Bardock – por ello el Rey te necesita cerca, estamos bastante disminuidos y otros pueden venir a atacarnos aquí y se necesitan a los mejores hombres protegiendo el futuro de nuestra raza.

\- Quizás tengas razón abuelo – contestó Gohan – pero aún así no me gusta.

\- Gohan, eres lo único que me queda de tu padre y créeme cuando digo esto – habló con seriedad el saiyan de sangre pura – tu futuro es estar aquí en el planeta Vegeta y salvarnos, lo he visto.

\- Me alegra que nuestro consejero vea como mejora nuestro futuro en sus visiones – la voz del Soberano interrumpió la conversación entre el anciano saiyan y su nieto – lo que confirma mis deseos. Gohan – continuó rey Vegeta – necesito que estés en palacio y que protejas a las mujeres, no queremos que guerreros de clase baja copulen con ellas a la fuerza y queden impregnadas de escoria.

\- Con todo respeto su majestad – exteriorizó el muchacho mestizo – no soy un niñero, para ello tenemos algunos nameks.

\- Unos nameks no detendrán a saiyans lujuriosos – reprendió el Rey – en cambio en ti confío para evitar tal ofensa a nuestra raza.

\- Como ordene mi señor, ahora con su permiso, prefiero ir a descansar - indicó Gohan haciendo una reverencia y retirándose del salón.

* * *

Gohan estaba molesto. Se sentía humillado por el Rey Vegeta. Desde que llegó a aquel desértico planeta había demostrado su valía como saiyajin, había luchado contra los mejores y los había vencido, había conquistado planetas y elevado en alto el nombre de su raza y catapultado la reputación de los guerreros al alcanzar el estado de saiyan legendario al transformarse. Cuidar a unas mujeres débiles de la tierra era una ofensa a sus logros y su orgullo. Era desaprovechar sus dones.

Durante todos estos años existió la amenaza de una invasión y nunca se le había solicitado a un guerrero de su nivel permanecer en el planeta y menos para cuidar a seres inferiores. Los namek habían sido quienes cuidaban a los débiles, bebés y los soldados heridos, nunca otro soldado. Nunca alguien de su categoría, capaz de derrotar incluso a su monarca en minutos. Su Rey debía de temer a su fuerza para degradarlo así, debía de tener miedo de su reputación y buscaba aminorarlo, mermar su espíritu. Esa era la única explicación que Gohan podía darse. Después de todo, buscaba reemplazar lo que significó una aberración como él con estos nuevos híbridos.

Bardock le había explicado que sus padres en la tierra estaban unidos de manera similar que la unión entre saiyans, por lo que su mera existencia iba contra las leyes del reino. De no ser por su potencial para la guerra, el Rey lo hubiese asesinado. Un saiyan podía yacer con otra raza de manera biológica, siempre y cuando no fuesen compañeros. Dicho vínculo era sagrado, su padre lo había roto y Son Gohan era producto de aquella ofensa racial.

* * *

\- Bardock – habló el soberano - ¿Va todo de acuerdo al plan? – preguntó.

\- Si mi señor – respondió el profeta – si logramos impedir que un saiyan copule con una de las terrícolas, nuevos guerreros nacerán gracias a la ciencia de los débiles Tsufur – tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar – pero si alguno de nosotros yace con una de ellas, el futuro que he visto me muestra que su muerte se acerca.

\- Muy bien, la mejor decisión fue proponerme a tu nieto para esta tarea, el placer carnal no está en sus instintos primarios.

\- Mi rey – susurró ahora Bardock – se debe poner atención a la mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, en mis visiones con usted muerto ella estaba marcada por uno de nosotros en su cuello.

\- Eso sería un sacrilegio – comentó irritado el Rey – debemos de matarla.

\- No mi señor – continuó el guerrero – en las visiones en que no es marcada, ella es la madre de uno de los más grandes y poderosos saiyans de nuestra historia, ella es la madre de su futuro heredero mi Rey, una saiyan fuerte de cabello y ojos negros que nos llevará a la gloria y vencerá a todos nuestros enemigos.

\- Entonces le pediré a tu hibrido que la vigile sobre las demás hembras.

\- Es una buena idea mi señor – asintió Bardock – ahora con su permiso, he tenido un viaje bastante largo y debo descansar para estar listo para mi próxima misión.

\- Permiso concedido.

Bardock hizo una reverencia y salió del gran salón para dirigirse a su residencia al otro lado de la ciudad, mirando con cuidado hacía el invernadero de palacio al cual se dirigía su descendencia. Ahora iniciaría. Todo iba de acuerdo a sus visiones. Sólo debía seguir manipulando a su monarca.

" _Rey iluso"_ pensó.

* * *

Gohan nunca había sido igual al resto de los saiyajin. Culpaba a su herencia terrestre que lo había manchado y transformado en un hombre diferente al resto. Luchó toda su vida para demostrar que sus genes guerreros eran más poderosos, pero aún así, una extraña dualidad en su interior lo hacía gozar de nutrirse de conocimientos y cultivar pasatiempos distintos de la guerra.

Sus botines de victoria se reducían a libros en variados idiomas dependiendo del planeta conquistado y con los años, había querido mantener el pequeño invernadero que su abuela Gine mantenía en palacio antes de morir, por lo que comenzó a recolectar vegetación con la esperanza que sobreviviese a su desértico planeta. Podía decir orgulloso que ese invernadero había revivido gracias a él, aunque a ningún otro saiyan le interesase. Lo único bueno de mantenerse arraigado en Vegetasei era poder estar más tiempo en ese reducido lugar.

Un interés científico lo albergaba a poder encontrar alguna mata de arbusto o vegetación que pudiese sobrevivir lo suficiente en su invernadero para luego trasplantarla a la superficie de su mundo y poder mejorar el ecosistema del lugar, alargando la vida del planeta y así mejorar la calidad de vida de sus camaradas. Lamentablemente, a su Rey no le había importado en lo más mínimo su idea.

El muchacho abrió la puerta con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruidos que alertasen al resto de los guardias que se encontraba en aquel lugar en vez de en la celebración, pues necesitaba unos momentos de tranquilidad. Suspiró pesadamente al cerrar la puerta esperando encontrar la paz, pero en cambio sintió el extraño olor de la humana impregnando el lugar a pesar de no sentir ninguna presencia.

En silencio comenzó a buscar su _presa_ , de manera que ella no pudiese huir y así regresarla con el resto de las terrícolas. Era peligroso que estuviese sola y su Rey lo castigaría a él por este error. Ahora era su tarea ser el niñero. El lugar era pequeño pero lleno de vegetación, por lo que la vista no debía ser el sentido que lo guiase a ella. Debía usar su olfato para seguir el molesto olor que de ella provenía. Tomó una bocanada de aire y luego de dar unos respiros, comenzó a olfatear en dirección a donde sentía que provenía el olor.

Cuando por fin la vio, ella estaba susurrando unas palabras a la flor favorita de su abuela, con dedicación, tomándola con atención y anhelo. Vestía un largo camisón, posiblemente entregado por alguna criada de raza glod para dormir. Podía _oler_ sus curvas bajo la ropa. Podía sentir como era la mujer bajo la prenda.

 _Quiso arrebatársela_.

Ese fue su primer pensamiento.

 _Hambre._

 _Calor._

 _Lujuria._

El joven no había sentido jamás por una hembra algo similar. La observó en silencio una vez más para retener esa imagen en su memoria antes de interrumpirla.

 _Esto no está bien._

\- Sé que estás aquí mujer – Bramó el saiyan – esconderse no es opción si quieres vivir.

La mujer se acercó con fiereza, como si no temiese del guerrero que la había amenazado segundos antes.

\- No te temo asesino – le respondió la mujer con sus hechizantes ojos azules ardiendo con fuerza y su frente en alto – no temó perder algo que ya no tengo.

\- Pues deberías – reprendió Gohan – no sólo la vida te puede ser arrebatada.

\- ¿Me violarás? - preguntó - Pues me defenderé – volvió a responder con orgullo la muchacha sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al saiyan – pelearé hasta el final, patearé, golpearé a mis enemigos. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? – preguntó de manera intrépida.

\- No soy tu enemigo mujer – contestó sorprendido el híbrido – de hecho seré su niñero, por lo que te ordeno que vengas conmigo donde el resto de hembras. No estás sola en este lugar, tienes compañeras a tu lado y debiesen cuidarse entre ustedes.

\- ¿Y qué sabe un asesino de cuidar al resto? – dijo Videl con veneno en sus palabras, buscando humillar al joven.

\- Sé que debo cuidar a mis compañeros, pues ellos cuidan mi espalda como yo cuido la de ellos – reveló el joven de cabello negro – somos un equipo y si uno muere, todos lo hacemos.

\- Muy bien saiyan – respondió Videl resignada – me devolveré a mi cárcel – continuó diciendo mientras caminaba a la salida del lugar.

\- No eres una esclava, eres una de las salvadoras de nuestra raza, tu vientre será la cuna de grandes guerreros.

\- No me interesa – reprendió Videl – yo vine a este lugar a mejorar mi habilidad de pelea, no a ser la puta de alienígenas psicóticos obsesionados con "su raza" – concluyó realizando comillas con sus dedos, gesto no entendido por el saiyan.

\- Cuando estás al borde de la extinción se debe recurrir a medidas desesperadas como las que ha decidido mi Rey – informó el joven de manera solemne -, ya ha sido probado que la cruza de humanos y saiyajin ha sido exitosa, por lo que se espera que las nuevas camadas lo sean igualmente.

\- ¡Camadas! Hablas de manera enferma asesino – emprendió nuevamente la chica las ofensas - ¿Violaron mujeres la primera vez que tuvieron sus engendros? ¿O también las raptaron como a mí? – preguntó con desprecio.

\- ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mis padres mujer! – rugió Gohan con enojo, apretando sus manos – ellos estaban enamorados y eran felices cuando… - no quiso concluir la frase al ver la cara de asombro de la terrícola, era suficiente, ya había dicho de más – en fin, esa charla ha terminado, ahora te llevaré a tu habitación y no saldrás hasta que sea necesario. No me interesa como llegaste aquí, pero tienes prohibido volver.

\- Y dijiste que no era prisionera – susurró la joven.

Gohan sólo la miró con hastío. La mujer lo desesperaba. Había olvidado la pasión que le despertó al encontrarla en el invernadero. Por su parte, Videl aún se encontraba molesta, pero se dio cuenta que había cometido un error respecto del saiyan que la acompañaba.

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar. Un silencio incomodo los acompañó hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta de color caoba, diferente de las demás, donde se mantenían las mujeres seleccionadas. Videl se acercó a girar la manilla, pero decidió aventurarse previo a ello.

\- Si vas a estar vigilándonos me gustaría saber quien eres, mi nombre es Videl – se presentó- ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

\- Gohan – respondió levantando su mentón con orgullo, pero sin animo de entablar una conversación nuevamente con la humana.

\- Nos veremos Gohan – concluyó dándole la espalda y abriendo la puerta.

* * *

La mujer entró a la habitación sintiendo que se ahogaba, faltándole la respiración. Había sido peligroso aventurarse por la noche por el castillo, pero debía conocer el terreno para poder efectuar un plan de escape. Encontrar ese paraíso de vegetación fue una serendipia, una hermosa causalidad inesperada. Tuvo miedo cuando un saiyajin la encontró y trató de mostrarse fuerte, tal como su padre le había enseñado desde niña, sin embargo el guerrero la había dejado expectante con un sólo pensamiento y con una terrible conclusión.

Él era de la Tierra.

Él sería su mayor obstáculo para escapar de allí.

* * *

Hola! Aquí Yuki con otro capítulo de Petricor con el primer acercamiento entre ambos futuros amantes (No es spoiler si el género es romance o sí?)

El siguiente capítulo espero que sea de romance, al menos así lo tengo presupuestado en el cronograma, aunque nunca se sabe. Se suponía que esta capítulo tendría otro contenido pero me extendí con algunas cosas. Hasta ahora, para aclarar, Gohan no se ha enamorado mágicamente de ella, simplemente sintió lujuria. Ello comenzará a cambiar con el paso de los capítulos.

Intento hacer que la personalidad de Gohan sea parecida al arrogante que vimos transformarse en SSJ2 contra Cell, por ello el OoC comparado con el Gohan amable que conocemos.

Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a quienes siguen y comentan este pequeño bebé.


	5. Capítulo 4: Aprendiendo a respirar

_**Petricor**_

 **Capítulo 4:** Aprendiendo a respirar

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenece (aunque quisiera). Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.

 _Editado 05 de junio de 2018._ Corregidos errores de ortografía y redacción.

* * *

La risa de las humanas le resultaba molesta.

Se suponía que sólo debían desayunar y luego le correspondería a él escoltarlas hasta las instalaciones donde los pocos Tsufur sobrevivientes trabajaban bajo las instrucciones del Rey.

Se suponía que sería una tarea sencilla, pero sin embargo, las humanas se habían demorado más de lo cronometrado, más incluso de lo que un saiyan lo haría comiendo diez veces más de comida, y ahora se encontraban contando anécdotas de su vida terrestre que las tenían riendo.

Gohan gruñó molesto.

Miró de reojo a las hembras y la vio, a la terrícola de ojos azules, Videl. Después de dejarla en su habitación la noche anterior no había podido conciliar el sueño al recordar la visión celestial de la mujer en el invernadero. Maldijo a su suerte, pues sabía que sería una imagen difícil de olvidar. Gohan no estaba seguro, pero creía que también soñó con ella. Además, el aroma que desprendía seguía atormentándolo. Había descifrado que no era un perfume desagradable como creyó en un inicio, sino más bien era una esencia única, dulce y a la vez embriagante.

Cautivador y adictivo, podría agregar.

Después de la noche anterior, se había transformado en un desafío para su mente, siempre en movimiento, descifrar porque sólo encontraba ese aroma peculiar en aquella mujer. Sabía que no era el perfume de una hembra inocente, pues otras féminas que llegaron a Vegetasei tenían el olor de la pureza y no era como el de ella.

Nuevas risas interrumpieron sus pensamientos, pero esta vez, las terrícolas se encontraban listas para su destino. Las condujo por los pasillos del palacio de manera confusa, para evitar que aprendiesen los caminos a aquel sótano escondido donde su Rey planeaba dar inicio a su desesperado plan.

* * *

Videl estaba empezando a unir unos pocos cabos sueltos de la historia de Gohan. Siempre se había jactado de su habilidad de deducción y muchos le aseguraban que sería una gran detective. La noche anterior él le había indicado que su padre era saiyan y su madre terrícola, y que ambos estaban enamorados. Asimismo, Bardock le había mencionado que su hijo estuvo en la Tierra y se hizo conocido como Goku. Era bastante probable que Son Goku, el legendario campeón del Torneo de las Artes Marciales antes que su padre, fuese el padre de Gohan. Ello la llevó a concluir que la esposa de Goku, la fantástica artista marcial Chichi, debiese ser la madre del saiyan mestizo. Debía aún comprobar sus deducciones cuando pudiese conversar con el guerrero, que hoy parecía particularmente de muy mal humor.

La conversación entre ambos tendría que esperar. Aún así, Videl sentía fe. Si Gohan era mitad humano, quizás podrían convencerlo de dejarlas huir y luego ir a la Tierra para vengarse de los saiyans. Para Videl, era un buen plan. Necesitaba tiempo y ganarse la confianza del joven, pero si funcionaba, la liberaría de toda la tortura a la que sería sometida al llevar un embarazo no deseado de un hombre desconocido con el sólo fin de dar a luz un saiyajin asesino.

Gohan las llevó por extraños caminos que le costó memorizar. Videl siempre se jactó de tener buena memoria y ser buena recordando lugares, pero este laberinto le estaba resultando difícil. Su guía daba extrañas vueltas y los pasillos eran demasiado similares entre sí, murallas amarillentas, sin ningún distintivo para poder diferenciar. Cuando llegaron al lugar de destino, se encontraron con una habitación con paredes blancas y mucha luz, donde unas diez camillas las esperaban. Unos científicos que parecían humanoides de piel amarilla, los cuales se identificaron inmediatamente como parte de la raza Tsufur, les indicaron a las mujeres que debían recostarse en las camillas pues les harían exámenes médicos.

Gohan, mientras tanto, simplemente se recostó en la pared de la entrada a esperar cerrando los ojos para poder descansar, aún con sus sentidos alertas en caso de algún inconveniente.

Por lo que los médicos Tsufur les explicaron, les realizarían análisis para comprobar que no eran estériles y que serían además aptas para dar a luz a los saiyans, palabra que escupían con desprecio. Videl intuía que al igual que ellas, esos científicos eran prisioneros no muy aficionados a sus captores. Además, ellos indicaron que realizarían exámenes de compatibilidad para poder establecer si existía algún guerrero saiyajin con el que fuese genéticamente más viable provocar la reproducción.

Gohan levantó una ceja al escuchar lo anterior, a sabiendas que su Rey no ingresaría su nombre en la base de datos del sistema, pues la sangre de los saiyan estaría demasiado diluida en su descendencia si preñan a una humana con su semilla. Sabía que su destino era emparejarse con una saiyan pura sangre para _mejorar_ su estirpe. Su problema era encontrar una mujer de su raza que estuviese dispuesta a aparearse con el hibrido humano, pues muchos aún lo despreciaban a pesar de sus logros en batalla.

Videl en cambio cruzaba sus dedos con las esperanza de ser estéril, elevando una plegaria silenciosa a Kami.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, las mujeres fueron liberadas para alimentarse, con la orden de volver al día siguiente para analizar los resultados. Gohan celebró la noticia, pues significaba poder ingerir comida después de una larga espera que le pareció eterna con el estomago vacio. Las acompañó al comedor pequeño y procedió sentarse en una mesa alejada con vista a las hembras para poder vigilarlas mientras satisfacía sus necesidades alimenticias.

Esta vez, contrario a lo ocurrido en el desayuno, comieron en silencio.

El peso de su motivo para encontrarse en el planeta las estaba abrumando. El desayuno había sido una distracción agradable pero no podrían posponer más sus pensamientos y sensaciones al respecto. No habían encontrado aún al resto de mujeres secuestradas y no podían conversar de su plan de escape con el saiyan ahí presente. Se dieron una mirada silenciosa de comprensión. El almuerzo fue lento y con una sensación inevitable de vacio.

Videl se levantó al terminar su comida y se dirigió donde Gohan, ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeras. Tomó una bocanada de aire con la intención de agrupar el coraje que necesitaba y se paro frente a él, que ya había terminado su ración de alimento y la miro expectante.

\- Quiero entrenar – habló Videl – Bardock nos prometió que podríamos entrenar en este lugar y pienso hacerlo.

La madre de Gohan hubiese estado furiosa con los modales de la humana. No saludó ni dio una señal de respeto a su interlocutor. Simplemente se paró frente a él dando una orden. Su saiyan interior gruñó ante tal ofensa. La humana intrigante era molesta.

\- Agradece que he comido y estoy de buen humor – respondió Gohan – si no fuese así, te habría golpeado por tal falta de respeto a un soldado saiyan de mi categoría. Pregúntale a las otras humanas si te acompañaran, no puedo ser su guardián si están todas dispersas.

Videl sonrió. Llevó sus manos juntas tras su espaldas y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante en señal de alegría. La sonrisa amplia iluminó su rostro y sus ojos se cerraron ligeramente con un leve brillo. Ella estaba feliz. A pesar de toda la adversidad que tenía por delante, ella podría continuar haciendo uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, practicar Artes Marciales. No pensaba poder derrotar a los saiyans sola para escapar, pero claramente entrenar la ayudaría a mantenerse en forma para la llegada de ese momento y poder escabuirse. Un poco de esperanza necesaria para enfrentar su sombrío destino.

Gohan por su parte se sorprendió. Ver a la joven de cabello negro alegrarse le hizo desear verla siempre feliz. Nunca había visto una expresión tan linda como la de ella y menos aún dedicada a él. En su vida como soldado nunca nadie le había sonreído así. Le habían dado sonrisas cínicas, falsas, incluso algunas llenas de orgullo como las de su abuelo, pero jamás una de júbilo y agradecimiento. Sintió su propio corazón latir con más fuerza.

Quizás él también necesitaba entrenar.

" _Tal vez la falta de entrenamiento hace que tenga esta clase de pensamientos"_ pensó.

* * *

El patio de entrenamiento de los saiyans donde fueron llevadas por Gohan era gigantesco. Videl estaba emocionada y se acercó a Lázuli para que le pudiese enseñar a volar tal como le había prometido, sin embargo la rubia se negó indicando que no lo haría delante del saiyajin. Ese entrenamiento debía ser privado, pues temía que si los alienígenas no conocían la técnica, gracias a ellas pudiesen aprenderla, a lo cual no debían arriesgarse. La muchacha sólo encogió sus hombros, recordando que ya había visto a Bardock volar por los cielos.

Videl entonces decidió alejarse de sus compañeras e inició con un calentamiento simple, estirando su cuerpo para preparar sus músculos. Trotar unos minutos la ayudo a visualizar lo que haría. Luego comenzó a practicar sus patadas en el aire imaginando enemigos hasta que sintió que se encontraba lista para atacar un objetivo real. Figuras humanoides de madera serían su adversario. La muchacha se concentró y comenzó a atacar, poniendo énfasis en la fuerza de sus patadas y puños. Atacó los principales puntos débiles del rival con fiereza, creyendo que era uno de los saiyan que la observaba cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos. Una vez que se sintió cansada, se dedicó a observar a sus compañeras, mientras se sentaba en el piso del lugar.

Gohan por su parte observó el entrenamiento de la joven terrícola. Se sintió atraído de la fuerza interior que la chica demostró y la dejó ejercitarse hasta que vio que se encontraba sin energía. Una vez que vio concluido el adiestramiento, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

\- Tienes una gran fuerza pero tu técnica es deficiente – le habló mirando sus ojos – te falta potenciar tu respiración y aprovechar tu rapidez.

\- He estado practicando artes marciales desde que era una niña y jamás he perdido un combate – respondió molesta la joven.

\- Es porque no has peleado por tu vida – contestó el medio saiyan – cuando luchas por sobrevivir en una batalla no puedes agotar tu energía tan pronto como te pasó a ti, debes buscar tus ventajas y potenciarlas.

\- ¿Y cuál sería una de mis ventajas gran guerrero saiyajin? – Preguntó Videl de manera sarcástica frunciendo el ceño.

\- Tu tamaño y contextura física te otorga gran rapidez, por lo que cansarte al inicio del combate no ayuda a tu velocidad – contestó Gohan mirando frente a él – además, tienes potencia en tus patadas, más que en tus puños, por lo que te recomendaría practicar mayormente ataques aéreos rápidos en que tus piernas den el golpe de gracia al enemigo.

\- Veo que asesinar a miles de seres te hace ser un experto en batalla – gruñó la chica.

\- Quizás – recusó el joven hibrido – aunque mi especialidad como guerrero no es el ataque directo, sino más bien planear la rendición pacifica del enemigo. En tu caso hubiese esperado que te canses y luego con un solo movimiento te hubiese vencido sin tener que matarte. A los saiyans les conviene tener gente a sus órdenes más que muertes a nuestro haber.

\- ¡Demuéstralo! – gritó Videl molesta y sintiéndose menoscaba por Gohan.

La muchacha se puso de pie tomando la posición de la postura de su padre. Respiró de manera profunda mientras el saiyan se paraba frente a ella y lo atacó con fuerza. Gohan no se movió más que para esquivar los ataques de la chica. Dos minutos después Videl respiraba de manera entrecortada agotada sin conseguir dar un solo golpe al muchacho.

\- Tu primer error fue tomar una profunda respiración previa al ataque. Debes inhalar expandiendo tu abdomen, no tu pecho, y contraer al exhalar.

Gohan comenzó a indicar paseando alrededor de la muchacha mientras la observaba.

\- Segundo error – continuó el saiyan - te concentraste en atacar de manera directa y me dejaste ver tus movimientos y tus puntos débiles, si hubiese querido te hubiese derribado.

La mueca en la cara de Videl le demostró lo poco feliz que le hizo la observación.

\- Tercer error, dejas que la ira se apodere de ti, lo cual es un error que yo también cometó, debe ser parte de la naturaleza humana – agregó.

\- Muy bien señor asesino – refutó Videl – según tu vasta experiencia, ¿Cómo puedo mejorar todo ello?.

\- Primero – habló Gohan acercándose a la chica por la espalda colocando su mano izquierda en la misma y la derecha en su abdomen – respira lenta y profundamente llenado tus pulmones de aire. Mejorar tu respiración es el primer paso. Vamos, inténtalo con los ojos cerrados.

Videl hizo lo que le indicó el saiyajin y cerró sus ojos mientras inhalaba y exhalaba lentamente, tomando cada vez más aire. Al principio no se sintió nada diferente, pero luego de unos momentos se sintió llena de energía y vitalizada, como cuando lanzaba ataques de ki de los que le enseñó Lázuli. Una extraña calma llena de poder la invadió. Cuando abrió los ojos, se fijó que Gohan ya no se encontraba en su espalda y en cambio se encontraba enfrente de ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos. No había sentido cuando él alejó sus manos.

\- ¿Sientes la diferencia terrícola? – preguntó con una voz más grave de lo usual.

\- Si… - respondió Videl aun conmocionada.

\- Bien, ahora practica tu respiración y cuando estas lista en unos días, te enfrentaras de nuevo a mí.

* * *

Gohan salió rápidamente de la vista de Videl y se acomodó de tal manera que pareciese como si estuviese vigilando a una mujer de cabello azul saltando unos troncos apilados. Fingir que también observaba al resto de hembras ayudaría a su propia calma y la de cualquier persona que lo estuviese observando, sea saiyan o humano.

La sala de entrenamiento donde se encontraban era la que correspondía a los soldados de cinco años de edad y donde las mujeres no molestarían a los guerreros ya experimentados. Ellos no serían comprensivos con el hecho que las terrícolas ocupasen sus espacios. Además, tampoco estaba en sus planes informárselo a las hembras pues sabía que se molestarían al sentirse subestimadas.

Su rostro aún se sentía cálido y la cercanía de la mujer de ojos azules se estaba volviendo insoportable para él. Ya no solo era el olor que expendía que la volvía apetecible, ahora lo era su tacto. Sólo unos minutos bastaron para provocarle ganas de volver a tener sus manos cerca de ella y Gohan sabía que ello no correspondía. La mujer comenzaba a gustarle. Debía calmar sus sentidos y volver a ser el guerrero de siempre si quería cumplir con su deber.

Cuando las guerreras terminaron, Gohan las dejó en su habitación sin detenerse en Videl que lo miraba con ganas de entablar conversación, pero él corrió a ver a su abuelo.

* * *

Bardock aún se encontraba en el planeta Vegeta a la espera de ordenes de su Rey cuando su nieto se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido y los ojos negros mostrando confusión.

\- Entrenar – gruñó Gohan – ahora.

Bardock conocía muy bien a su nieto, a quien había educado como le hubiese gustado criar a su hijo Kakarotto y ante tales palabras, procedió a acompañarlo volando a las ruinas de la antigua ciudad saiyan, el que alguna vez fue el hogar de su raza antes de la guerra civil con los Tsufur. No alcanzó a emitir alguna palabra para cuando su nieto lo atacó con un golpe en el rostro que lo botó al suelo. Tampoco pudo hablar cuando Gohan volvió a la carga con una patada en su estomago, ni cuando le dio aquel doloroso codazo en la espalda. Sólo una visión del futuro detuvo el ataque del medio saiyan.

Gohan conocía muy bien a su abuelo. Lo había criado y cuidado luego de raptarlo del lado de sus padres cuando era un niño, por ello Gohan sabía el momento en que su abuelo tenía alguna visión. Dejó de golpearlo cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos tirándose al suelo. Sabía que no era producto de los golpes que le había dado. Sabía que su abuelo caía al suelo cada vez que veía un vistazo del futuro. Sabía que si la visión era mala, él se agarraría con sus dos manos su cabeza y daría un grito aterrador que lo perseguía en su niñez. Si lo observado era bueno, Bardock simplemente caería al piso con sus manos extendidas, guardando silencio mientras memorizaba todo lo que su maldición le mostraba. Este era el caso actual. Su abuelo no emitía ninguna palabra. Debían de ser buenas noticias.

Cuando Bardock se levantó de la tierra, lo hizo con una sonrisa en el rostro de satisfacción. Miró a su nieto y le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Sé que es lo que te aflige Gohan – comenzó diciendo su abuelo ante la sorpresa del híbrido – y aunque no puedo indicarte lo que me ha mostrado el futuro, si quiero decirte que debes mantenerte lejos de la hembra. Mantén tu distancia, contrólate y protégela, pues ella será la madre del más grande saiyan de la historia.

\- Deberemos hablar con el Rey acerca de esta visión – contestó Gohan.

\- No fue eso lo que me mostró esta visión – interrumpió el saiyajin mayor – me ha mostrado la llegada de mi hijo a nuestro planeta.

\- ¿Tío Radditz está en camino? – Preguntó Gohan.

\- Radditz llegará en tres días – respondió Bardock – pero no debes preocuparte aún por él, ahora debes cuidar a la humana, eres el único que puede hacerlo, sólo debes controlar tu ansia por ella. Tu lado humano se interesa en ella y es normal al encontrar una hembra con la que comparten especie. Si el Rey conociese de tus necesidades, otro saiyan debería protegerla y su destino será la muerte. Aún no es el momento que dejes de resguardarla.

\- ¿Lo has visto antes de traerla al planeta abuelo? – gruño el muchacho molesto. Era un títere sin conocimiento de los hechos ya destinados a suceder.

\- Si – recusó de manera seca el anciano sin mirar a su nieto – he sabido desde hace años que te interesaría la humana, he visto como sufrirás por la pasión que empieza a despertar en ti y en como lucharás contra ello. He visto como te dolerá su embarazo y como darías tu vida por la mujer. No debías saberlo, pero no te mentiré. Ahora que lo sabes, debes dejar que el destino siga su curso.

\- ¿Si peleo contra el destino que hay para mí? – consultó Gohan.

\- Te enamorarás de ella igualmente – dijo Bardock – pero no podrás protegerla. Gohan – tomó un suspiro previo a continuar – hace años que he visto nuestro futuro y como evitarlo y créeme, los cambios sólo traen dolor. He jugado a ser Dios y he perdido todo. Perdí a mi mujer y a mi hijo mayor. No deseo que sufras lo mismo.

\- No me gusta ser un peón.

\- A nadie Gohan. Guarda tus pensamientos para ti mismo. Nadie puede enterarse de esto. Ahora sigamos con nuestro entrenamiento. Debo botar también la tensión.

* * *

Videl se encontraba junto a Lázuli practicando como expulsar su energía para poder volar. Sabía que los saiyan tenían esos aparatos en su cabeza que les permitían ver el poder de pelea de una persona, por lo que debían ser cautelosas para no llamar la atención. Un guardia custodiaba su puerta en las noches para evitar que hombres entrasen al dormitorio mientras dormían, motivo por el que debían ser doblemente sigilosas. No podían emitir sonidos fuertes ni elevar su ki para poder continuar con su entrenamiento.

Una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro cuando flotó cinco centímetros encima del piso. Si seguía así, pronto dominaría la técnica y podría armar el plan de escape. Su padre estaría orgulloso de ella. Sería una libertadora de todas sus compañeras prisioneras. Sólo debía seguir practicando como volar y hacer caso de los consejos de Gohan. Sus palabras y método de respiración la habían ayudado en la concentración para poder flotar esos centímetros. Siguiendo así, Videl estaba convencida que escaparía muy pronto.

* * *

Bardock se encontraba en su vivienda solitaria luego del entrenamiento con su nieto. Gohan se había quedado en Palacio por ordenes del Rey que quería que el joven híbrido estuviese a su disposición si había algún percance con las humanas.

Fue muy cuidadoso con las palabras que usó al hablar de sus visiones. Parte de su propósito era que el joven se enamorase de la terrícola, debido a que era su destino, y parcialmente porque era parte del plan.

Si Gohan no hubiese sido robado de su hogar siendo un niño y se hubiese criado en la Tierra, aquella muchacha de ojos azules hubiese sido su compañera en aquel planeta. Aunque no podía decírselo, no aún. Su designio dependía de ello. Necesitaba que su nieto la protegiese a cualquier costo pensando que era prohibida para él. Ella era la clave.

El siguiente paso en su plan era realizar aquella llamada. Sacó un transmisor de su bolso de viaje y apretó el botón de llamada.

\- Hijo – habló Bardock – es la línea segura, ya está todo de acuerdo al plan aquí en el Planeta Vegeta. Necesito que empieces con tu parte.

\- Muy bien padre – respondió la voz al otro lado del comunicador, cortando la llamada.

* * *

Hola! Aquí Yuki desesperaba por escribir romance después del capítulo 2 de mi otra historia, Gravedad (pasen a leerla!). Quise reflejar la confusión de Gohan respecto de Videl y lo inevitable que será amarla. También para despegarme de Gravedad que es un PoV de Videl (por ahora).

Sé que la pelea/entrenamiento entre ambos es muy cliché pero debía hacerlo.

Se agradece toda crítica constructiva. Nos leemos!


	6. Capítulo 5: La mujer ajena

_**Petricor**_

 **Capítulo 5:** La mujer ajena

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenece (aunque quisiera). Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.

Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, disfrútenlo!

* * *

Gohan despertó esa mañana con su cuerpo adolorido y con algunos hematomas. Se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber aceptado la oferta de su abuelo de haber ido a un tanque de regeneración para curar su cuerpo. Había entrenado hasta entrada la noche con Bardock y le había costado bastante conciliar el sueño nuevamente, a pesar de lo cansado que se sentía, pues cada vez que cerraba sus parpados con la intención de descansar un poco, veía los ojos azules de Videl mirándolo fijamente.

La conversación con su abuelo no había logrado despejar su mente, por el contrario, lo había confundido más. El vidente había visto que se enamoraría de la humana y sufriría por ello.

 _No, ello no debe ocurrir._

Decir que estaba enamorado sería una exageración. Sólo la conocía hace un par de días y lo que sentía era interés en ella. Le interesaba el carácter fuerte de la joven, su tenacidad y fortaleza, incluso la arrogancia que demostraba al desafiarlo. Además, era bastante atractiva. No eran solo sus hermosos ojos azules, ni su largo cabello negro en dos coletas. No, era mucho más.

 _Tal vez_ no sólo era un poco de interés lo que sentía por ella.

Debía controlar los incipientes sentimientos que la mujer estaba provocando en él. Su abuelo había sido claro, su deber era protegerla, pues ella ayudaría a salvar su raza. Enamorarse sería traicionar todo aquello que se le había inculcado desde su llegada al Planeta Vegeta y la traición es un crimen que se paga con la muerte.

Se levantó llevando su mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza con la intención de tomar una ducha y luego ir a desayunar. Hoy su propósito era tener un día tranquilo, después de todo, no cualquier día se cumplen veinte años.

* * *

Videl despertó esa mañana sintiéndose agotada. Había estado aprendiendo a volar hasta entrada la noche con Lázuli y se había acostado sin energía, durmiendo instantáneamente debido a su cansancio. No tenía recuerdo de haber soñado y se sentía absolutamente mortificada pero con un dejo de alegría. Había logrado elevarse unos centímetros del piso, lo que era todo un logro para ella.

Las clases de vuelo habían logrado despejar su mente, haciéndola sentir optimista del futuro que le esperaba. Tenía confianza en ello y en ella misma, sabiendo que si se esforzaba lo suficiente, lograría huir con sus compañeras.

 _Si, ello es lo que va a ocurrir._

Debía mantenerse alerta y fija en su objetivo, sin que nada la distrajese. Tenía que idear un plan de rescate y de fuga de todas las mujeres que llegaron al planeta, lo cual no sería nada fácil. Quizás pedirle ayuda al medio saiyan llamado Gohan podría facilitar un poco las cosas, pero debía ser cuidadosa, pues no conocía si él sería leal a su raza. Su intuición le decía que él la ayudaría si se ganaba su confianza.

Su intuición _nunca_ fallaba.

Se levantó llevando ambas manos a su cintura con la intención de tomar una ducha y esperar a sus compañeras para desayunar. Hoy su propósito era tener un día tranquilo a pesar de la entrega de los resultados de los exámenes que les realizaron.

* * *

Videl saludó de manera alegre a Gohan cuando fue por las mujeres para conducirlas a almorzar y él sólo le devolvió un intento de sonrisa con una mirada resignada, recordándose a si mismo mantener distancia con la mujer.

El almuerzo ocurrió sin mayores inconvenientes y con premura, las mujeres fueron llevadas nuevamente por aquellos confusos caminos al laboratorio donde se encontraban los científicos Tsufur.

Esta vez, Videl trató de poner mayor atención. Se fijó que Gohan intentaba confundirlas a propósito con el camino al lugar, pues pasaron dos veces por el mismo pasillo, luego de girar a la derecha tres veces antes de volver por su izquierda. Mientras el híbrido no cambiase la ruta todos los días, podría memorizarla como lo hizo con el camino al invernadero.

Al llegar al laboratorio, las mujeres fueron conducidas nuevamente a las camillas del día anterior y una a una, fueron recibiendo noticias de sus exámenes.

Gohan, de manera natural y sin proponérselo, caminó lentamente a la camilla en que se encontraba sentada Videl, que tenía un aspecto de desesperanza, contrario a como lucía en la mañana y en voz baja le habló, decidido a darle su apoyo.

\- Tranquila – le dijo – tienes un gran destino por delante y un gran honor.

Sus palabras no sonaban convincentes ni siquiera para él mismo. _Estúpido._

\- Mi destino no está escrito Son Gohan – respondió – yo hago mi propio futuro y no será el que tu rey decida para mí.

Gohan la miró a los ojos, llenos de arrogancia y fiereza y deseó con todo su corazón que ella tuviese razón, que el futuro que su abuelo vio no fuese inmutable, aunque sabía que no sería así. Bardock _jamás_ se equivocaba. Sus visiones no tenían margen de error a ojos del medio saiyan. Quizás no tuviese una explicación científica aún de lo que producía que su abuelo viese el futuro, pero si tenía claridad que cambiar lo visto, era prácticamente imposible. Ella quedaría embarazada aún cuando no lo quisiese.

\- Señorita Mai – dijo uno de los hombres del laboratorio – le informó que su vientre es apto para engendrar un saiyajin del gran guerrero Celga.

Mai sólo miró hacía el piso, resignada. Sólo le quedaba tener fe en que podrían escapar de allí.

\- Celga – susurró Gohan a Videl – es el guardia que las vigila en las noches.

Videl asintió en señal de haber escuchado las palabras de Gohan.

El científico caminó a la camilla de la mujer de cabello corto violeta, que lo miraba expectante con sus ojos azules molesta.

\- Señorita Violet –indicó el Tsufur – su vientre es apto para engendrar hijos del gran guerrero Tagar.

\- Jamás he tenido un hijo – contestó Coronel Violet – y ahora no será el momento de hacerlo.

Coronel Violet lucía estoica, sin muestra de alguna emoción en su rostro.

\- Tagar – susurró nuevamente Gohan a Videl – es un soldado sanguinario, actual escolta personal del rey.

\- Tal para cual – susurró esta vez Videl.

Coronel Violet no era su persona favorita. Nada le quitaría de su cabeza que la mujer terminaría traicionándolas.

\- Señorita Lunch – habló nuevamente el Tsufur ahora junto a la peliazul – lamento informar que usted no puede tener hijos.

\- ¡Bendito Kami gracias! – exclamó feliz la joven con una gran sonrisa dirigiendo su mirada a sus compañeras con un dejo de culpabilidad por su afortunada suerte.

\- Señorita Lázuli – dijo complacido el hombre de piel amarillenta – su vientre es apto para engendrar la descendencia del saiyan Raditz.

Para Videl no pasó desapercibido el gesto despectivo de Gohan ante el nombre y quiso preguntar de quien se trataba.

\- Raditz es mi tío – indicó el híbrido brevemente antes que la chica pudiese hablar.

Gohan se alejó del lado de la chica cuando los científicos Tsufur se acercaron a ella analizando unos documentos en sus manos. La mirada que le dieron a Videl no le gustó. Era claro que estaban profundamente nerviosos por lo que tenían que decir a continuación a la joven. Vio como el mayor de los Tsufur tomó una bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

\- Señorita Videl – dijo con desgano – según los exámenes realizados, su vientre es ideal para procrear a los nuevos herederos del Rey Vegeta.

Videl sintió que todo su mundo se derrumbó. Sabía que ser estéril sería un milagro imposible pero jamás espero escuchar que tendría hijos del bastardo que ideó traerlas a este lugar. Se sintió mareada y se tuvo que apoyar para no caer. Miró a sus compañeras y todas tenían una expresión afligida en sus rostros.

 _Debían huir._

\- Al carajo – dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar mientras todo a su alrededor se volvió negro.

* * *

Gohan se encontraba mirando a Videl cuando el Tsufur mencionó que la inseminarían con la semilla de su Rey y se fijó en cada detalle de su rostro antes de caer pesadamente en la camilla. Primero pudo ver la sorpresa cuando abrió aún más sus hermosos ojos azules mientras su rostro se puso aún más pálido de lo que es, para luego dar paso a la indignación al fruncir su ceño. Finalmente mostró aflicción antes de no poder aguantar y se desmayó de la impresión. Él mismo se sentía impactado ante lo acontecido. No esperaba que su rey solicitase que sus datos estén en la base de ADN para procrear. No creía que Vegeta quisiese ensuciar sus genes con una terrícola, pero debía de estar realmente desesperado por un heredero para tomar una decisión así.

El híbrido entendió completamente las palabras de su abuelo. Sufriría porque la mujer quedaría embarazada de su Rey y era su deber, como saiyan y como parte de su guardia, protegerla. Sucumbir una eventual pasión sería fatal. No podía caer. Debía cumplir con su deber. Era un soldado que le debía lealtad a su rey y su pueblo.

* * *

Cuando la chica despertó unos minutos después Mai le contó que Violet había intentado destruir parte del laboratorio y "el saiyan" que las vigila tuvo que detenerla mientras era sedada por los Tsufur, haciendo un gran escándalo.

\- Nunca antes había visto a alguien tan rápido como el saiyan – dijo Mai preocupada – debemos tener cuidado con él.

Videl sabía que debían cuidarse de él. Lo tenía claro. Se lamentaba de no haber podido ver a Gohan en acción y de mostrar debilidad ante él con su desmayo. Esa no era la Videl que ella era. Era fuerte, no frágil. Era una luchadora.

Al parecer las cosas se habían calmado cuando despertó y sólo vio a Violet recostada en una camilla durmiendo. Gohan no se encontraba a la vista. Los Tsufur estaban molestos por el ataque a sus pertenencias pero de todas formas les indicaron que comenzarían con un tratamiento para fortalecer sus organismos y prepararlas para el embarazo antes de iniciar con la inseminación, además de analizar su ciclo menstrual para obtener las fechas de ovulación con el fin de lograr la concepción exitosa de los nuevos saiyans.

Gohan apareció unos minutos después, en compañía de Bardock, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de desagrado total. Estaba furioso. Videl lo observó con sorpresa. Nunca lo había visto así. Por lo general mantenía una mirada amable a pesar de lo imponente que era. Ahora, no era el caso. Su mandíbula se encontraba visiblemente tensa y sus ojos se veían aún más oscuros de lo normal. Lo encontraba mucho más guapo cuando se encontraba relajado que en estos momentos.

" _¿Qué diablos estoy pensando encontrando a Gohan guapo?"_ pensó la muchacha asustada.

* * *

Detener a una de las terrícolas de provocar destrozos no era su deseo ideal para ver realizado el día de su cumpleaños. La mujer se había descontrolado completamente, en lo que los Tsufur llamaron "un ataque de pánico" pero que para Gohan era un acto de fingido. Él se encontraba preocupado por Videl cuando la mujer de cabello violeta comenzó a gritar a todo el mundo mientras batía sus manos en descontrol, botando todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Gohan tuvo que medir su fuerza para no lastimarla mientras los Tsufur le inyectaban un calmante. Estaba completamente frustrado y decidió a tomar aire para calmarse.

Sintió el ki de Bardock en las cercanías y decidió que unas palabras de su abuelo lo ayudarían a relajarse. Trató de respirar profundamente para relajarse mientras se acercaba y lo encontró a la salida del camino al invernadero de Gine.

\- Me gusta cómo has mantenido el lugar – indicó el anciano mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- He tratado de cuidarlo lo más posible cuando me encuentro en el planeta, aunque sin ayuda es difícil – respondió Gohan.

\- Aún así es un gran trabajo – continuó ahora mirando a su nieto - ¿Te parece que te acompañe de vuelta al laboratorio? Si el Rey se entera que las dejaste solas, podría castigarte.

\- No podría importarme menos – bufó el hibrido – una de ellas se volvió loca y ha hecho colapsar mi paciencia. Pero vamos, es mi trabajo ahora.

\- Mujeres – contestó Bardock con una mueca - ¿Te he dicho que tu abuela no era así? Era la mujer más tranquila que he conocido, no parecía una saiyan hasta que tenía que defender a nuestra familia, en que hasta el Rey Vegeta temía de ella.

\- Me hubiese encantado conocerla – respondió Gohan.

\- La guerra contra Freezer la quitó de mi lado y no pude protegerla Gohan – dijo Bardock con mirada ausente – protege a tu terrícola nieto mío.

\- Le asignaron engendrar descendientes del Rey – respondió de manera seca – no es mi deber protegerla a ella, si no a nuestros futuros príncipes.

\- Así parece – contestó aún melancólico el saiyan viejo – pero podría ser peor.

\- ¿Peor? ¿Que sería peor? – preguntó preocupado el hibrido.

\- El Rey podría ver los resultados negativos de su experimento y querer preñarla de manera natural.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir abuelo? – Gruñó Gohan apretando los puños - ¿Qué viste?

\- No es el momento de decírtelo Son Gohan – dijo mientras ingresaban al laboratorio.

Gohan se sentía enojado. Muchas veces dejó que la ira, un sentimiento que detestaba, lo dominase para alcanzar la forma de Súper Saiyajin en el campo de batalla. Era su último recurso y odiaba usarlo. En su día a día, no dejaba que ese sentimiento lo dominase por miedo a las repercusiones que podría traer. Sin embargo, en este momento, se sentía invadido de ella. Imágenes del anciano Rey saiyan tocando a la niña terrestre de ojos azules llenaron su mente y sólo consiguió apretar más sus puños antes de fijar su vista en ella despierta mirándolo ¿asustada? Él no quería que ella le tuviese miedo, él quería que ella lo dejase aspirar ese aroma atrayente de su cuerpo.

 _No._

Debía controlarse. Sacar a Videl de su cabeza era un problema, pero debía hacerlo.

\- Yo llevaré a la mujer dormida – indicó Bardock mientras tomaba en brazos a Coronel Violet.

\- Las llevaré a su habitación – dijo Gohan intentando calmarse – muévanse rápido.

* * *

\- Al parecer alguien no está de buen humor – susurró Mai a Videl mientras se disponían a seguir a los guerreros.

Videl no respondió, dedicándose a observar con cuidado a ambos hombres que las guiaban y en particular al muchacho de cabello negro. Algo no estaba bien con él. Se adelantó unos pasos para acercarse a ellos y se dispuso a escuchar la conversación que entablaban.

\- ¿No las llevarás a entrenar hoy? – preguntó Bardock.

\- No – respondió de manera seca Gohan – es el castigo por la insolencia de la mujer que llevas en brazos.

\- Sabemos que podías detenerla sin pestañar – consultó su abuelo - ¿Por qué castigarlas a todas?

\- Así fue como me enseñaste, la insurrección se paga y sirve de ejemplo.

\- Tus sentimientos están nublando tu juicio nieto mío – susurró el hombre mayor.

\- Es una decisión tomada – gruñó Gohan.

\- Aún así deberías relajarte un poco o no disfrutarás tu regalo de cumpleaños.

\- ¿Recuerdas la fecha de mi cumpleaños terrícola? – consultó calmándose el medio saiyan.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Es lo que tu abuela Gine hubiese hecho – indicó Bardock – ella amaba celebrar festividades y realizar una fiesta por tus veinte años es una de las ocasiones que ella hubiese disfrutado enormemente.

\- ¿Qué regalo le entregará el gran Bardock a su nieto recién ascendido? – preguntó curioso Gohan, dejando que la ira se alejase de su mente.

\- Un gran banquete por supuesto – señaló el vidente con una sonrisa orgullosa – y una nave espacial nueva, la que tienes es un asco, no entiendo como sales del planeta en esa porquería.

\- Te doy mi eterna gratitud gran Bardock – respondió Gohan – y me siento muy honrado por los presentes que me has dado. Y esa porquería me la diste hace dos años tú.

* * *

Videl se encontraba con un revoltijo de emociones en su interior. Por una parte estaba molesta, con Violet y con Gohan, debido a que ya no podría entrenar. Por otro lado, se sentía bastante intrigada con el saiyan y los secretos que mantiene. Aún no conversaba con él para aclarar sus dudas y se moría de ganas de interrogarlo. Saber de su cumpleaños también le producía una emoción indeterminada que no lograba identificar.

Habían llegado a sus aposentos y Bardock dejó a Violet descansar en su cama. Al parecer el sedante que le habían suministrado era bastante fuerte como para dejarla tanto tiempo fuera de combate. Quizás podría tratar de robar algunos para cuando llegase el momento de escapar. Gohan se retiró sin decir palabra alguna a cuidar la entrada de la habitación y dejó a las mujeres solas mientras su abuelo se despidió para dirigirse a organizar el banquete de su nieto.

\- Mai – dijo Videl susurrando por miedo a que Gohan la escuchase – tengo un plan y necesito tu ayuda.

\- Dime Videl – respondió la mujer de misteriosos ojos negros – te escucho.

\- En la noche, el saiyan llamando Celga es nuestro carcelero – indicó la joven en voz baja – y coincidentemente tú fuiste elegida para engendrar sus hijos.

\- Creo que sé a dónde quieres llegar – interrumpió Mai con una sonrisa – quieres que lo seduzca y distraiga para que tú puedas salir a realizar un reconocimiento del lugar como la noche pasada.

\- Exacto – sonrió Videl – necesitamos seguir buscando como huir de este lugar.

\- No te preocupes Satán – contestó – puedes contar conmigo.

Videl simplemente rió. Hoy nuevamente intentaría buscar algún camino para trazar rutas para cuando llegue el momento de huir.

* * *

El híbrido saiyan humano se encontraba aburrido mientras esperaba el cambio de turno con Celga. Ya se encontraba bastante calmado comparado con los eventos ocurridos en el día y quería disfrutar del banquete que su abuelo preparaba para él.

Sentía que había cumplido con su deber como correspondía al mantener a la mujer de ojos azules alejado de él el resto del día, aún cuando podía sentir su fragancia a través de la puerta que resguardaba. Había extrañado la voz siempre molesta de la muchacha y sus ojos viéndolo con reproche, pero era mejor así para todos. De todas maneras, se encontraba frustrado. No podía quitar de su mente que la terrícola tenía que llevar el heredero de su rey en el vientre y en el peor de los casos, como dijo su abuelo, más adelante ser su concubina.

Gohan no lo toleraría. Sabía que era muy pronto y que estaba prohibido, pero ya sentía a la chica como parte de él y la sola mención de que fuese otro hombre a quien ella fuese entregada lo exaltaba.

 _Enfermo posesivo._

Sí, eso era lo que estaba pasando con él. Estaba sintiendo a la mujer como un objeto que le pertenecía, que sólo él debía tocar y acariciar.

Estaba mal. Muy mal.

* * *

Videl y Mai escucharon el cambio de turno entre Gohan y Celga mientras se miraban con complicidad. Mai esperó quince minutos antes de salir de la habitación. Diez minutos después, Videl no escuchó voces tras la puerta y corrió en dirección al invernadero donde había encontrado a Gohan días atrás. Decidió que aquel lugar sería su punto de referencia para buscar vías de escape, pues nadie entraba allí por lo que pudo observar.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, respirando agitadamente luego de correr para llegar hasta ahí, y se apoyó en el suelo cansada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – la voz de Gohan, mucho más grave de lo normal, la sobresaltó.

\- Tenía ganas de venir a este lugar – dijo Videl con nerviosismo mintiendo.

\- Mientes – indicó él mientras su mirada la recorría.

\- No lo hago Gohan – replicó ella tratando de sonar convincente luego que el nerviosismo de verse atrapada la inundase– me gusta venir aquí porque pensé que podría estar sola pero ahora que veo que no es así, me devolveré – concluyó con temor al ver como el saiyan la observaba dando la vuelta para huir con su plan frustrado.

\- No lo hagas – interrumpió Gohan mientras la tomaba del brazo – puedes quedarte unos minutos y yo te acompañaré a la habitación.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo ella mucho más tranquila, mirándolo cuando la soltó - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó a continuación curiosa.

\- Hace treinta y ocho años, una saiyan llamada Gine comenzó a recolectar distintas plantas y vegetación de los planetas a los que se le encargaba conquistar, – contó Gohan – por dos años, Gine recogió distintas especies como botín con el afán de lograr que nuestro planeta recuperase su flora previa a las guerras Tsufur Saiyan y dejar de parecer un desierto. Ella amaba la naturaleza y aunque muchos se burlasen de ella, no le importó y continuó haciéndolo hasta el día en que falleció en batalla contra el tirano Freezer.

\- Ella no parece definitivamente una saiyan normal – dijo Videl fascinada por la historia que Gohan contaba.

\- Al menos eso dice mi abuelo – indicó Gohan – mi abuelo Bardock estaba unido a Gine y tuvieron dos hijos, Raditz y Kakarotto, mi padre. Cuando mi abuela falleció, Bardock continuó trayendo especies nativas de otros lugares para continuar el deseo de su compañera, hasta que llegué yo hace dieciséis años y quise continuar la nueva tradición familiar – dijo mientras observaba unas flores extrañas de color azul, del mismo color de los ojos de la chica a su lado.

\- Nunca creí que existirían algunos de ustedes con alguna clase de sentimientos – bromeó la chica.

\- Los saiyans son guerreros enfocados en las batallas pero somos más que eso, o al menos es lo que algunos tratamos de hacer con nuestras vidas.

\- No lo creo – contestó riendo la chica.

\- Bardock, por ejemplo, es un guerrero feroz – dijo el joven – pero también es un apasionado de la investigación científica, y si el Rey lo permitiese, él estaría metido en un laboratorio en vez de un campo de batalla, pero sería desaprovechar sus habilidades militares.

\- Y a ti Gohan ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? – preguntó Videl mientras fijaba su vista en las flores que el saiyan observaba con cuidado.

\- Nunca antes nadie me lo había preguntado – dijo frunciendo el ceño pensativo – acá en Vegetasei no hay posibilidad de elegir, es nuestro Rey quien decide nuestro futuro y bueno – suspiró – en la Tierra era mi madre quien decía que debía ser un gran investigador, así que realmente nunca me he preguntado qué es lo que yo realmente quiero.

\- Es realmente triste eso Gohan – reprendió Videl con voz molesta – tú debes ser dueño de tu propio destino, tal como yo soy del mío.

\- ¿A qué te dedicabas en la Tierra? – preguntó el híbrido, ignorando lo señalado por la chica.

\- Era oficial de policía y me preparaba para derrotar a mi padre en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales – contestó con un tono triste en su voz.

\- Sabes – expuso Gohan tratando de distraerla – mi padre fue campeón del torneo cuando cumplió dieciocho años, en su tercera participación, quizás oíste su nombre, en la Tierra era conocido como Goku.

\- Es un campeón legendario – comentó Videl entendiendo la nostalgia que el chico sentía al hablar de su padre, un tema que ella consideraba bastante personal – tengo entendido que siendo un niño derrotó al ejercito de la Patrulla Roja y al temible Piccolo. Es un gran héroe.

\- Lo era – susurró el chico – murió evitando que mi abuelo me secuestrase cuando tenía cuatro años, desde entonces vivo con los saiyajin.

\- ¿No tienes ganas de volver a la Tierra a ver a tu madre? – preguntó Videl tanteando si Gohan estaría dispuesto a huir con ella. Y el resto de mujeres, porque claramente no era que huyese con ella solamente.

\- Por muchos años era lo único que quería – contestó acongojado –pero ahora no lo sé, no sé si mi madre este feliz con el hombre en que me he convertido.

\- Gohan – interrumpió la chica – a tu madre no le importará lo que has hecho estos años, ella es tu mamá y te aceptará y amará igual si regresas a su lado – Videl sabía que en cierta forma se estaba aprovechando del rumbo de la conversación, pero su corazón estaba de acuerdo con las palabras que salían de su boca.

\- No lo sé – suspiró el chico de cabello negro – ya es tarde, te llevaré a tu habitación – dijo mirando a la chica que giró a verlo también.

Gohan miró a la chica y se perdió en sus ojos que lo miraban con confusión. Era tan hermosa. Sus grandes ojos azules y su nariz pequeña en conjunto con sus labios rosados combinaban a la perfección con su largo cabello negro. Su cuerpo pequeño y menudo no concordaba con los estándares de belleza saiyajin pero a él no le importaba. La chica lo había escuchado, le había hablado de su propia vida en la Tierra y lo aconsejó respecto de su madre.

 _La quería para él._

Se acercó lentamente sin dejar de mirarla, acorralándola en la puerta, mientras su mano derecha se apoyó a acariciar su mejilla, haciendo que la chica instintivamente levantase su propia mano imitando el gesto del muchacho.

\- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? – preguntó ella en apenas un susurró.

\- Te declaro la guerra – contestó aproximando sus labios a los de ella de manera suave cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

Hola! Aquí Yuki "ya no quiero ser Nekoi" con un nuevo capítulo. Debo decir que fue difícil de escribir, me costó poder hilar la historia en este punto para conectarla con lo que viene. Por ello también fue un poco más largo de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir.

Sé que los nombres de los saiyans son fomes, pero intenté esté capítulo que estuviesen relacionados con verduras. Celga: Acelga / Tagar: Tagarninas o cardillo

Honestamente, no me gusta el emparejamiento Trunks/Mai. No lo verán aquí (Mai tiene su edad real) y haré algo interesante más adelante con su personaje. Lo siento desde ya si les gusta esa pareja.

En las primeras versiones de la historia, Videl sería concubina del Rey y Gohan se enamoraría de ella. Iba a ser forzada a tener relaciones con el Rey pero luego no pude escribirlo y me decanté por la inseminación artificial, por lo que investigué un poco del tema.

Según mis cálculos, quedarían aproximadamente 10 capítulos, pero no me aguanté el regalo a los fans de la pareja al final del capítulo. Llevaba ya 6 sin ningún beso! Quieren saber que pasó por la mente de Videl? En el siguiente capítulo!

Nos leemos!


	7. Capítulo 6: El instinto es más fuerte

_**Petricor**_

 **Capítulo 6:** El instinto es más fuerte

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenece. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.

Petricor se ha transformado oficialmente en mi historia más extensa hasta el día de hoy. Tanto por capítulos como por cantidad de palabras.

* * *

\- No lo sé – suspiró el chico de cabello negro – ya es tarde, te llevaré a tu habitación – dijo mirando a la chica que giró a verlo también.

Videl prestó atención al muchacho que la observaba con deseo. Quizás no tenía experiencia en el amor pero conocía la mirada de un hombre cuando sentía lujuria por una mujer. La había visto en su padre cuando echaba un vistazo a su joven asistente Pizza, en como la comía con la vista su amigo de la secundaria Shapner y ahora en la forma en que el semisaiyan la observaba.

Estaba confundida.

Gohan parecía un buen chico, a pesar de su vida de soldado saiyajin, se preocupaba de lo que su madre en la Tierra pudiese pensar de él. Quizás si se hubiesen conocido en otras circunstancias, podrían haber sido una pareja normal. Tal vez se hubiesen conocido en la secundaria y se hubiesen enamorado. O tal vez se hubiesen conocido en el trabajo. No había forma de saberlo. El problema ahora radicaba en que él era un saiyajin, uno de sus captores, de los que debía escapar.

 _Quizás, sólo quizás, le atraía un poco Gohan._

Gohan era bastante guapo, Videl no podía negarlo. Era un hombre alto con un buen cuerpo. Se notaba que había estado entrenando desde muy pequeño y la armadura saiyan no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Los músculos de Gohan estaban a la vista, pues sólo una pechera negra con detalles en amarillo cubría su pecho. La cola se encontraba enrollada en su cintura a modo de cinturón y unos pantalones de spandex negro bastante ajustados.

 _Bastante guapo, definitivamente._

Cuando vivía en la Tierra, Videl Satán jamás había tenido un novio. Todos los muchachos que se le acercaban lo hacían en conocimiento que su padre era el Campeón del Mundo de las Artes Marciales, razón por la que ella no dejaba que ningún chico pudiese ganar su corazón. Su amiga Erasa no dejaba de buscarle pretendientes, pero Videl no podía encontrar a ninguno que cumpliese sus expectativas. No eran lo suficiente fuertes o buscaban fama y fortuna. Besar chicos tampoco le parecía algo interesante luego de algunas malas experiencias.

Videl definitivamente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante este tipo de situaciones, nada en su pasado la había preparado para lo que estaba consumiéndola y cuando él se acercó lentamente sin dejar de mirarla, acorralándola en la puerta, mientras su mano derecha se apoyó a acariciar su mejilla, ella instintivamente levantó su propia mano imitando el gesto del muchacho.

\- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? – preguntó ella ansiosa, en apenas un susurró, a sabiendas de lo que pretendía el saiyan.

 _Ella quería que él la bese_.

Por primera vez, Videl Satán quería que un muchacho la bese.

\- Te declaro la guerra – contestó él aproximando sus labios a los de ella de manera suave cerrando sus ojos.

En un principio Gohan sólo apoyó sus labios sobre los de la chica, pero sus esperanzas de más le exigieron abrir su boca y adentrase en ella. Quería probar su sabor y besarla sin descanso. Un hormigueo intenso recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras su lengua acariciaba a la de Videl, que le respondía con similar intensidad, luchando contra él. La deseaba y ansiaba declarar su victoria sobre ella.

Videl jamás imaginó que besar a un chico se sentiría así. La presión en sus labios le quemaba y cuando abrió la boca para responder el beso, escalofríos de placer la invadieron. No está muy segura, pero cree que Gohan acercó su cuerpo de manera tal que no existía distancia entre ellos. Podía sentir su corazón palpitando contra su cuerpo. Se sintió por un momento como si estuviese fundiéndose con el muchacho antes de empujarlo para alejarlo de ella.

Había sentido una extraña magia poderosa en su caricia, una necesidad que no conocía y que la hacía sentir codiciosa de más, pero era momento de despertar. La batalla había terminado y no dejaría que él fuese el vencedor. Su rostro acalorado, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios hinchados delataban la lucha entre ambos.

\- No diré que lo siento porque ansiaba hacerlo – dijo él con la voz agitada una vez que la chica terminó el beso.

\- No vuelvas a besarme nunca más - contestó jadeando Videl en apenas un susurro dejando caer sus hombros, no estando convencida de sus palabras.

\- Me mataran por esto – respondió el saiyan tratando visiblemente de recomponerse – ustedes están prohibidas, es traición.

\- Y aún así rompiste las reglas – indicó Videl con fuerza mirándolo con ansiedad.

\- ¿Quién no lo haría con una chica como tú? – Mencionó Gohan con una sonrisa culposa que acongojó el corazón de Videl – Pero no te preocupes, no lo volveré a hacer, ahora te llevaré al dormitorio con las hembras, no sé como huiste, pero debes saber que no puedes volver a hacerlo.

* * *

El camino al dormitorio fue incomodo, Videl no sabía cómo entablar una conversación con el muchacho después de lo ocurrido entre ambos y trataba de evitar cualquier contacto físico con él. Necesitaba despejar su mente para cumplir su misión.

 _La misión._

No había podido investigar nada. Había fallado y se había involucrado con el enemigo. Una idea cruzó por su mente. Era arriesgado, Gohan podía decirle que no, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Buscó en su interior la fortaleza para poder hablar y pedir al saiyan lo que necesitaba.

\- ¿Crees que pueda entrenar ahora? – mencionó como una súplica destinada a que el corazón de Gohan se apiadase de ella – hoy no pudimos entrenar y de verdad necesito esto ahora.

Gohan la miró, cauteloso. Sabía que ella se aprovecharía de lo ocurrido entre ellos para solicitar algún tipo de favor, como las hembras saiyans según su tío Radditz, pero jamás imaginó que sería entrenar. ¿Cómo negarse a ella? Le era imposible después del momento que habían compartido.

\- Muy bien, te llevaré a un lugar a entrenar – le respondió – pero debe quedar entre nosotros.

\- Muchas gracias Gohan – contestó Videl tratando de mirarlo a los ojos, de manera infructuosa, sonrojando sus mejillas.

El muchacho se acercó lentamente y la agarró de la cintura, con ambas manos aferrando a la chica, pegando su cuerpo al de ella. Sentía como si encajasen de manera perfecta, mientras acercaba su rostro al largo cabello de ella, aspirando su aroma.

\- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? – preguntó paralizada Videl, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza.

\- Sueles decir mucho esas palabras – contestó Gohan manteniendo su postura – saldremos del castillo, te llevaré volando a un lugar donde nadie podrá vernos.

\- Pegada a ti no podré ver nada – reprendió ella, con la intensión de memorizar la ruta que el semisaiyan tomaría.

\- Si así lo dices – le dijo mientras la giraba de espaldas a él, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha, respirando en su piel, aprovechándose de la situación – a decir verdad tienes razón, me gusta mucho más de esta manera – le señaló al oído, disfrutando sentir como ella se estremecía.

Había perdido la batalla contra sus sentimientos.

Cuando Gohan era un niño pequeño y aún vivía en la Tierra, su madre le dijo que algún día sería un gran investigador. Desde muy pequeño lo hacía estudiar libros avanzados para prepararlo para ese futuro. Jamás le habló acerca de cómo comportarse con una chica que le gustase, lo cual era concordante con la edad que tenía en aquel momento.

Cuando llegó a la adolescencia y con ello sus alborotadas hormonas, el único ejemplo masculino soltero que tenía a su alcance era su tío Radditz, pues su abuelo ya había tenido una compañera que había fallecido, por lo que no le servía de referente. Lamentablemente para Gohan, su tío no era un buen ejemplo a seguir.

Radditz se había negado a tomar una compañera y en cambio prefería disfrutar de los placeres que su soltería le podía ofrecer, reclamando como botín hembras en los planetas conquistados y vanagloriándose de su capacidad amatoria. Terminantemente no había sido un ejemplo a seguir.

Definitivamente Gohan tendría que dejarse llevar por su instinto para relacionarse con Videl. Aunque su instinto era un maldito bastardo que le pedía seguir oliendo el cabello de la chica mientras volaban en vez de ayudarlo a alejarse de ella.

* * *

Bardock se encontraba en su residencia privada cuando sintió el ki de Gohan moverse en dirección a las ruinas con la humana. Sonrió abiertamente al reconocer como el poder de su nieto fluctuaba de manera vertiginosa.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan. En unos días su hijo Radditz llegaría con malas noticias para el Rey y su nieto emprendería una nueva misión. Mientras tanto, los Tsufur lograrían los primeros avances con las mujeres.

Alejar a Gohan de la humana sería fundamental ahora.

En la Tierra, en cambio, todo estaba listo a la espera de su señal. La mujer de cabello azul ya debería tener la nave espacial y las Dragón ball preparadas.

 _Falta muy poco Gine._

* * *

Gohan decidió llevar a Videl a entrenar con él a las ruinas de la antigua ciudad saiyan, pues era conocido que a sus compatriotas no les gustaba ir a aquel lugar, producto de los recuerdos amargos de su vida salvaje allí. Para Gohan, en cambio, era un lugar ideal para entrenamiento, tanto en solitario como con un compañero, debido a que podían destruir los lugares saqueados sin incomodar a nadie.

Videl se encontraba fascinada. Era la segunda vez en su vida que volaba por los cielos y la sensación era increíble. Podía sentir el viento golpeando suavemente su rostro, desordenando su cabello. Podía respirar de manera profunda aquel aire e imaginar que era ella quien volaba por su propia cuenta. Era una sensación fantástica. Además, pudo observar el tamaño de la ciudad principal del reino antes de llegar a un desierto y luego a unas extrañas ruinas claramente abandonadas. Parecía que sería un buen lugar para esconderse mientras huían.

\- Muy bien – dijo el saiyan mientras aterrizaban en medio de las ruinas – atácame con todas tus fuerzas, quiero ver tu progreso.

Videl corrió hacia el guerrero enfocándose en lo que él le había enseñado la vez anterior, manteniendo su respiración calmada y saltando para golpearlo con una patada de su pierda derecha, que fue bloqueada por el muchacho. Luego intentó golpearlo con sus puños, pero Gohan sólo movía su cabeza esquivando los ataques. Eso no estaba funcionando para ella. Decidió volver al ataque aéreo, saltando con fuerza, abriendo sus piernas para aprisionar el cuello de Gohan y luego empujar su cuerpo hacia atrás con rapidez para que él cayese al piso. Su movimiento había sido impecable, pero Gohan no había caído.

\- Muy bien – le dijo el híbrido – ese fue un buen movimiento, lograste confundirme y casi derribarme.

\- Te haré caer – gruñó Videl antes de lanzarse nuevamente contra el chico, esta vez tratando de atacar sus piernas, intentando con una patada giratoria que este chocase con el piso, lo que nuevamente no ocurrió. Gohan era un guerrero hábil y sería difícil derrotarlo.

\- Es suficiente – exclamó mientras evitaba nuevamente los puños de Videl – has mejorado bastante, me has estado atacando sin cansarte y has aprendido a respirar de manera adecuada mientras atacas.

\- ¿Entonces porque no puedo vencerte? – Gritó llena de frustración la terrícola.

\- Porque llevo años entrenándome – Respondió de manera calmada – y soy mitad saiyajin, estoy diseñado para las batallas, no cualquiera puede vencernos. Menos a mí.

\- ¿Menos a ti? – Preguntó Videl sentándose en el piso fracasada - ¿Acaso eres el más poderoso del planeta o qué?

\- Así es – respondió Gohan con sinceridad – en este planeta no hay nadie que pueda vencerme.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? – Preguntó Videl de manera impulsiva - ¿Por qué no regresas a la Tierra? Ayúdanos a huir, podrías estar con tu mamá en la Tierra y dejar esta vida.

\- Que en este planeta no exista nadie que pueda vencerme no quiere decir que los saiyajin no sea poderosos – respondió Gohan – podrían seguirme a la Tierra y con un solo ataque destruirla, ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? – preguntó mirándola con mirada desafiante, a la espera de las siempre hábiles respuestas de la chica.

\- En la Tierra existen guerreros poderosos que pueden ayudar a defenderla – Contestó irritada, intentando convencerlo – mi padre en estos momentos es el guerrero más poderoso, quizás no podamos volar pero podemos defendernos.

\- No será suficiente Videl – le contestó – sin un manejo de su ki, los terrícolas caerían inmediatamente.

\- Pero podemos intentarlo – insistió Videl – contigo a nuestro lado podríamos lograrlo.

\- No lo haré – expresó el semisaiyan ya molesto – y si intentas huir, tendré que atraparte Videl, no dejaré que te vayas de aquí.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede a tener un hijo de tu Rey después de cómo me besaste? – preguntó indignada, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

\- No – negó de manera sincera Gohan – si fuera por mí, te tomaría como mía pero soy un saiyajin y debo ser real a mi Rey y mi raza.

\- ¡Los terrícolas también somos tu raza Gohan! – gritó molesta la chica.

-Mi abuelo Bardock puede ver el futuro – reveló Gohan a Videl que lo miraba sorprendida – y lo que me ha dicho que ha visto en tu futuro es quedarte aquí a tener un heredero de mi Señor – confesó con pesar.

\- Mi futuro no está escrito – contestó ella – yo soy Videl Satán y hago mi propio destino – repitió su nuevo mantra personal desde que Bardock la había llevado de su hogar.

\- Dime Videl Satán – indicó el chico – si tú haces tu propio destino, ¿Qué harás si te vuelvo a besar? – consultó curioso dando un paso hacía la chica.

\- Negarme por su puesto – dijo titubeando, mientras retrocedía tratando de apartar a Gohan.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres negarte? – dijo Gohan en apenas un susurro, con la voz grave sin dejar de mirar los labios de ella.

Videl dejó de retroceder. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo pero ella no era una cobarde, no huiría de él. Ella era fuerte y una experta rechazando hombres. Lo había hecho en la Tierra en varias ocasiones cuando fanáticos de su padre intentaban cortejarla. La única diferencia era que esos fanáticos no la deseaban por quien era ella, si no por la fama de su padre. Ellos querían la gloria de conquistar a la hija de Míster Satán, el campeón de Artes Marciales y no estaban interesados en la verdadera Videl detrás de la popularidad de su padre. En cambio Gohan parecía distinto, él la miraba con anhelo puro y sincero, desconociendo totalmente la notoriedad del señor Satán.

Incluso Gohan podría vencer a su padre fácilmente, cumpliendo el requisito que para salir con ella había que vencer a su padre en combate.

 _Qué diablos estás pensando Videl._

Ella no podía pensar en ello. Quería que Gohan las acompañase a la Tierra porque sería más fácil escapar, no porque quisiese tener algún tipo de relación con él. Después de todo, a penas lo conocía. O al menos eso es lo que ella trataba de decirse a sí misma. No es como sí el beso que se habían dado hace media hora siguiese dando vueltas en su cabeza.

* * *

Gohan se maldijo a sí mismo mientras avanzaba hacía Videl. Ella lo miraba con desafío y el saiyajin en su interior rugió de deseo.

 _No debes volver a besarla._

 _No debes volver a besarla._

 _No debes volver a besarla._

Ella había detenido su huida y sus ojos no dejaban de mirar los suyos. Tal vez ella deseaba tanto como él un nuevo beso. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella tenía razón y podrían huir juntos, tener una vida libre en la Tierra. Un sentimiento lleno de esperanza lo enardeció mientras su dedo índice hacía contacto con la boca de ella.

\- ¿Crees de verdad que podrás detenerme si intentó besarte ahora mismo? – le dijo finalmente mientras su corazón no dejaba de latir frenéticamente.

Videl no pudo responder. Él era tan alto e intimidante. Se sintió extrañamente acalorada mientras la mano de él abandonaba sus labios para enredarse en su cabello antes de llegar a su nuca, atrayendo su rostro hacía él con poca delicadeza.

\- Supongo que no se puede evitar – susurró él frente a la boca de ella, sintiendo su aliento en los labios, antes de besarla nuevamente.

Esta vez, su beso no comenzó de manera suave. Era un beso cargado de necesidad. Gohan estaba hambriento de ella. Su anterior acercamiento no había sido suficiente para él y la necesitaba más. La respiración del Videl era irregular al igual que sus latidos. Su orgullo le decía que no debía continuar con esta locura, pero su cuerpo no respondía aquella orden. No podía ser tonta y enamorarse de él. Cuando Gohan la envolvió con sus brazos junto a él, su cerebro se desconectó. Gohan había ganado esta batalla.

Gohan necesitaba más. Todo su cuerpo se sentía hirviendo mientras besaba a la chica. Sin embargo, esta vez fue él quien detuvo el beso de manera lenta, depositando pequeños ósculos en la cara de Videl, llenos del amor que jamás podría darle.

\- Creo que es momento de llevarte a dormir – le dijo de manera vertiginosa mientras la tomaba en brazos como si fuese una novia y emprendía vuelo al castillo.

\- Gohan – le dijo Videl aun mareada por su encuentro reciente – no quiero tener un hijo del Rey, por favor ayúdame a huir.

\- Sabes que no puedo Videl – le contestó con pesar – por mucho que me gustes, no puedo traicionar a mi raza.

\- Gohan por favor – suplicó la chica.

Videl Satán no suplicaba. Ella nunca había necesitado hacerlo antes, pero no iba a poder escapar sin ayuda.

\- No puedo – respondió afligido, molesto consigo mismo por no poder liberar a la mujer que deseaba para sí.

 _Aún no estoy listo para traicionar a mi gente._

\- Voy a distraer a Celga – le dijo una vez que se encontraron en las cercanías de la habitación – debes estar atenta para entrar en ese momento.

Videl asintió. Antes que Gohan se adelantase para distraer al guardia, ella le tomó el brazo para detenerlo mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

\- Elije un bando Gohan – le dijo antes de despedirse para poder ingresar al dormitorio que compartía con sus compañeras, huyendo de él.

Ella definitivamente sería la causa de su muerte.

* * *

Aquí Yuki con otro capítulo, aprovechando un tiempo libre en mi trabajo.

¿Alguien quería romance?

Cada vez se me hace más difícil escribir esta historia. Estuve un día entero sólo con la escena del primer beso para que me quedase bien y aún así no estoy muy convencida. Tengo más menos en mi cabeza en términos generales lo que va a pasar, pero cuando toca escribir y dar detalles, me cuesta un poco darle forma. Lo mismo me está pasando con Criminal, por ello el hiatus de más de dos meses (Lo siento!). Tengo ganas de sólo dedicarme a Gravedad, que estaba absolutamente organizada capítulo por capítulo, pero siento que igual necesito distraerme de esa historia densa.

Si no sabes de qué estoy hablando, te invito a que pases a leer los otros fanfics que he escrito. Excepto Mnemosine, que la escribí hace 7 años y no la he leído por miedo a mi antigua redacción. A veces me dan ganas de leerla y corregir los errores que puede tener, pero luego me da vergüenza. A alguien más le pasa?

Gracias por leer. Se agradece bastante, así como también que se den el tiempo de dejar un review. Es un combustible para la inspiración.

Nos leemos!


	8. Capítulo 7: El traidor

**_Petricor_**

 **Capítulo 7:** El traidor

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenece. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Radditz no era el saiyajin más inteligente del Planeta Vegeta.

Desde pequeño, había sido la burla de sus compañeros, debido a su bajo nivel de poder y a su poca capacidad para resolver problemas básicos.

Se le consideraba que era una vergüenza para su padre y para su raza.

Aún así, Bardock lo había protegido desde la muerte de la madre de sus hijos, entrenándolo en conjunto con el Príncipe Vegeta, a quien consideraba su único amigo en aquel cruel lugar lleno de deshonras para él.

Cuando Bardock informó que su hijo Kakarotto se encontraba con vida en el lejano planeta Tierra, él se había ofrecido de manera voluntaria para acompañar a su padre en la búsqueda de su hermano menor hace unos años, pero había sido descartado de la misión, en favor de Nappa, uno de los sanguinarios hombres del Rey, que anteriormente había querido ser tutor del Príncipe.

Esa había sido su oportunidad de demostrar su valor ante su padre y su rey, de crear un vínculo con su hermano perdido, no obstante, había sido desechado por su debilidad. Estaba frustrado y enojado. Quería él mismo rescatar a Kakarotto de ese planeta ruin, llevando la gloria a su familia. Pero ello no había sido posible. Su mejor amigo había fallecido, al igual que su hermano. En cambio, había llegado ese pequeño bastardo cuyo potencial de pelea era bastante superior al suyo.

Estaba molesto obviamente.

Detestaba a su sobrino y no tuvo reparos en molestarlo. Ese mocoso le había quitado a las únicas personas en el universo que podían estar a su lado. No había podido conseguir compañera, pues las pocas hembras saiyan no estaban interesadas en su persona, al considerarlo débil. Su padre, por otro lado, sólo tenía ojos para el pequeño prodigio híbrido, olvidándose de su propio hijo.

Odiaba a esa abominación mestiza y algún día se vengaría de él por todos los desastres que había traído a su vida.

Desde su nave espacial podía sentir el ki increíblemente enorme del mocoso de Kakarotto y el de su padre en el planeta Vegeta. Un extraño presentimiento inusual y favorable lo invadió, reflejado en una sonrisa picara que se instaló en sus labios. Quizás esta sería su oportunidad de vengarse de él.

* * *

Gohan bufó al sentir a su tío Radditz aterrizando en el planeta. Eran familia, grupo bastante respetado por las costumbres de los saiyajin y de la tierra, por ende, jamás había podido tomar represalias contra los malos tratos que su tío había infringido en él. Debía respetarlo aún cuando Radditz no hiciese lo mismo con él.

Miro a su alrededor, viendo a las terrícolas entrenar artes marciales.

La chica Mai estaba ocultando algo, realizando movimientos torpes que no se parecían a los que había efectuado los últimos días. Si bien su nivel de pelea era bastante bajo, él había visto que trataba de superarse. Algo había cambiado en ella. Quizás la resignación al destino que se le venía encima la había desmoralizado.

Coronel Violet, en cambio, había aumentado su ferocidad desde el día del descontrol en el laboratorio. Un nuevo fuego llenaba sus ojos y le daba una fuerza que parecía sorprendente a simple vista, pero que a Gohan le pareció inútil. Gastaba su energía muy pronto luego de un único ataque. Ello no serviría en una batalla.

Lázuli era una mujer extraña. Jamás entrenaba, comía dosis pequeñas de alimentos y siempre se encontraba prestando atención a su alrededor. No podía sentir su ki y ello lo inquietaba. Muchas veces la descubrió observándola con una mirada divertida, como si conociese algún secreto extraño que él ignoraba.

Lunch, en su versión de cabello azulado, se dedicaba a dar ánimos a sus compañeras el día de hoy.

\- Te pareces a alguien que conocí en la Tierra – se acercó al hibrido la mujer de cabello azul – a un amigo que conocí cuando joven.

\- No lo creo – respondió Gohan – soy un saiyajin.

\- Lo sé – respondió Lunch – pero aún así no puedo dejar de ver a mi amigo Goku en ti – dijo mientras se alejaba de él para ir a conversar con Mai.

El mestizo suspiró. Sabía perfectamente que la mujer se refería a su padre, pero no fue capaz de preguntarle por él, por la vida que había llevado en su juventud a su lado. Era una herida aún abierta en su corazón a pesar de los años. Muchas veces soñaba con él y con la batalla donde fue secuestrado. Botó aire lentamente por sus labios, queriendo dejar ir aquellos sentimientos y decidió finalmente no perder de vista a Videl.

 _Videl._

La mujer de ojos azules rehuía su mirada, avergonzada. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras veía a la chica entrenar. Había logrado grandes avances desde su llegada al planeta y se notaba orgullosa de ello. Sus ataques eran más precisos y había mejorado su resistencia. Una pisca de engreimiento lo invadió, al sentirse responsable, en parte, de los logros de la humana. Habían pasado unos días desde su encuentro nocturno en las desolaciones de la antigua ciudad saiyan y ella le resistía sutilmente, ocultándose entre sus compañeras, evitando su mirada, sin imaginar que ello encendía aún más las ansias que él sentía por Videl.

* * *

Ella sabía que _él_ la observaba, podía sentirlo. Trataba de ocultarse en su cabello mientras entrenaba, pero la sensación de ser observada no se iba. Desde el día que la besó, ella se sentía perdida.

 _Sólo deja de mirarme para poder dejar de desear que me beses de nuevo._

En un principio estaba furiosa, odiando al saiyajin por haberla besado, a pesar de lo mucho que lo disfrutó, empero, al mismo tiempo se sentía admirada por primera vez en su vida, no por quien era su padre, sino que por ella misma, una satisfacción que siempre había buscado y nunca había podido conseguir. Sintió como sus mejillas se encendían al recordar aquel momento. Una parte quería que Gohan la volviese a besar, otra parte, se sentía defraudada que el saiyajin no apoyase su plan de escape. Ello la molestaba más actualmente que unos besos robados y correspondidos por ella. Había revelado que planeaba huir con la intención de convencer al muchacho de apoyarla, en cambio sólo consiguió alertarlo de sus proyectos.

Trató, con disimulo, de ver si él seguía observándola, siendo sorprendida por él, que la miraba con diversión. Nuevamente sintió su rostro arder ante la contemplación entretenida del chico.

 _Debes concentrarte Videl, un hombre jamás te ha atrapado y no será un enemigo el primero._

* * *

\- Mi señor – indicó un soldado al Rey Vegeta, realizando una reverencia al monarca que se encontraba sentado en su trono – el soldado Radditz ha llegado y precisa comunicarse de manera urgente con usted.

\- Ese debilucho… - bufó el Rey – hazlo pasar.

\- Si mi Rey – contestó el soldado mientras se dirigía a buscar al hijo mayor de Bardock.

El Rey Vegeta suspiró molesto. Radditz siempre había sido un estorbo. El saiyan era débil y estúpido, sin embargo debía conservarlo debido a la poca población que existía de su raza, sin contar que la sangre de Bardock corría por sus venas. Las únicas razones por las que lo mantenía con vida. Quizás el hombre era débil, pero tanto Bardock como su hijo Kakarotto y el mestizo habían demostrado la valía de la familia. Un eslabón débil no debía dañar toda la cadena y por ello lo eligió para que su semilla germinase a una de las mujeres. Radditz no había podido conseguir compañera y las posibilidades de continuar con la estirpe de Bardock a través de su nieto eran nulas, por ende, el hombre de largo cabello negro era la mejor posibilidad.

\- Mi Rey – manifestó el recién llegado guerrero postrándose ante los pies del monarca – lamento informar que traigo malas noticias.

\- ¿Qué desastre provocaste esta vez Radditz? – señaló el Rey molesto, recordando el último fracaso del saiyan frente a él.

\- No fue mi culpa señor – gruñó Radditz, sintiéndose humillado, apretando los puños – los habitantes de Shamori se han rebelado y comenzado una revuelta que busca eliminar el dominio de su señoría.

\- Maldito inútil, no les demostraste la fuerza de un saiyajin – contestó el Rey Vegeta padre – tendremos que aplacar su aires revolucionarios con fuerza.

\- Mi Rey – interrumpió el guerrero Bardock, presentándose ante ellos de manera inesperada– disculpe la intromisión, escuche que mi hijo se encontraba aquí y quiero decir que mi descendencia mayor no ha tenido culpa en que los Shamori sean unos estúpidos.

\- Tu hijo me ha fallado demasiadas veces Bardock – indicó el monarca mirando con desdén al saiyan que yacía mirando el piso con rencor – no es la primera vez que un planeta a su cargo intenta sublevarse.

\- Pero es un soldado leal a usted – dijo Bardock con la intención de ablandar la ira de su rey – no como otros que han fracasado, merece una nueva oportunidad.

\- ¿Y qué oportunidad le darías tu? – Consultó curioso el rey al vidente.

\- Podría vigilar a las terrícolas – señaló con naturalidad Bardock.

\- ¿Y tu nieto? – preguntó Vegeta – él las ha estado vigilando.

\- Y lo seguirá haciendo hasta que tengamos provisiones suficientes para enviarlo a contrarrestar la ofensiva Shamori – dijo el guerrero que ve el futuro – una vez que los hombres estén listos, mi hijo puede hacerse cargo hasta que Gohan regrese.

\- Que así sea – ordenó el Rey.

* * *

Gohan se sentía anhelante después del entrenamiento de las mujeres. Ver a Videl comenzaba a producirle un fuerte palpitar en su corazón, una extraña sensación de revoltijo de su estomago y unas irresistibles ganas de volver a besarla. No sabía cómo controlar su necesidad de estar cerca de ella. Mientras las llevaba de vuelta a la habitación, podía sentir el aroma especial de la chica invadiendo sus pulmones con frenesí, provocándole el deseo de apartarla del resto y empujarla contra una pared para sumergirse en su boca y besarla nuevamente.

 _Contrólate._

Se acercó a ella como un depredador, sigiloso, asechando a su presa, y sin dejar de aspirar su dulce aroma, decidió que no podía seguir así.

\- Videl – le habló con voz dura - ¿Crees que puedas salir a entrenar hoy? – preguntó con ansiedad.

\- No sé si pueda distraer al guardia – respondió ella tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Yo lo haré – respondió ávido – iremos a las ruinas y practicaremos.

\- Está… bien – contestó dubitativa, bajando la mirada con timidez, algo inaudito para ella.

* * *

No fue difícil para Gohan poder sacar a Videl de la habitación, indicándole al guardia Celga que era solicitud de uno de los científicos Tsufur, falsedad que no despertaría sospechas para el otro saiyajin, que confiaba ciegamente en su Teniente.

\- Te dije que te sacaría – respondió con determinación a la terrícola mientras la tomaba por la espalda para emprender el vuelo, con sus manos en la cintura de Videl – ahora – dijo en el oído de la chica, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar ante su toque – vamos a prepararte para que cuando trates de escapar, yo te pueda atrapar

Entrenaron golpes con los puños de Videl, enseñándole que si ponía un poco de ki en su puño al momento de golpear, este ataque sería más preciso y con mayor potencia.

\- El ki no sólo te sirve para lanzar ataques de energía o volar – le enseñó Gohan – también ayuda a que tus golpes sean con mayor eficacia.

\- Aún así – respondió Videl con notorio cansancio – no puedo vencerte aún.

\- Por supuesto – indicó Gohan con naturalidad – estás muy lejos de ello, al menos en el campo de batalla.

\- ¿Acaso podría vencerte de otra forma? – preguntó Videl con extraña emoción viendo como Gohan se le acercaba lentamente.

\- No estoy seguro – comentó con voz baja, mientras ponía su mano en el mentón, fingiendo pensar – aunque creo que hay una forma… - dijo tomando la cintura de la chica posesivamente con sus grandes manos - … aunque no sé si estés dispuesta a intentarlo.

 _Dile que se aleje de ti._

 _Es peligroso._

 _Si nos descubren, nos asesinaran_

\- Soy Videl Satán – respondió sintiendo su corazón palpitar fuertemente con una extraña adrenalina apoderándose de su ser – y siempre estoy dispuesta a asumir riesgos.

 _No me resistiré._

 _Yo quiero que me bese._

\- Eso me gusta de ti – susurró mientras su frente tocaba la de la chica – por eso me ganaras en esta batalla– indicó mientras juntaba sus labios a los de Videl para besarla de manera apasionada.

* * *

El saiyajin de largo cabello negro golpeó la puerta de la habitación de su padre en la residencia familiar. Debía conversar con el vidente luego de la charla con su rey. Había mucho más en juego de lo dicho ante Vegeta padre. Asuntos que sólo interesaban a Bardock y Radditz.

\- Muy bien hecho hijo – dijo el anciano a su primogénito sentándose en uno de los grandes sillones de la residencia – hiciste muy bien en provocar la revuelta en Shamori.

\- Sólo cumplía tus ordenes padre – respondió Radditz, buscando obtener el orgullo de su padre.

\- Y lo hiciste tal como te lo pedí – contestó Bardock mirando fijamente a su primogénito – así como yo cumplí con defenderte ante nuestro rey.

\- ¿Cuál es tu propósito padre? – Preguntó el guerrero cruzando sus brazos- ¿Por qué una revuelta en un lugar tan lejano? – consultó nuevamente indagando los motivos.

\- Necesito sacar a Gohan del planeta – le confesó su padre mirando al cielo – necesito que esté lejos de las terrícolas una temporada.

\- ¿Por qué necesitas que el mocoso las deje conmigo? – volvió a inquirir su hijo, con un sentimiento de ansiedad y adrenalina apoderándose de él.

\- ¡Porque salvaré nuestra raza hijo mío! – expresó eufórico el vidente – ¡Cumpliré con los designios que nuestra raza tiene reservados! – Insistió radiante - y para ello necesito que tu sobrino y una de las humanas se apareen.

\- ¡Pero está prohibido! – Refutó Radditz indignado – es una ofensa a nuestro legado. Nuestro Rey lo sanciona con la muerte y aunque no quiera a Gohan no quiere decir que desee que un miembro de nuestra familia sea ejecutado por traición.

\- Sin embargo es la única forma de salvarnos Radditz – interrumpió su padre – es lo que mis visiones me han mostrado, y todos tendremos un papel en ello, incluido tú, hijo mío.

\- ¿Y cuál es mi papel padre? – preguntó aún pasmado Radditz.

\- Tú me harás orgulloso asesinando a tu sobrino – indicó el vidente, para estupor de su hijo, que sólo reacciono esbozando una gran sonrisa psicótica en su rostro.

\- Ten por seguro que lo haré padre – respondió enajenado, dejando que una extraña locura lo consumiese – he confiado en ti desde que nos enseñaste estas extrañas técnicas a Vegeta y a mí, sin ti y tu conocimiento, no podríamos volar ni lanzar estos poderosos ataques de energía, siempre has buscado lo mejor para nosotros.

\- Y así seguirá siendo – interpelo el padre de Goku – ya verás como todo el desastre será arreglado.

* * *

Al cabo de unos días, Lunch fue aislada de sus compañeras debido a su incapacidad de engendrar hijos. En principio aquello la había hecho muy feliz, pues no quedaría embarazada de ningún saiyajin, conservando su integridad como deseaba. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta que tampoco podría tener hijos con su amado Ten Shin Han, lo que la había llenado de tristeza.

\- Lunch – le dijo Lázuli – dile al resto de mujeres que las rescataremos, que tengan paciencia.

\- Sólo un poco más de tiempo – señaló Videl abrazando a Lunch en su personalidad agresiva – encontraremos una vía de escape y una nave para huir de aquí e iremos por todas ustedes.

\- Las extrañare chicas – gruñó – ¡Incluso a los dos saiyajin que nos han estado vigilando! Ellos no han sido crueles con nosotras.

\- Hasta pronto – le dijo Mai alejando las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

\- Violet – susurró Videl acercándose a la extraña mujer - ¿No te despedirás de Lunch? – preguntó.

\- No me interesa – contestó de manera dura – yo sólo buscaré escapar yo, ustedes fracasadas vean si quieren perder su tiempo con las otras.

Videl simplemente bufó. Aquella mujer era insoportable y egoísta.

* * *

Por un mes completo, las mujeres terrestres prepararon sus organismos para la maternidad que veía en camino. Consumieron acido fólico y vitaminas especiales, tenían una dieta especial y equilibrada y controlaron su estado físico en conjunto con su peso. Pronto comenzarían a ser inseminadas artificialmente los días fértiles de su ciclo hormonal, por lo que deberían estar en constante monitoreo.

Por su parte, Videl y Gohan continuaron reuniéndose algunos días para entrenar, oportunidad en que el híbrido aprovechaba para besar a la chica de ojos azules, que le respondía con la misma pasión.

\- Algún día – le dijo Gohan besándola en medio de las ruinas que solían usar para entrenar – serás tú quien me bese primero.

\- Ese día nunca llegará saiyan – le respondió la muchacha entre besos y jadeos.

\- Nunca te has quejado de esto – indicó Gohan tomando una distancia de los labios de Videl – de hecho, creo que te agrada tanto como a mí.

\- Tú mismo lo dijiste saiyajin, estamos luchando – contestó con una sonrisa la chica de ojos azules sin dejar de mirar al muchacho – y no me rendiré en medio de una batalla, jamás.

\- Por eso me gustas Videl – susurró Gohan mientras besaba el cuello de la terrícola, que permitía los mimos del guerrero.

\- ¿Crees que podamos ir al invernadero hoy en vez de entrenar? – preguntó ella entre suspiros, mientras sentía que Gohan subía su mano por su abdomen.

\- No creo que tengamos problema hoy – respondió en medio de besos y gruñidos tratando de llevar su mano a los pechos de la chica.

 _Necesito más._

Cada día era más difícil controlarse con ella. Cada día, quería un poco más. Cada beso lo dejaba ansiando más de ella, del olor de su cabello, del sabor de su boca, de la suavidad de su piel. Sin embargo, cuando sentía que el descontrol llegaría, se detenía antes de dejarse llevar por la pasión y el amor que sentía por ella.

 _La amo._

En el mes que habían pasado juntos viéndose a escondidas, había comprendido el nuevo sentimiento que lo invadía.

Empezó de manera lenta, sintiendo la necesidad de compartir con ella en cada momento, escuchándola de su vida en la tierra, contemplando el brillo en sus ojos al hablar de sus amigos y su pasión por su trabajo ayudando a la policía. Quería seguir ayudándola a superarse en su entrenamiento, descubriendo como manifestaba su emoción en pequeños hoyuelos al sonreír cuando aprendió a volar libremente. Quería saber la cantidad de pecas exactas que tenía su rostro e investigar que tan profundo era el azul de sus ojos.

 _Estoy jodidamente enamorado de Videl Satán._

Debía detenerse ahora. Por mucho que quisiese seguir perdido en la chica, si alguien los descubría o si llegaba a marcarla como suya, ambos serían asesinados.

Ella era demasiado maravillosa para morir.

* * *

Bardock caminaba por los pasillos del castillo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ya estaba prácticamente todo listo para la ofensiva contra Shamori y debía informar a su nieto de sus nuevas funciones que asumiría en dicha misión.

Sintió como el ki de su nieto se encontraba con el de la humana y esperó pacientemente que la dejase en la habitación antes de acercarse. Lo vio acercarse con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, gesto que nunca había visto en el muchacho en todos los años a su cargo.

 _La mujer lo hace realmente feliz._

 _Falta poco Gohan y serás libre._

\- Gohan – le dijo – nuestro Rey te llama, te ha asignado una nueva misión.

\- ¿Una misión? – preguntó cambiando drásticamente su rostro a uno preocupado.

\- Aplacar una rebelión pequeña – indicó Bardock tratando de no demostrar lo que realmente ocurriría – por lo demás es lo que querías – continuó su abuelo – dejar de ser el niñero de las terrícolas.

\- Sí – refunfuñó el joven – es lo que quería… – concluyó frunciendo visiblemente el ceño.

* * *

\- Mi señor – dijo Gohan reverenciándose ante el Rey Vegeta padre – me han indicado que me necesita.

\- Así es, – respondió el monarca desde su trono – Gohan, tu comandaras las fuerzas encargadas de recuperar el planeta Shamori.

\- ¡Pero eso al otro lado de la galaxia! – Indicó sorprendido el híbrido – demoraremos unos seis meses en llegar.

\- No tenemos opción – reprendió molesto el Rey ante el tono del guerrero – Shamori es un planeta rico en materia prima y con buena mano de obra, lo necesito en mi imperio y tú eres nuestro mejor guerrero, no hay nadie mejor que tú para esta misión.

 _Videl._

Imágenes de la chica inundaron su mente.

\- Entiendo mi rey – contestó Gohan visiblemente molesto – prepararé las tropas y coordinaré el viaje.

\- No es necesario – respondió el monarca – partes hoy a la medianoche, los barcos estelares ya se encuentran listos. Ha sido todo coordinado desde que tu tío nos informó su fracaso en mantener la paz.

Sabía que sería algo relacionado con él. Su tío había regresado antes de tiempo por alguna razón y ahora sabía cuál.

 _Videl._

La muchacha había sido su primer pensamiento al enterarse de la misión. Hace un mes hubiese querido desesperadamente salir del planeta en busca de una batalla, por la humillación que cuidar a las mujeres le había producido. Ahora, no quería dejarla.

 _Quizás sea lo mejor y así pueda olvidarla._

Suspiró mientras caminaba a empacar sus cosas. Se despediría de ella antes de irse e intentaría arrinconar sus sentimientos por ella con todas sus fuerzas. Así, ambos podrían seguir con vida.

* * *

\- Gracias por dejarme venir al invernadero Gohan – indicó feliz Videl, dando pequeños saltitos por el lugar mientras regaba la vegetación.

\- No hay problema – respondió con una mano rascando su nuca, mientras observaba la felicidad de la chica – aunque no podemos quedarnos mucho aquí.

\- ¿Debes acaso ir a seducir a alguna mujer de tu raza? – le preguntó con un dejo de molestia en su tono – porque me enojaría mucho que me estés usando así y sea una especie de amante.

\- ¿Acaso quieres una relación seria y formal? – Interrogó el saiyan – podría tomarte aquí mismo y marcarte como mía.

\- No lo harás – contestó Videl con una sonrisa coqueta – yo no te dejaría.

\- No lances un desafío que no puedes cumplir Videl Satán – indicó el saiyajin ocupando el mismo tono de ella – aunque de todas formas no sería posible, me encargaron una misión y debo partir esta noche del planeta – señaló con penumbra.

\- ¿Cuánto… tiempo te irás? – preguntó Videl con voz cortada.

 _No te vayas._

\- Por lo menos un año… - le contestó mientras su dedo índice marcaba el contorno de los labios de la chica – es difícil saberlo, voy a frenar una rebelión.

\- ¿Es peligroso? – preguntó nuevamente ella, preocupada.

 _No te vayas._

\- ¿Acaso Videl Satán se encuentra preocupada por mi? – Consultó de manera irónica acercando sus labios a los de ella – se supone que me odias, soy un asesino y te atraparé si tratas de escapar.

\- No seas idiota Gohan – respondió dándole un pequeño empujón – quizás solo me caes un poco bien ahora.

\- Te estas ablandando – inquirió besándola lentamente – tal vez me extrañes tanto como yo te extrañaré a ti.

\- Tal vez si te echaré un poco de menos – contestó bajando la mirada – y no te vea si logro escapar antes de tu regreso…

Gohan simplemente la miró fijamente, perdiéndose en sus ojos azules. Ella estaba triste. Podía negarlo, pero su mirada no mentía. Su corazón se sintió querido por la chica y aunque sabía que ella no correspondería sus palabras de vuelta, sintió la necesidad de decirle lo que sentía antes de partir. Volvió a besarla lentamente, tratando de transmitir su sentimiento a través de sus acciones y que ella sintiese el amor que él sentía por ella de manera intensa.

Sintió incertidumbre del futuro de ambos. Él podía morir en la batalla en Shamori y ella podía quedar embarazada de su Rey.

No, ella no quedaría embarazada de un hijo que no fuese de él. Él la amaba y ella sería suya.

 _He decidido mi bando._

\- Te amo Videl Satán – le dijo entre besos sintiendo como su corazón explotaba al pronunciar dichas palabras en voz alta, mientras captaba la sorpresa de su amada – a mi regreso te ayudaré a escapar.

* * *

Hola! Aquí Yuki. Le volví a tomar cariño a esta historia gracias a Radditz. En principio sería un aliado de Bardock, pero me arrepentí. Faltaba un antagonista directo a Gohan y que la historia avance al final que tengo previsto.

Pasaron varias cosas en este capítulo, me demoré varios días en escribirlo. Me siento feliz habiendo avanzado con contenido en la historia.

Espero que les guste y me den sus opiniones al respecto.

Alguien descubrió quién es el traidor que inspira el título del capítulo?


	9. Capítulo 8: El olor que deja la lluvia

**_Petricor_**

 **Capítulo 8:** El olor que deja la lluvia

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenece. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Hace un par de meses, el híbrido humano saiyajin llamado Gohan tenía una sola meta clara en su vida: Debía ser un mejor soldado y orgullecer a su abuelo Bardock. Era una meta impuesta, establecida por las circunstancias en las que se encontraba viviendo, más no por sus propios deseos y anhelos.

Había sido raptado cuando era solo un crío del lado de su madre, siendo su padre asesinando en el proceso. Aún así, había aprendido a querer y a respetar a su abuelo. Él lo había cuidado y le había enseñado a ser más fuerte, además de haberle inculcado el respeto por las múltiples culturas de los planetas que sometían.

Bardock, al igual que él, eran saiyans diferentes del resto. Estaban preocupados por el bienestar de su gente, por buscar un nuevo planeta donde poder trasladar su raza e incluso creían que se podría convivir con gente de otros lugares con tal de empezar desde cero. Los demás no estaban de acuerdo, pues debía valorarse el planeta Vegeta que los acogió luego de la destrucción de su hogar anterior. Vegetasei era donde se habían transformado en vencedores. Trasladarse a un nuevo nido no era opción para el resto. Era un sacrilegio, una ofensa a su victoria contra los Tsufur.

Tal vez no había aprendido a sentirse engreído de su ascendencia saiyajin como debería, pero si sentía respeto por las costumbres que debió adoptar, callando las ideas que tenía para salvar a la raza que lo criaba. Después de todo, el planeta Vegeta y sus tradiciones serían las que representarían su vida hasta el fin de sus días, así que asimiló a someter su voluntad a la del loco rey que lo gobernaba.

El Rey Vegeta… muchos ya no se encontraban de acuerdo con su tradicional forma de regir a su pueblo, pero de todas maneras se mantenía como el legitimo gobernante que era, a pesar de los claros rasgos de locura que comenzaba a evidenciar.

Gohan, el bastardo mestizo, había tenido que siempre demostrar su valía cada instante de su juventud, pues al ser una cruza de saiyajin y humano, muchos cuestionaron a lo largo de su vida su valía como guerrero. Empero, él siempre los dejó en silencio ante tales interrogantes.

Si alguna vez se le llamó cobarde, él demostró su valentía conquistando más planetas que ningún otro guerrero.

Si alguna vez se le llamó debilucho, él se consagró en su entrenamiento para demostrar que era el más fuerte.

Todos los que alguna vez pudieron haberlo cuestionado, hoy lo admiraban, arrastrándose por el piso por el que caminaba, deseando sus logros, deseando su poder.

El hibrido los había humillado a todos con sus grandes poderes, especialmente a su rey.

En el momento que en plena batalla alcanzó el nivel de súper saiyajin, nadie lo volvió a cuestionar ni desafiar. Nadie fue capaz de ver en él algo que no fuese un gran orgullo para los saiyans.

Algunos, poco a poco, en medio de murmullos sigilosos, fueron capaces de decir que si Gohan quisiese derrocar al rey, lo apoyarían, pues él, un súper saiyajin legendario, sería imparable como gobernante. Otros, los saiyans más tradicionalistas no estarían jamás de acuerdo con que alguien con sangre impura los gobernase. Por lo demás, los saiyans basaban su fidelidad en quien tenía poder y el rey, a pesar de ser aún el gobernante, el hombre que los llevó a la victoria contra los Tsufur y guió la liberación de Freezer, había sido eclipsado por los poderes espectaculares que había demostrado tener el hijo de Kakarotto.

Sin embargo, el híbrido no estaba interesado en el trono de su planeta.

Él solo anhelaba la paz que alguna vez le fue arrebatada junto con el abrazo cariñoso de su madre.

Gohan se había sentido como si fuese un _soldado de juguete_ que el Rey Vegeta manejaba a su antojo, sin tener nada propio por lo que luchar en su vida desde que se resignó a no regresar a la Tierra. Su deber era obedecer y conquistar. Hasta que _ella_ llegó.

 _Videl._

Toda su vida dio un giro al conocer a Videl Satán.

La muchacha era engreída, irrespetuosa, irreverente y orgullosa. Odiaba a los saiyajin por haberla secuestrado, demostrando su gran fuerza interior cautivante, y para él, aquello era lo que más le gustaba de la joven. Ella no era como las otras mujeres sumisas que había conocido a lo largo de sus viajes, ni tampoco era altanera como las hembras saiyajin. Videl podía ser algo insolente, pero tenía una dulzura única. Se preocupaba por sus compañeras y demostraba ternura al hablar de su vida en la Tierra.

Videl Satán no era la chica dura que demostraba ante el resto. En los ojos de Gohan, ella era gentil y amable, además de tener una belleza totalmente única. Su largo cabello negro le recordaba a su madre, su piel blanca y rosada lo inundaba en sus sueños y sus ojos, de profundo azul, le traían la calma. Al besarla, él podía sentir que eran dos piezas de un rompecabezas que encajaban perfectamente.

Gohan había caído perdidamente enamorado de Videl.

Se había enamorado de su fuerza al entrenar, de la frescura en su energía al reír, del paraíso en su mirar. Amaba la embriagante fragancia de su cuerpo, el sabor de sus besos, la suavidad de su tacto.

 _Ella debía ser para él._

No había otra opción para él que no fuese ella.

Gohan Son se había decidido. Traicionará a su raza, a su estirpe, por darle la libertad a la mujer que ama, aún cuando ella no lo amase a él.

Viajar al planeta Shamori se había transformado en la última prioridad para Gohan. Despedirse de ella previo a su viaje había sido una necesidad primaria en su ser y decirle sus sentimientos fue algo incontrolable.

No había podido evitar que sus sentimientos siguiesen ocultos a ella por más tiempo, debía de decirle como el amor que sentía rebosaba desde su pecho al exterior, amenazando con desbordarse y dejar de controlarse frente al resto. Aquello sería su fin. Aún cuando ella no correspondió sus sentimientos y simplemente le pidió que la llevase de vuelta a su habitación.

Los seis meses que llevaba sin ella, sin sus besos, sin su aroma y sin sus ojos, lo estaban matando lentamente. El primer pensamiento que tenía al despertar en esa nave espacial era ella. Mientras entrenaba para prepararse para las futuras batallas, pensaba en volver rápido a su planeta para encontrarse con ella. Antes de acostarse a descansar, volvía a pensar en ella. Sus sueños estaban inundados de imágenes de ella estando a su lado. La necesitaba.

\- Teniente - le dijo un soldado sacándolo de sus pensamientos – ha sido exitoso aterrizaje. Sin embargo, nuestros scouters no detectan la presencia de ningún shamori a los alrededores.

\- Es un engaño – respondió Gohan con pesar – han ocultado su fuerza de pelea para que no los podamos rastrear.

 _Ellos sabían que llegaríamos._

\- Soldados – habló Gohan a los valientes saiyans que lo acompañarían a la batalla – estamos aquí para demostrar que no hay nadie más poderoso que un saiyajin, nadie con más ferocidad en la batalla – continuó tratando de sonar orgulloso, más para él mismo sus palabras estaban vacías – ¡Vamos a demostrarles que nadie traiciona a nuestro Rey y sale impune! – gritó finalmente con ferocidad mientras comandaba a sus hombres a la batalla, que respondieron con gritos de júbilo y fortaleza.

Sólo que el vacio fue quien los recibió.

 _Es una trampa._

\- ¿Donde están escondidos estos pequeños bastardos? – se preguntaba Gohan a si mismo mientras intentaba rastrear el ki de alguno de los habitantes del planeta – ellos no son luchadores, no debiesen tener este tipo de habilidades, a menos que alguien se las hubiese enseñado…

 _Radditz._

Era lógico. Su tío realmente había fracasado. Había entrenado a un pueblo pacífico en el arte de la batalla y se le había escapado de las manos. Ahora se enfrentarían a inexpertos habitantes de shamori que habían desarrollado habilidades de batalla. No debía ser difícil, sin embargo el ser intangibles complicaba las cosas.

\- Fantástico – bufó con ironía.

Los soldados estaban confundidos, los enemigos incorpóreos podían encontrarse en cualquier lugar, escondidos entre las ruinas, aprovechando el húmedo clima para esconderse.

* * *

Dos días sin ataques. Dos días sin una señal del pueblo shamori.

Los soldados, hambrientos de batalla, comenzaban a desesperarse. Una conversación comenzaba con gruñidos y culminaba en pequeñas pugnas entre ellos. La desesperación era palpable para el teniente Gohan, que a su vez también se encontraba abatido.

\- Los shamori están esperando que colapsemos y estemos débiles – les decía a sus tropas con afán de mantenerlos serenos – debemos ser más inteligentes y previsores que ellos.

* * *

Seis días sin rastro de los Shamoris.

Los soldados no soportaban el aburrimiento, las pequeñas batallas entre ellos culminaban en heridas que no se curarían de manera fácil.

\- Ellos están apostando a nuestra desesperación y sed de batalla – eran las palabras de Gohan – no creo que Radditz nos hubiese mandado a un planeta vacio a perder nuestro tiempo y la lealtad del rey.

* * *

Veinte días sin encontrar a los Shamori y el ochenta por ciento del planeta explorado.

Al día veintiuno una explosión los sorprendió en la madrugada cuando los saiyajins se encontraban durmiendo.

\- ¡Prepárense para la batalla! – Gritó el teniente Gohan a sus hombres – ¡es el momento de demostrar quienes somos los saiyans y porque no deben enfrentarnos!

Otro estallido sonó a su izquierda. Alguien estaba lanzando ataques de ki en contra de ellos.

 _Estúpido Radditz, ¿Por qué entrenarlos si se pondrían en tu contra?_

El corazón de Gohan palpitó, sintiendo la adrenalina apoderarse de él. Aún no podía ver a sus enemigos, pero el ataque nocturno era una buena estrategia. Los alababa por ello. Muchas veces él también lo ocupó para derrotar a sus adversarios.

Gohan retrocedió unos pasos cuando una nueva detonación lo sacudió a sus espaldas y sintió cálidas señales de agua cayendo desde el cielo.

 _Lluvia._

Se sintió estúpido. Con el cielo nublado sus hombres no podrían transformarse en Ozarus para derrotar el enemigo.

Vio como sus hombres comenzaban a ser atacados por seres que aparecían de la nada, humanoides de color azul realizando ataques de energía y desapareciendo. Nunca se le había comunicado que los Shamori se volvían invisibles y ocultaban su ki. La omisión de aquel dato podía resultar en la derrota de su equipo de veinte saiyajins.

\- Así que esta es la razón por la que no nos atacaban – señaló furioso sintiendo como su mandíbula se tensaba – estaban esperando que el cielo se nublará para evitar nuestra transformación primaria.

\- Por supuesto – le respondió una voz profunda y desconocida a sus espaldas - y la lluvia no los ayudará en la batalla.

El extraño tenía razón. Si bien los saiyans estaban preparados para enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo, estaban acostumbrados a la vida en un clima seco, casi desértico, por lo que la humedad que en este momento los azotaba, sería un obstáculo más a enfrentar. En condiciones normales, no sería un factor que pudiese debilitarlos, pero enemigos invisibles cuyo ki estaba oculto era algo diferente. Gohan se giró para enfrentar al hombre misterioso que se atrevía a ir de frente a un teniente saiyajin.

\- Un namek – señaló frunciendo el ceño el hibrido mientras observaba a su adversario con desdén - ¿Qué hace un guerrero de una raza prácticamente extinta en medio de una rebelión? – preguntó haciendo crujir sus nudillos preparándose para la batalla.

\- ¿Eso les han dicho? – Contestó en broma el hombre alto de color verde – dime, ¿Quién les dijo que los guerreros Namekianos estamos extintos? – preguntó a su vez, burlándose del joven.

\- Los saiyajins destruimos su planeta – respondió Gohan, mientras atacaba con sus puños al hombre – y nos llevamos a sus curanderos a nuestro planeta.

\- Es una buena historia muchacho – indicó el guerrero verde mientras esquivaba con facilidad los ataques del mestizo – sin embargo, hemos estado escondidos esperando nuestra venganza, serán ustedes los que desaparezcan.

Sus ataques físicos no tenían efecto en el namek, cada golpe que intentaba dar, él lo esquivaba. Cada intento de ataque con energía, el namekian lo desviaba. Estaba sucio, cubierto de lodo producto de la tierra mojada por la lluvia. Se elevó al cielo para continuar su batalla en el aire, con la intención que el agua limpiase su cuerpo y sus pensamientos. A través del rabillo del ojo podía ver como sus hombres estaban siendo atacados por un ataque conjunto entre los alienígenas de color verde y los shamoris. No podía creer que estuviesen siendo derrotados por aquellos débiles.

\- ¡Los saiyajins somos más fuertes que ustedes! – Gritó con furia y evidente cansancio Gohan mientras recolectaba energía para un nuevo ataque – ¡Esta noche seremos nuevamente victoriosos! – Vociferó lanzando su ataque a su oponente desde el cielo.

\- Eres un buen guerrero saiyan – clamó su rival con una sonrisa – sin embargo, has vivido en una mentira toda tu vida y es tu momento de perder – concluyó esquivando nuevamente el ataque, que impactó en la batalla que ocurría a sus pies.

\- No – rió el mestizo mientras se concentraba en su transformación de mayor poder, volviendo su negro cabello en rubio, con un aura dorada rodeándolo, logrando que la lluvia no lo tocase – me has subestimado.

\- ¿Un súper saiyajin? – Le preguntó dejando a Gohan sorprendido – no eres el primero con el que he luchado, vuestro príncipe ha sido un gran rival de entrenamiento estos años.

\- ¡Soy el único que ha logrado esta transformación! – Gritó furioso – y nuestro príncipe Vegeta esta muerto – respondió revitalizado, volviendo a atacar a su oponente con múltiples esferas de energía – tus engaños no surtirán efecto en mi – culminó dando un puñetazo en el rostro a su oponente.

\- Interesante – indicó el hombre mientras limpiaba de su boca rastros de sangre que un golpe había provocado – veo que él cumplió con su palabra. Sin embargo, es momento que sepas la verdad… – sonrió nuevamente antes de continuar - Gohan.

El muchacho abrió sorprendido sus ojos al momento en que veía al namek acercarse rápidamente a su cuello, mientras le propiciaba un golpe detrás de la nuca.

\- Nunca me olvides – le dijo mientras el saiyan perdía la conciencia – mi nombre es Piccolo y soy amigo de Goku.

* * *

Todo estaba negro.

Gohan sabía que tenía sus ojos cerrados. El dolor en su nuca era intenso pero ello no impedía que tratase de concentrarse en su alrededor. Podía sentir señales de ki débiles rodeándolo, mientras creía que alguien limpiaba sus heridas.

¿Estaban curándolo? Eso significaba que la batalla había terminado y habían, de alguna forma, resultado victoriosos a pesar de las adversidades.

" _¿Quién les dijo que los guerreros Namekianos estamos extintos?"_

La pregunta del namek inundó sus pensamientos. Él mismo había estado con su abuelo en el planeta Namekusei y habían capturado a los sanadores de esa raza, asesinando a los pocos guerreros débiles que encontraron y les dieron hostilidad. Fue Bardock quien verificó que el resto de nameks habían sido vencidos.

"Vuestro príncipe ha sido un gran rival de entrenamiento estos años"

Nuevamente las palabras del hombre lo confundieron. Pensó inicialmente que se trataba de una estrategia para distraerlo en batalla, pues era conocido que el príncipe saiyan había fallecido. Su abuelo y él mismo casi habían sido condenados a muerte por el rey debido al asesinato de su primogénito por parte de Kakarotto.

El tal Piccolo sabía su nombre. Quizás había estado atento espiándolos los últimos días y así se había enterado de ello. Podía ser una posibilidad, pero sin embargo su mente lógica y siempre pensante lo descartó de inmediato, pues había un factor más a considerar.

" _Mi nombre es Piccolo y soy amigo de Goku"_

El namek sabía el nombre terrícola de su padre. Un dato así no era de público conocimiento. Era un secreto que prácticamente nadie conocía, más allá de Bardock y ahora Videl. Para los saiyans y quienes lo conocían por sus batallas, él era hijo de Kakarotto. Goku era un nombre oculto, un tabú para el mundo y sin embargo, el namek lo sabía.

Solo dos nameks eran conocidos por su padre. El primero había sido su gran enemigo Piccolo Daimakú, el cual se encontraba actualmente fallecido. El segundo, hijo del anterior, también llamado Piccolo, había sido rival de Goku. Creía recordar que incluso él había estado presente en la batalla entre Vegeta y su padre al momento de su secuestro. Quizás era ese Piccolo. Sin embargo, aún sus afirmaciones anteriores eran perturbadoras para Gohan.

Aún estaba lloviendo afuera, podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia en contacto con la tierra y si respiraba lentamente, podía identificar el olor de la tierra mojada por la lluvia.

El recuerdo de su madre enseñándole que aquello se llamaba petricor lo llenó de nostalgia.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora su madre? ¿Se habría vuelto a casar para superar la pérdida de su marido y de su hijo? ¿Tendría algún nuevo hijo a quien él pueda llamar hermano?

Abrió los ojos con pesar. El dolor aún no desaparecía y se sentía confundido. Vio a los shamori a su alrededor mirarlo con temor, apartándose de su lado.

Ellos eran los que estaban curándolo.

\- Veo que por fin despiertas Gohan – le habló Piccolo mirándolo desde un rincón de la carpa en que actualmente se encontraban – has estado inconsciente gran parte del día muchacho.

\- ¿Por qué me están curando ustedes? – preguntó confundido el hibrido - ¿Dónde están mis hombres?

\- Están muertos – contestó con orgullo el namek – eres el único sobreviviente.

\- ¿Soy un esclavo ahora? – consultó Gohan mirando a su alrededor, buscando como escapar en caso de ser necesario.

\- No – respondió Piccolo de manera seca – eres nuestro amigo y pronto nuestro aliado.

\- ¡Ja! – rió el teniente saiyan - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Eres el hijo de Goku – indicó el hombre verde – cuando era joven luché contra tu padre y él perdonó mi vida, años más tarde, luché a su lado para impedir el secuestro de su hijo mayor. Él me dio una segunda oportunidad y yo te la daré a ti.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no te traicionare? – Volvió a preguntar Gohan – he sido criado como un saiyan, no como mi padre muerto hubiese querido.

\- Has sido engañado toda tu vida Gohan – esta vez fue el turno del namek de reír – tu padre no está muerto, tu príncipe no está muerto, ambos sobrevivieron la batalla y han estado entrenando en la Tierra, preparándose para la gran batalla.

\- Si Kakarotto no está muerto – señaló Gohan con asco al nombre saiyan de su padre, creyendo en el abandono de parte de este - ¿Por qué me buscó?

\- No ha sido necesario – respondió Piccolo cruzando sus brazos – tu padre siempre ha sabido que estas en buenas manos con Bardock, viviendo engañado, pero siendo entrenado para lo que viene.

\- ¿Qué es lo que viene señor Piccolo? – preguntó Gohan molesto.

\- No sé qué quiere o planea Bardock – exteriorizó el namek sin dejar de mirar a Gohan – pero nosotros con Goku, Vegeta, su mocoso y tu hermano vamos a destruir a los saiyans – reveló sorprendiendo al hibrido.

* * *

El viaje de regreso al planeta Vegeta había sido diferente al de ida. Estaba solo, con sus compañeros asesinados y con información respecto de su familia que lo tenía confundido.

Muchas dudas colapsaban sus pensamientos.

¿Su padre nunca había muerto? ¿Por qué el príncipe Vegeta había decidido permanecer oculto? ¿Cuántos años tendría su hermano pequeño? ¿Su madre alguna vez podría perdonarlo por los crímenes que ha cometido siendo soldado saiyan? ¿Qué planeaba Bardock?

Trataba de entender los motivos detrás de su abuelo, sin resultado positivo. Sabía que la habilidad de Bardock para ver el futuro le daba una ventaja en asuntos que él no comprendía, pero aún así todo era extraño. Lo más probable es que el rey no supiese los planes de su más fiel consejero, pues Bardock había mentido deliberadamente respecto de la muerte del príncipe heredero.

 _¿Qué es lo que Bardock planea?_

* * *

La nave de Gohan aterrizó exactamente un año, dos meses y tres días después de su partida. No fue recibido con honores como las veces anteriores, pues volvió sin su escuadrón de batalla.

El Rey no dio un banquete en su honor a pesar que Gohan informó que todos los shamori habían sido liquidados luego de la batalla. Se le vio con desdén por parte de los otros saiyans, que veían como el hibrido del que alguna vez habían estado orgullosos, había permitido una aniquilación a los suyos.

" _Debes decirle que triunfaste, no puede sospechar los planes de su hijo"_

Piccolo había sido bien especifico respecto de cómo debía comportarse al regresar a Vegetasei. Con naturalidad, fingiendo un éxito a pesar de la masacre a su raza.

Había decidido rastrear el ki de Videl y buscar consuelo en sus brazos, pero aquello no fue necesario cuando encontró a Bardock en compañía de la muchacha, que al verlo corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- La mujer fue muy persistente – le indicó su abuelo al hibrido, que observaba con ternura como el cabello de Videl se encontraba bastante corto – y me exigió que la trajese a verte.

\- Te he echado de menos Videl – le dijo, acariciando sus cabellos, aspirando su aroma.

\- Yo también Gohan – le respondió ella, en medio de sollozos – no te imaginas lo que ha ocurrido aquí.

\- Los dejaré solos - señaló el anciano mirando a su nieto – tienen 5 minutos.

\- Bardock – gritó Gohan antes que el vidente se fuese, sin soltar a Videl de sus brazos – nosotros debemos hablar.

\- Lo sé – fue la respuesta de su abuelo antes de abandonar el lugar.

Teniendo en sus brazos a Videl, Gohan sintió por primera vez en toda su vida que tenía un objetivo claro por el que luchar. Basta de engaños, basta de mentiras. Él descubriría la verdad cueste lo que cueste y protegería a la mujer que ama.

Toda su vida había estado en medio de la lluvia, hoy el sol había comenzado a salir, dejando ver un pequeño arcoíris mientras aspiraba el petricor matutino, símbolo de la verdad.

* * *

Hola! Aquí Yuki con una (mini) batalla, por fin! Un fanfic de saiyajins que se precie de ser tal, no está completo sin una pelea previa, en medio de la trama, que permita descubrir algunos secretos.

El capítulo explica el significado del nombre del fic. Casi todas mis historias tienen lluvia involucrada (partiendo por Mnemosine) así que quise hacer un homenaje y como llovió ayer en mi ciudad, me inspiré para hacer la pelea lloviendo y que al ir conociendo los secretos, empiece a salir el sol. Una analogía a como se va despejando la trama, al igual que el clima.

Alguien esperaba la aparición de Piccolo? Ni yo lo esperaba, fue un impulso del momento, quien saldría sería Nail.

Próximo capítulo narrará que pasó con Videl mientras Gohan estaba en Shamori.


	10. Capítulo 9: Síndrome de Estocolmo

**_Petricor_**

 **Capítulo 9:** Síndrome de Estocolmo

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenece. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Videl jamás esperó que el medio saiyajin medio humano llamado Gohan le fuese a decir que la amaba. Había sido una sorpresa y no había sabido como tomar sus palabras.

Ella no sentía lo mismo.

¿Debía mentirle y decirle que era correspondido? No, ella no era esa clase de mujer.

¿Debía rechazarlo? Era la opción más prudente, después de todo él era el enemigo, aún cuando en medio de su declaración le había dicho que a su regreso la ayudaría a escapar.

Sin embargo Videl Satán prefirió no dar una respuesta al muchacho y volver a la comodidad de su habitación compartida, refugiándose en medio de las mantas que la protegían del frio de la noche. Pensó muchas cosas bajo las cobijas, como por ejemplo, que de todas formas ya eran _algo_ con Gohan, pues el último mes se llevaban besando a escondidas en innumerables ocasiones.

Videl podía saber el estado de ánimo de Gohan por la forma en que la besaba, una actividad que había aprendido y perfeccionado gracias al híbrido. Sabía que cuando estaba contento, sus besos eran fugaces, producto de la alegría del momento. Cuando estaba triste, la besaba con lentitud y profundidad, quizás buscando en ella la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Cuando estaba angustiado, la besaba con una necesidad arrolladora. Aquel día, sin embargo, la beso lentamente, como si quisiera recordar cada sensación que ella pudiese regalarle antes de irse, transmitiendo una calidez única y envolvente. Ella presentía que algo ocurría, pudo sentirlo, tal como él quería que lo hiciese. Se sintió plena, como si su alma estuviese en paz.

Nunca quiso realmente detener los ósculos del joven. Su mente le decía que debía de dejar sus actividades furtivas y concentrarse en cosas importantes, como por ejemplo buscar una escapatoria de aquel lugar, pero simplemente no podía dejarlo. En el fondo, sabía que se había hecho adicta a Gohan, a su comportamiento protector, su perfeccionismo al entrenar, su cansado mirar y absurdo actuar. Definitivamente lo iba a extrañar.

Trató de cerrar sus ojos para dormir, pero no podía. El hijo de Goku seguía apareciendo en su mente.

Sería una noche muy larga.

* * *

Al día siguiente, las terrícolas fueron despertadas por golpes iracundos en su puerta, que aumentaban en intensidad en cada segundo que pasaba.

\- ¡Malditas mujeres! – Gritó una voz furiosa desde fuera de su habitación – si no están listas en un minuto, yo mismo entraré a buscarlas a desayunar.

Las mujeres se miraron con pesar. Sin el amable Gohan, su estadía en Vegetasei sería bastante diferente. Se arreglaron con rapidez y salieron al encuentro de su nuevo carcelero, un hombre adulto con marcados músculos, grandes entradas en su frente y largo cabello. La mirada de perversión atemorizó a Videl, que se agarró instintivamente del brazo de Mai.

\- Mi nombre es Radditz, hijo de Bardock – indicó el hombre de manera petulante – y desde hoy seré su guardia de día. Cualquier incumplimiento a alguna de mis órdenes conlleva un castigo determinado por mí.

 _Definitivamente nuestra suerte ha cambiado para peor._

* * *

Radditz cumplió fielmente su palabra. Cualquier retraso, cualquier dialogo silencioso que fuese alcanzado a escuchar por el sádico saiyan, trajo aparejado un castigo a las mujeres.

Violet lucía un gran hematoma en su mejilla izquierda producto de una confrontación con el guerrero, que no dudo en castigarla por su insolencia. Mai caminaba con miedo a su lado, abrazando su cuerpo con temor. Videl, por su parte, lamentaba la falta de entrenamiento, pues el sádico guerrero había sido implacable con la negativa a entrenar unas sucias humanas. La única que no temía a su presencia era Lázuli, que mantenía su actitud de desgano.

\- ¿No le tienes miedo? – le preguntó Mai una noche.

\- Es un debilucho – respondió la rubia ordenando su cabello tras su oreja – para mí no es un desafío.

Videl, que ahora podía sentir el ki de los demás, estaba de acuerdo en que Radditz no era tan poderoso como el resto de saiyans, pero aún así tenía un poder de pelea superior al de ella.

\- Podrás vencerlo con facilidad en unos meses – le dijo Lázuli una noche mientras la hacía entrenar su ki – con el entrenamiento necesario, podrás hacerlo.

\- ¿Y tú, Lázuli? – Preguntó la muchacha de largo cabello negro - ¿Puedes vencerlo? Me has estado enseñando como usar el ki, pero jamás he podido sentir el tuyo.

\- Y jamás podrás sentirlo, pues no soy humana completamente – le explicó la mujer mirándola fijamente a los ojos – soy un androide, creada en base a una humana, la verdadera Lázuli murió el día que yo nací.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó confundida la justiciera de ciudad Satán.

\- Mi nombre actual es número dieciocho – contestó con simpleza – fui creada por un científico loco para destruir a Son Goku, quien me salvo de la muerte. Tengo energía infinita, por eso no puedes sentir mi ki ni yo el tuyo. Ha sido mi esposo quien me explicó lo que te estoy enseñando, pues él sabía que yo subiría a la nave del simio y tendría que ayudar a quienes estuviesen interesados en el escape.

\- ¿Sabías que esto ocurriría? – volvió a preguntar Videl, sintiendo su rostro lívido y el mundo girar a su alrededor.

\- No sé nada con detalles – dijo dieciocho – sé que Bardock ha estado planeando algo muy grande desde que fue a la Tierra por primera vez y los muchachos se han estado entrenando. Sé que debía venir en este viaje para vigilar que el mono no traicione a los chicos y para mantener a salvo a todas las mujeres.

Esto era mucho peor de lo que ella pensaba.

Era una conspiración.

\- Dieciocho – dijo Videl a la mujer rubia, con el nombre que ella realmente se identificaba - ¿Goku está vivo? – preguntó con temor.

\- Sí – respondió la rubia – Goku no falleció después de su batalla con idiota de Vegeta, ha estado entrenando todo este tiempo para recuperar a su hijo Gohan.

Recordó a Gohan y su expresión al hablar de su abuelo. Él lo admiraba, lo quería. Bardock había sido su gran apoyo en aquel inhóspito planeta cuyos habitantes lo despreciaban. De pronto, sentía mucha lástima por el muchacho. Había sido burlado toda su vida. El abuelo que lo había raptado y enseñado todo lo que sabía, lo ha estado engañando brutalmente. Le había hecho creer que su padre había sido asesinado. Lo había entrenado salvajemente, lo había hecho depender emocionalmente de él. Sintió una profunda rabia por el saiyan mayor y una inesperada nostalgia por el hibrido.

 _Te echo de menos Gohan._

* * *

Ella sabía que los saiyajin tenían sus mayores expectativas en su eventual embarazo. Su próxima gestación del heredero era bastante esperada por los guerreros. Sin embargo, en los cuatro meses que llevaba en tratamiento, no había señal alguna de gestación en ella.

Escuchó murmullos respecto a la decepción del rey, que ansiaba que la muchacha concibiera pronto. Videl, en cambio, se aferraba a la esperanza de no quedar embarazada aún.

 _Gohan volverá y me rescatará._

Lo echaba profundamente de menos. El rostro del mestizo se le aparecía en sus sueños, volviendo a profesar el amor que le declaraba. Soñaba con tiempos distintos, donde podía compartir su vida al lado de Gohan, en una gran casa en el campo, algo que jamás imaginó que querría para sí, una chica citadina acostumbrada al bullicio de ciudad Satán.

\- ¡Felicidades! – Las palabras de los científicos Tsufur despertaron a Videl de sus pensamientos – está embarazada señorita Mai.

Videl se sintió bastante sorprendida por las palabras del llamado doctor Raichi. Mai, quien se había transformado en un gran apoyo en su estadía en aquel lugar, era la primera en concebir un nuevo hibrido saiyajin. Sin embargo, al observar a la mujer mayor, se dio cuenta que ella no se encontraba aterrada, como hubiese sido su propio caso, sino más bien tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, como si pareciese feliz por la noticia.

Algo no estaba bien.

Un mal presentimiento la embargó y decidió investigar a su amiga. Hace un tiempo ya la había notado diferente, escapando en las noches al igual que ella, estando decaída. Lo último podía entenderlo ahora, pues se encontraba en cinta. Los escapes nocturnos los había atribuido a la búsqueda de caminos o salidas para la gran huida, aunque quizás, ahora que lo pensaba, podían deberse a otra cosa diferente, a algo similar a sus propias salidas cuando Gohan estaba aún con ella en el Planeta.

* * *

Esa noche decidió seguir a Mai. Identificó su ki y en cuanto vio que salía de la habitación, caminó tras ella conteniendo el aliento.

 _Por favor Mai no estés haciendo alguna estupidez._

El pavor se apoderó de Videl cuando vio a su amiga abrazando al guardia Celga, en medio de lágrimas y besos. Él le respondía con alegría, acariciando su cabello y luego su vientre. Tardó unos segundos en entender la situación. Celga era el saiyajin encargado de donar su semilla para inseminar a Mai pero ellos en cambio de habían enamorado en medio de corretajes nocturnos.

 _Tal como me pasó con Gohan._

La idea fue eliminada rápidamente de su cabeza. Ella no estaba enamorada de Gohan y tampoco podría tener un hijo de él.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a su amiga, que lucía radiante en compañía del hombre que amaba. No podía escuchar la conversación, pero era bastante probable que estuviese relacionada al embarazo anunciado el día de hoy. Decidió darles la privacidad que necesitaban y se dirigió con cautela a su habitación. Esa noche soñó con una hermosa bebé de ojos y cabello negro en sus brazos.

* * *

Tres meses después, Mai ya comenzaba a lucir una curva en su vientre y su felicidad era prácticamente papable para el resto. Estar embarazada le había otorgado una especie de inmunidad a los malos tratos de Radditz, que actualmente golpeaba a las mujeres con regularidad cuando no se encontraba de buen humor.

Videl sentía su costado izquierdo arder fuertemente luego de la golpiza que el saiyan le había dado el día anterior, luego que ella le dijese que Gohan era mucho mejor cuidador que él.

\- Ese bastardo jamás será mejor que yo – le había dicho mientras golpeaba a la pelinegra.

Los Tsufur eran conscientes de los golpes que manifestaba con cierta regularidad en su cuerpo, empero, no trataban de ayudarla ni de curar sus heridas, aún cuando su estado de salud no permitiese el embarazo del heredero del rey.

Una vez, tratando de cubrir las espaldas de Mai, había discutido con Radditz en un intento de distracción a favor de su amiga. Casi había perdido un diente y había terminado con su nariz rota. En otra oportunidad, Radditz se había molestado debido a la lentitud con la que comía, por la que decidió desquitarse con ella golpeándola despiadadamente.

Esa noche, cuando vio a Mai salir de la habitación para su habitual reunión con Celga, Videl sintió el ki de Radditz a su alrededor.

 _No, Mai._

Miró a Dieciocho que mantenía su mirada fija en el techo y a Violet que ya se encontraba dormida antes de salir de la habitación corriendo en busca de Mai. Sintió que había más personas junto con Radditz y la desesperación se apoderó de ella.

La encontró, pero demasiado tarde.

Mai era sostenida por tres guardias del Rey, mientras que Radditz le tomaba la cara con expresión de burla y Celga se encontraba tendido en el piso, mientras un saiyajin le sostenía la cola y dos más afirmaban sus brazos. Videl se mantuvo escondida detrás de una pared, consternada y abrumada.

\- ¡El Rey los condenará a muerte por esta ofensa! – Gritó el hombre de largo cabello negro – y a mí por fin me dará el reconocimiento que merezco.

 _Condenados a muerte._

Videl debía a buscar ayuda. Gohan estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia y no conocía a ningún saiyan que estuviese dispuesta a ayudarla.

Excepto _uno_.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas buscando al padre de Radditz. Sintió su ki en el invernadero donde se reunía con el nieto del saiyajin a escondidas. Lo encontró ahí recitando un extraño poema en otro idioma a una de las flores del lugar, con la mirada serena.

\- Gine fue quien comenzó con este lugar – dijo el anciano sin dejar de observar la delicada flor en sus manos – y lo conservó hasta el día de su muerte, en la guerra contra Freezer. Ella no era una luchadora, era diferente, amaba la vida. Yo nunca vi su muerte en mis visiones y no pude salvarla – señaló con pesar.

\- Mi amiga Mai – comenzó Videl a hablar, interrumpiendo al saiyajin – será condenada a muerte, debo salvarla, debes ayudarme, a ella si podemos proteger.

\- No es posible Videl Satán – le respondió mientras dejaba la flor en su lugar – ella morirá mañana.

\- ¡Podemos salvarla! – Gritó apretando sus puños, dejando que las lagrimas escapen de sus ojos – ayúdame, por favor – suplicó.

\- No puedo – indicó el hombre mientras se giraba a la muchacha – y lo siento mucho – le dijo antes de golpear su cuello con delicadeza, noqueándola.

* * *

Cuando Videl se despertó al día siguiente, el dolor en su nuca le recordó lo acontecido. Se levantó con desesperación y quiso correr a buscar a Mai sola.

\- Videl – la voz grave de Dieciocho la detuvo – ya está muerta.

\- ¡No es posible! – gritó, cayendo al piso consternada.

\- Nos informaron hoy en la mañana – contestó la androide – vino un soldado saiyan a avisarnos que no olvidemos que la pena por traición es la muerte.

\- ¡Pero estaba embarazada de uno de ellos! – Chilló la otrora justiciera - ¡Debieron esperar a que diese a luz!

El llanto no le permitió razonar ni entender razones. Videl lloró hasta que sintió que no le quedaban más lágrimas y dejó de comer los siguientes tres días.

* * *

\- El Rey se molestará con nosotros de permitimos que la humana siga así – dijo el Dr. Myu a su colega – en este estado jamás quedará embarazada.

\- ¡No me interesan las órdenes del malnacido saiyajin! – contestó el llamado Dr. Raichi – es preferible que ellas no sean fecundadas por los inmundos genes de esos infelices.

\- Pero si no lo logramos nos mataran – susurró el primer científico – y así jamás lograremos eliminarlos.

\- ¡Y si lo logramos también lo harán! – Reprendió su colega – mientras más de ellos existan, menos probabilidades de venganza tenemos.

\- ¿Qué sugieres hacer Raichi? – preguntó Myu.

\- Un arma contra los saiyajins – contestó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Videl sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba. Extrañaba a Gohan, extrañaba a Mai. No sentía las fuerzas para seguir luchado contra los saiyajin y se sentía absolutamente apagada. La Videl Satán que llegó a Vegetasei ya no existía. La muchacha que quería luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra el imperio saiyan había sido eliminada y ahora sólo quedaba una cáscara con la imagen de Videl. Ese caparazón con su imagen la saludo aquella mañana con grandes surcos negros bajo sus ojos, el cabello desordenado y la piel sin el matiz rosa que alguna vez tuvo.

 _Si Gohan estuviese aquí, podría haberme ayudado a salvar a Mai._

Pero él no estaba y no sabía cuánto se demoraría en regresar. Lo necesitaba tanto. Sin Mai y sabiendo que Dieciocho era una androide, la ausencia del hibrido se sentía aun más. Necesitaba de sus brazos y su apoyo. Y porque no, también extrañaba sus besos, su aroma y su sonrisa. Su corazón palpitaba ante el recuerdo del muchacho y su necesidad constante de él.

 _Si Mai estuviese aquí conmigo, me hubiese molestado con que estoy enamorada de él._

Se sonrojó ante tal pensamiento.

* * *

Bardock observó como la muchacha perdía su fuerza y energía habitual. Algo no estaba bien y sus planes se complicarían si la chica enfermaba debido a su lamentable estado de salud. No había comido en cuatro días y hoy, dos semanas después de la muerte de su amiga, de Celga y su hijo nonato, se mantenía con un mínimo de alimentos, más que nada obligada por orden de los Tsufur, y constantemente en cama debido a su estado anímico que no le permitía salir de ella.

Era el momento de hacer un movimiento en su enfermo juego de ajedrez. Los primeros peones habían sido sacrificados. Dos alfiles en camino y un caballo luchando lejos.

 _Es hora de mover a un Rey para que la Reina pueda desplazarse._

El Rey Vegeta se encontraba en la sala de trono, borrado como acostumbraba a estar desde la supuesta muerte de su hijo mayor.

\- Mi Rey – dijo el anciano vidente mientras realizaba una reverencia al monarca – requiero de su autorización para emprender un viaje fuera del planeta.

\- ¿Dónde piensas ir Bardock? – preguntó el hombre, mientras se tambaleaba sentado en su trono.

\- Mis visiones me indican que en el planeta Pyks hay un mineral precioso que nos dará recursos para seguir con nuestra cruzada – respondió de manera sería.

\- Permiso concedido – contestó el monarca sirviéndose vino en una copa – y antes que te vayas Bardock, una pregunta de tu señor.

\- Dígame majestad – indicó el padre de Goku.

\- ¿Cuánto más falta para que la hembra quede impregnada de mi esencia? – Preguntó con prepotencia el monarca – estoy harto de esperar un nuevo heredero.

\- Sólo van unos meses mi señor – refutó Bardock con el ceño fruncido – queda tiempo por delante, no deje que la ansiedad lo embriague.

\- Celga marcó a la mujer que estaba preñada – rebatió el Rey Vegeta bebiendo el contenido de su copa – y tú dijiste que tu hijo estaba unido a su mujer terrícola, ¿Estás seguro que no es necesaria la unión para que podamos reproducirnos? – preguntó con desprecio.

\- Mi señor – respondió con calma el guerrero – si en un año ninguna de las otras mujeres logra concebir, será prudente considerar esa opción, mientras tanto, los Tsufur han indicado que no es necesario ensuciarnos con las terrícolas.

\- Puede ser – dijo mientras llenaba una nueva copa con vino.

No podría seguir engañando al monarca por más tiempo. Debía moverse rápido, contactar a su hijo nuevamente en la Tierra y estar antes que Gohan regrese de Shamori. Por ahora, debía ver a la mujer antes de su viaje.

* * *

Radditz no había golpeado a las mujeres después de la muerte de Mai, no porque sintiese algún tipo de empatía con ellas y su dolor, sino más bien porque su propio orgullo al haber descubierto a un traidor lo llenaba de una especial complacencia. Por fin había podido demostrar que valía algo a sus pares y su rey.

Él no era un traidor como el imbécil de Celga, era un guerrero y salvador de su raza. Entrenar a los Shamori y permitir que los namek tomasen el control del planeta como su padre le pidió, no era un acto de traición. Bardock había sido honesto con él pidiéndole esta misión. El vidente le había explicado que debían limpiar a los traidores reales de su raza y los enviarían a Shamori a una muerte segura. Al ver a su sobrino alejarse de la humana que amaba, su nivel de satisfacción aumento considerablemente. Se imaginó a Gohan viendo como todo su escuadrón era asesinado y él, maltrecho, regresaba a Vegetasei humillado.

Había disfrutado desquitándose con ella, golpeándola. Romperle la nariz sólo era la punta del iceberg de sus planes con ella. Quizás incluso podría divertirse con ella una vez que Gohan estuviese muerto. La miró con lujuria mientras ella se incomodaba en su asiento del comedor.

Si, definitivamente se divertiría con ella.

\- Radditz – interrumpió su padre al saiyan de largo cabello – debo llevarme a la terrícola de cabello negro unos minutos.

\- ¿Por qué padre? – preguntó con molestia a su progenitor.

\- Por mis visiones – respondió con hastío – debo preparar lo que el destino tiene reservado.

Videl vio al abuelo de Gohan acercarse a su mesa sin dejar de mirarla. Dejó su tenedor a un costado y se levantó de su asiento.

\- No quiero hablar contigo – indicó con profundo desagrado.

\- Vendrás Satán, debemos hablar – señaló tomando el brazo de la chica mientras la retiraba del comedor – hay una forma de salvar a tu amiga – susurró la muchacha.

\- No hay forma de revertir la muerte – refutó Videl con pesar.

\- Si la hay – reprendió el hombre mayor – y tu amiga junto con su amante podrán volver a la vida con ella.

\- No puedo creerte – bufó la justiciera - ¿Qué clase de magia podría lograr aquel milagro? – preguntó con desconfianza.

\- Las esferas del dragón – indicó Bardock – debes conocer la leyenda.

\- Exacto, una leyenda – reprendió ella – no existen.

\- Si existen – interrumpió a la chica de ojos azules – están en posesión de mi hijo Kakarotto, y viene en camino a este planeta con ellas.

\- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? – Preguntó con enojo la joven – has mentido a tu propia sangre, me dejaste sufrir todo este tiempo pudiendo explicarme lo de las esferas del dragón y por lo que entiendo, tu hijo no viene a hacer amigos.

\- Yo amaba a mi mujer Gine – contestó el vidente – era lo que más amaba en el mundo y la perdí, teniendo el poder para evitarlo, no pude salvarla. Ahora te doy el conocimiento que el hombre que amas vendrá a rescatarte y ayudará a cumplir con mis propósitos.

\- Yo no lo… - trató de decir ella.

\- ¿Aun no lo ves? – Preguntó con ironía – pensé que los humanos eran más inteligentes – indicó dejándola nuevamente en la entrada del comedor, con pensamientos confusos en su cabeza.

* * *

Los siguientes cinco meses, Radditz volvió a ser despiadado con las tres mujeres que continuaban bajo su cuidado. Golpeó a Videl en varias ocasiones, la que se defendía tratando de golpearlo de vuelta, sin mucho resultado. Asimismo, cuando se topaban en los pasillos con las otras muchachas que se encontraban en la otra área del castillo, no dudaba en manosearlas y mirarlas con excitación enfermiza.

Cuando Videl se encontró con Lunch en un pasillo y le consultó por su situación actual, Radditz fue implacable en su correctivo contra la heroína.

\- Así aprenderás a dejar de desobedecerme puta – le dijo mientras tomaba con una mano el largo cabello negro de Videl mientras que con la otra empuñó un ataque de energía que quemó el cabello de la justiciera.

Videl lloró amargamente mientras Dieciocho le arregló el desastre en su cabello esa noche. Con unas tijeras intentó recortar los mechones chamuscados de la joven, que se aferró a un solo pensamiento en su cabeza.

 _Gohan, ven a rescatarme._

Radditz estaba dispuesto a romper su espíritu, y ella no lo permitiría.

Podía golpearla, podía matar a sus amigas, podía arruinar el cabello que su amiga Erasa había ayudado a hermosear los últimos años, pero no rompería su alma.

Ella era Videl Satán y saldría victoriosa.

* * *

Había transcurrido ya un año desde que Gohan se había ido y aún no tenía noticas de su regreso. Bardock había vuelto un par de días atrás y la había mirado con pesar cuando se fijó en su corto cabello y el hematoma en su cuello, producto de un nuevo golpe de su hijo.

\- Gohan volverá pronto – fue lo que él le dijo.

A ella le había costado entenderlo, pero Bardock había tenido razón cuando le dijo que ella estaba enamorada de su nieto. Al principio se había negado a aceptar sus sentimientos, pero cuando se recostaba en las noches, lo echaba de menos, extrañándolo profundamente. La necesidad que tenía de él había adquirido un nombre nuevo con el que llamar a ese sentimiento, aquel que nunca había sentido antes en la Tierra. Estaba enamorada de él. Enamorada de su captor.

Rió al pensar que se había enamorado del hijo del anterior campeón de las Artes Marciales cuando ella era hija del campeón actual. Una extraña ironía.

A veces se preguntaba, ¿Gohan seguiría enamorada de ella?, o ¿la amaría tanto como ella sentía que lo amaba a él?

Su ausencia solo había abierto sus ojos y acrecentado sus sentimientos por él.

* * *

Un año, dos meses y tres días desde la partida de Gohan.

Videl se encontraba mirando las estrellas por su ventana cuando un estremecedor ki entró a la órbita de Vegetasei. Nunca antes había sentido un poder así desde que había aprendido tal habilidad ni conocía a nadie tan poderoso para tener un ki así.

 _Nadie excepto él._

Salió volando por la ventana en busca de Radditz con un solo pensamiento en mente.

 _Vamos a arder juntos Gohan._

Él había vuelto al planeta.

* * *

Hola! Aquí Yuki! Esta semana no pensaba subir Petricor, estaba full con mi entrada para el concurso pero la inspiración cambio de fanfiction éste día jueves, así que decidí guiarme por la musa y avanzar con el capítulo que hoy subo.

Dije unos capítulos atrás que tenía planes con el personaje de Mai. Bueno, no eran buenos planes.

Siguiente capítulo narrará lo acontecido en la Tierra, con Goku. Aunque esta vez sí o sí irá después de Onironauta. (Ups, spoiler).

Toda sugerencia y crítica constructiva en bien recibida. Nos leemos y gracias a quienes han dejado review :D


End file.
